Mist of enlightenment
by xXBrittyBabeXx
Summary: A mission that would change everything she believed. An Avenger who thought he new everything about himself, hate thats all he needed to no to kill Itachi. What happens when a a very different pink haired ninja makes an appearance? future lemons...
1. How They've changed

**Chapter 1: How they've changed**

The sky was dim as the sun slowly started to set over the horizon. The village hidden in the leaves known as Konoha was preparing for the usual quiet night ahead. After the reported death of Lord Orochimaru things had seemed quiet but for some they new it was the cal m before the storm.

Walking through the streets after yet another dull day at the hospital, Sakura Haruno the pink haired medic-nin ended up standing next to that very stone cold chair that she awoke on one morning after a certain avenger had left. The now 18 yr old would always come to stand at this spot whenever she finished work or returned from a mission. This very spot was the start of her loneliness but also her growth into the young women who had surpassed her sensei the great Tsunadae, the 5th hokage. She wasn't angry at him anymore in fact she wanted to thank him in a way he was the reason she tried to become so powerful. Gazing at the now half risen moon, a tear ran down her cheek one of happiness and sadness.

"**SAKURA-CHAN," **still wearing the same stupid smile and orange and black uniform, Naruto ran up to Sakura.

Pink hair sitting on her shoulders, longer then when she had cut it but much shorter then her long hair from when she was a gennin. A tight pink bob tube covered by a short black vest, it was never done up and ended just at the end of her ribs. The Haruno family emblem was on the vest not surprisingly. The boob tube ended just above her belly button to show off her tight stomach. Now she only wore an extremely short pair of black shorts. She looked so different from 2 years ago when they had seen Sasuke.

"Oh, hello Naruto," Sakura mumbled. She turned to face him as she wiped that one tear away. Naruto being Naruto hadn't noticed, he hadn't changed one bit and to be truthful she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Granny Tsunadae wants to see you. She said something bout a very urgent solo mission. She was acting really nice to, I didn't know whether to be scared or not. She wouldn't let me go on the mission with you, something to do with me getting in the way." His look was as usual slightly confused but tried to cover it up.

"Ok, I guess I should get going then. I'll see you when I get back ok Naruto don't go and bring Sasuke back without me." She gave him a hug making him blush immensely even though Hinata and he had finally came to there senses. Hinata still had a slight stutter around Naruto but it seemed that being around him all the time when he wasn't away on missions actually boosted her confidence. She released there hug and straight away headed towards the Hokage's office. Naruto well he was hungry as usual and what was on the menu, ramen of course.

"There you are Sakura, what took you so long? Did Naruto stop to have ramen before he saw you? Never mind we have more pressing matters to talk about like your solo mission. I know you are the best in your field of work as a medic but I also know other than Ino you happen to be very seductive. You've grown up Sakura and this is not the first time you've done a mission like this. You will infiltrate a man named Yaiko Asuke's private bar in the Mist. Our source's say he has information on the whereabouts' of Kabuto and many other S-ranked ninja." Tsunadae was suddenly cut off by Sakura.

"So you want me to be a little flirt get him alone use the truth serum you made, get the information, kill him so nobody else get's a hold of it then leave am I correct Lady Tsunadae?" The Hokage just nodded her head and handed the mission details to her apprentice and smiled.

Sakura no longer questioned she just completed the missions she was given even if it turned out to be flirting with a fat guy. As son as she left the office she straight away gathered her back pack and packed it with her black boob tube dress that highlighted everyone of Sakura's perfect feminine curves. She was a ANBU now and she understood her duty to her village not even Sasuke could get an emotion out of her when she's in mission mood. Of course she hadn't seen him in 2 years and she was curious as to what he was doing now that Orochimaru was gone, was he going to finally going to return after Itachi or stay a missing nin.

Looking up into the dark sky was a raven haired Uchiha, the last of his clan. Team Hebi had been travelling for 4 days non stop and still they were two days away from Mist. Still seeking revenge there was only one reason why he was going to the Mist and that was to gather information on the Akatsuki's hideout which Itachi would most likely visit. Karin, Suigutsu and Juugo new exactly was expected of them when they met this man with the information however Karin sometimes just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Umm… Sasuke who's the man Kabuto told you about, that we are trying to find?" Karin whispered next to him.

"Yaiko Asuke. I've heard however he doesn't just give out this information, we'll have to make a deal. We can't try beating the truth out of him he may come in handy later on." Sasuke said as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"A deal, what does he want?" she asked him.

"I've heard he likes women with odd hair." Sasuke smirked at het facial reaction she was gonna explode.

"YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH HIM?" she screamed at him.

"Hn." Was all he said as he layed on the ground, "You're first watch out tonight." With that Sasuke drifted to sleep on the ground.


	2. A crazy time in Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**TNX peeps 4 commenting… xoxox**

**A crazy time in Mist**

"My Boobs are getting too big for this dress." Sakura said as she squeezed her chest into the dress. They did look good though, no man could resist her. She had chosen her favourite black lace push up bra and panties some little pink bows as well. She very much looked ready for seduction she even smelt of temptation.

On the other hand a very impatient Sasuke and the rest of team Hebi had entered the bar ready to get his information. He walked over to the bar as team Hebi took a seat and watched in anticipation, this could be it finally the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi.

"You? You own this place, correct?" Sasuke stared at the man, he wasn't ugly as expected but rather quite young 22 at least.

"That'd be me. Who's asking?" he questioned as he put down his cup of sake.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He spoke with pride to reveal his name. Everyone glared, whispers filled the room.

"Look I know you know where Itachi is. I'm here to make a deal. See that red head over there, you can have her tonight and all I want is to know where the Akatsuki's hideout is." Sasuke just stared as he spoke no emotion what so ever.

"I'll think about it, she doesn't seem to into to me… just give me an hour to get ready." He said as he signalled the bar tender for another round.

"Hn." He just walked over to the rest. No speaking, just silence as he wished that hour would hurry up.

Sakura slipped next to Yaiko, hoping to catch his attention as she slowly slid her coat off revealing well a lot of skin. His eyes widened, he had never seen someone so natural yet exotic. Her pink hair lay on her shoulders, beautiful glossy pink hair; he had never seen pink hair before. "Hmm, I thought he'd be fat and well ugly… he's not bad, I might actually have some fun with this. To bad I gotta kill him." Sakura thought to herself.

"Umm excuse me sir I think I'm lost and I don't know where to go." She leaned into the man so he could get a glimpse of her cleavage, she wanted hi m to want her.

"Well you know I own this fine establishment. So I know the area pretty well and it's not safe for beautiful women like yourself. I'm Yaiko by the way I didn't catch your name cherry blossom." He brushed the pink strand of hair dangling in her face.

"(Giggles) your sweet, my names um, Rin. You know I don't have anywhere to stay tonight. Do you maybe have any rooms _available?" _she whispered into his ear.

He could smell the seduction on her; all he wanted to do was kiss her slender neck. Maybe he had drunk to much sake for this to be real, but he didn't care. He slowly started to kiss down her neck, not caring that he was still in public. Sakura shivered, he definitely new what he was doing.

"Ummm maybe we could go somewhere private?" she could barely speak; he was kissing all the right spots.

"Not a problem my precious." He said as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her away.

Out the corner of Sasuke's eye he caught a glimpse of pink, "Pink? No I must be seeing things." He mumbled to himself.

It was extremely unusual to see pink hair anywhere but it was still possible that some one else out there had pink hair. Well he hoped it was, because this was no place for his ex green eyed, pink haired innocent comrade.

Walking into a dim room she was abruptly pushed onto a bed. She looked down to see the man rip her new dress. "Sheesh this was my new one, how come every mission I do my clothes get ruined. Now I've gotta go find my backpack in the forest with just my bra and panties, GREAT." She angrily thought.

By now her dress was on the floor as well as his shirt. "Shit, shit I gotta get this truth serum into him fast." She thought as she quickly pulled out a little container from her panties. He was already drunk so it was easy she simply poured it on her skin and poof, he licked it. It only took 5 more minutes of groping until he was completely paralysed.

She pushed him onto his back and sat on his stomach; at least if someone came in and interrupted she could easily kiss him and look like they were making out.

"I am Sakura a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. You know some very important information that our Hokage wishes to know. You have just ingested a truth serum that paralyses you. Tell me the whereabouts of Kabuto and any other S-Rank ninja or group."

"Noo… Kabuto's still hiding at Orochimaru's old lair. What am I saying? The Akatsuki meet once a month no exceptions, then meet in a cave just outside the land or fire's borders. Make it STOP… Team Hebi are here right now."

As Sakura wrote the info down on a scroll she paused on the word Team Hebi. "Sasuke." She mumbled. "No, no, no I will not get distracted I don't have any feelings for him anymore." These thoughts ran through her mind as she summoned a large bird.

"Take this to Tsunadae, don't get caught." She whispered into its ear as it began to fly off through the window. She slowly walked back over to a paralysed Yaiko, he flinched as she thrusted her hand into his chest. Her inhuman strength ripped a hole right through his chest completely destroying his heart.

"Now know one else will get that very secret information." She snickered at the fact that Sasuke was probably here right now looking for the very man she killed.

"Now for faze two of the mission find that missing spy of ours. Where could he be?" she questioned as she got the golden keys out of his pocket. "Guess I'll have to look around" she giggled.

Unfortunately for her she had no clothes oh well she'd just have to be stealthier.

At that very moment Sasuke stood up from his stool and walked over to where Yaiko had been, but he was gone and an hour had passed. Something wasn't right and Sasuke new it.

"Hey bartender where'd your boss go?" Sasuke questioned.

"He went off with a sexy little pink haired girl. They went down back, don't bother him if you hear noises, he doesn't like being disturbed.

Sasuke left Team Hebi to do whatever just as long as they didn't make a scene. He headed down the back thinking about that _sexy pink haired girl._ It just couldn't be Sakura.


	3. What are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Heyhey.. ****Tnx again for the reviews, hope you enjoy the update.**

**What are you doing here?**

As Sakura peered out the door to look down the hallway she realized there was more then 6 locked doors, then the corridor turned meaning more doors well probably. She looked left, right then left again. She really didn't want any non mission related stranger to see her in her most seductive under garments.

The first three doors were empty, the fourth was well occupied. Sakura couldn't help but blush. Slowly she tried different keys for the fifth door when she suddenly noticed 3 strange chakras heading her way, she got the right key and peered in, "Damn it empty." She cursed.

She quickly walked round the corner and hurriedly tried to find the right key for the door she hadn't seen before. The chakra she felt where just around the corner and there chakra didn't exactly scream niceness more like rapists, murders and of course perverts. Oh boy did Sakura hate perverts.

"Heheh Naruto." Was all she could quietly mutter before she dropped the keys.

"Well, well look what we have here boys, a pretty lil girl." Said one of the strange men as he slowly pulled her to face him.

He pushed her up against the door as he grabbed her waist with one hand; with the other he began to grope one of her now fully developed breasts.

"Shit, I can't blow my cover as a ninja. What do I do, I need help. STUPID SOLO MISSION." She cursed in her head.

"**LET GO OF ME!!!" **She screamed hoping a stranger might hear her and help.

Just as the three men had walked around and seen Sakura, Sasuke had walked to the room described by the bartender. Still disguising his chakra he slowly leaned against the door to listen for any noise, nothing though. Placing his hand around the door knob he slowly twisted it.

"Not Sakura, not Sakura." Was repeating in his mind as he peered through the door to see something unexpected.

Blood, he walked to the bed and saw a very dead and lifeless Yaiko with a hole in his chest. The assassin had power no doubt about it. Sasuke was filled with anger; his only lead on the whereabouts of Itachi was dead. Whoever had done this was going to pay dearly.

Sasuke had just walked out the door and was about to go back to team Hebi when all of a sudden.

"**LET GO OF ME!!!"**

His eyes widened, "Sakura."

She tried to push him off; if she had wanted to she could have sent her arm flying through his body but that wasn't an option. He started to kiss down her collar bone as the two other men began to argue who would go next. There argument was cut short as a wave of dark, powerful and anger flew through the three men and Sakura.

"That Chakra, no it can't b…" Sakura's train of thought was suddenly cut off as blood spattered across her body; she opened her eyes to see red eyes and blue lightening.

The man fell to the ground slightly pulling down her tight panties, now they were barely covering her.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" she spoke with such spite at her handsome, masculine and matured ex-team mate. Slowly bending down to pick up the keys she could feel his chakra change back to the same old chakra back during the days as gennin.

"Uchiha, what happened to Sasuke-kun? Hn, it's not like I care." he questioned himself privately.

"It looked like you needed help _again._" He spat out.

"GRRRR, I AM NOT WEAK I CAN HANDLE MYSELF." She screamed in her head.

"Well it looks like you don't know where Itachi is." She smirked, she new she had struck a nerve.

She unlocked the door and entered to find a very tied up Leaf Ninja. Sasuke just stood in the door staring at her, his rage growing. She was the one who had killed Yaiko meaning she had great strength, she had grown. However she is the only one apart from Akatsuki who knows of there hideout.

The ninja hopped up slowly as she began to heal his wounds, torture wounds.

"Sakura, behind you its Uchiha Sasuke." He managed to say. Suddenly he was pushed away up against the wall away from Sakura.

Red, swirling sharingan stared at the ninja. "You will go back to the Hokage and tell her have Sakura. I will not harm her and she will be free to go once she gives me the information I desire. If you send that Dobe or any other ninja to rescue her I will kill her. You got it. Now GO!" Sasuke grabbed him by the wrists and through him through the wall.

He was healed enough from before, he hoped up and new for a fact he could not assist Sakura in any way. His only option run, run to Konoha.

"I'm not going with you Uchiha, plain and simple. Leave me alone like you did all those years ago." She glared at him as she began to walk through the hole made by Sasuke's strength.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back bumping into him. Sakura blushed immensely she had only just realized what she was still wearing and now she was being pressed up against the man she _once_ loved.

"Tell me and you may go." He mumbled as he stared into her now more seductive then innocent eyes.

"I can't its Konaha information now. I will not betray everyone like some people." She smirked.

She blinked then suddenly came face to face with crimson red sharingan.

"You're coming with me." He whispered as he suddenly sent Sakura into a deep sleep that would wear off in a few hours.

"Sa-su-ke." She whispered as she began to fall. Lucky for her Sasuke actually caught her.

"_Sighs, _at least she called me by my name this time." He said as he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the hole in the room.

Jumping through trees he got himself far enough away where he could lay her down next to a tree. She looked so peaceful as she slept and surprisingly Sasuke got lost in the moment just staring. That it until he finally noticed her clothing well more like lack of clothing. She had grown, more beautiful, mature and developed.

It had been 2 years since he saw her at Orochimaru's, she looked like an older Sakura but she hadn't developed. Looks like things have changed. Her once flat chest had grown significantly and that strapless push up bra wasn't helping his situation. She had curves in all the right places; she was a woman now and probably with a boyfriend. The thought of her with some one else caused him to cringe.

"Stupid black and pink laced bra and panties." He cursed the way she looked, sounded and most of all the way she looked at him before he sent her to sleep with the sharingan.

"Summoning Jutsu." He called. Suddenly a large snake appeared.

"Protect her until I return." He said as he gave one last look at Sakura then he took off to gather team Hebi.

He had know clue how she would react when she'd wake up but something gave him the feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

TBC:

Ive got big plans for this story… I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it…

Ne ideas or requests wuld b nice..

TNX peeps… XOXOXO AUSSIES RULE..


	4. Not going Anywhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Heyhey.. Tnx again for the reviews, hope you enjoy the update.**

My slowest update soz bowt that guys… hope you'se forgive me lol..

**xXx**

**Not Going Anywhere.**

"What the hell, where were you? I was so worried Sasuke-kun." Karin screeched as Team Hebi continued to where Sasuke had left Sakura.

"Yaiko's dead. Assasinated, she knows where Itachi is though." Sasuke said emotionless as usual.

"SHE!!! I bet she's an ugly sound-nin." She calmed herself.

"No, leaf, trust me she's not ugly." He smirked knowing what response he'd get.

Complaining and saying crude things was all Karin could say about this ninja. Sasuke just ignored her from then on out as Sugitsu started and argument with Karin.

**xXx**

The ground was hard and cold, as Sakura started to regain consciousness.

"What the. Where am I? She groaned.

She looked up to see a very large set of cold purple eyes staring at her, she screamed in shock. She tried to jump past the snake but it reacted quickly and coiled around her not to tight, but tight enough from stopping her from escaping. It was apparent that she was going no where.

The scream had echoed through the forest, Sasuke had heard it and new she had awakened. The team sped up and jumped down to see a very uncomfortable Sakura.

"She's got pink hair? How do you think that pink leaf tart is not ugly?" Karin sniggered; Sakura just shot her a glance of confusion.

"Karin just shut up." Sasuke blankly said as he released his jutsu.

Sakura fell to the ground with a thump; she was still a little dizzy from the sharingan.

"Well, well she's a pretty one isn't she? She's hot as Sasuke." Exclaimed Sugitsu walking over to her.

Suddenly just as Sugitsu was about a metre away from her Sasuke had appeared in front of him.

"Know one will touch her you hear me?" she cringed giving Sugitsu a death stare.

As he kneeled on the ground in front of Sakura she gave him a pleading look as she started to shiver.

"Sakura where are your clothes?" he questioned.

"Why would I tell you? Huh, you just knocked me out and kidnapped me." Sakura said as she began to slowly try and stand up.

"We could just cart you around like that if you want. I will take you to your clothes; you will get dressed and will not escape. If you do I will simply catch you again." He said smugly before Sugitsu slipped behind her and grabbed her arms. He pulled them behind her and put on chakra cuffs.

"Hey what the? Chakra cuffs." She cringed she was being treated like a criminal. '_Stupid Uchiha, now I can't even do hand signs.'_

Still examining the cuffs she hadn't realized Sasuke right in front of her. He quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of his right shoulder.

"SAS-UCHIHA!!! LET ME DOWN!" she screamed, she couldn't believe she had nearly said his name. Although that didn't seem so bad when she had realized Sasuke's hand was holding her butt to keep her on his shoulder. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he did like it.

She didn't want him touching her like that; he left so he didn't have the right to ever touch her. She was squirming and trying to kick away. Suddenly without warning he jumped up into a tree.

"Stay here, I will take her to her clothes. When I return we'll head out. Now Sakura just tell me where your clothes are?" Sasuke said just before he started jumping from tree to tree.

He was heading back to the bar where they had first met. Hoping she would remember where her clothes and other stuff were.

"Uchiha, if you really must know there hidden in a bush next to a lake." She said in defeat.

"I know the place; we passed it on our way to Yaiko."

**xXx**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived near the lake's edge. Sasuke just stared at the beautiful misty lake; Sakura on the other hand had given in a long time ago and was asleep on his back. Being Sasuke he thought she had just gone quiet so without hesitation he slipped her down expecting her to stand up.

With the sudden pressure under her feet, she quickly awoke but not in time to stop herself from stumbling backwards, sliding through the mud then finally falling in the water. Sakura was unable to get up due to her tied up wrists. Her feet sill in the mud of the shore line but the rest of her body lying in water. She was completely soaked and once again all her problems seem to involve Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE JUST HELP ME ALREADY!!! Oh um…" she squealed due to the freezing water.

"I hate it when you call me Uchiha." He said as he leaned down and yanked her up. Pulling her up against his body, his hands wrapped around her waste.

Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. Not only was she wet, half naked and pressed tightly against Sasuke Uchiha's muscular chest but she was stuck inches from his face. Onyx eyes met emerald green, she couldn't pull away and neither could he. They were stuck in a trance. All she had ever wanted to do was to kiss Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't twelve anymore and she had told herself many times she was over him, that she hated him but now she wasn't so sure.

'_She looks so beautiful, damn it what am I saying, it's just hormones. She has changed a lot though maybe… No snap out of it push her away.'_ Sasuke's mind went into over load he had never felt this way before it was it was strange to say the least.

"Uh Sakura, I think you should get dressed." Sasuke said uncomfortably as he turned on his heels and went and leaned against a tree.

'_What was I thinking wanting to kiss him, he hasn't changed a bit. GRRR" _Sakura screamed in her head.

Sakura looked at the pack hidden in the bush realizing she couldn't get changed with her hands tied behind her back.

"If I call you Sasuke and promise not to escape at this moment will you untie me to get dressed. _Unless you wanna dress me_." She said sarcastically.

He really had wished she was serious. He strangely trusted her words and went and broke the chakra around her wrists. She gave a look of confusion, _'he actually trusts me.'_ She thought.

TBC

**xXx**

**Another chapter down peeps… I hope you enjoyed it… reviews are always welcome… I love hearing feed back….i can't wait to start writing the next chapter….. **

**XOXO BRITTY**


	5. Heating UP!

**HeyHey**

**Soz bowt the late update I was on school camp… fun, fun aye. Lol..**

**Ope you guys enjoy the new update...**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or the Characters of Naruto…**

**xXx**

**Heating Up**

"Sasuke, can you um, turn around. I need to change everything that includes underwear and bra." She blushed slightly as she picked up her pink bra and black under wear.

"_Sighs,_ Hn." He hadn't yet trusted her fully, but he still turned his back on her.

He couldn't help it he had to check to see if she wasn't trying to escape, well that's what he told himself. He slightly twisted his head, to sneak a peak.

He hadn't expected to see a very focused Sakura adjusting her new bright pink strapless bra. She was twisting and pulling the bra to get it to sit right. She hadn't realized how good it looked from Sasuke's view, if only she new he was watching.

'_Turn around Sasuke. Don't give in. Her ass looks so good in those black shorts though. Wait what the hell is wrong with me?'_ He could feel every moment he watched the more aroused he felt. At one stage he just wanted to push her against the nearest tree and rip her clothing right back off.

By the time he had convinced himself to calm down she had finished putting on her Pink boob tube and Black Haruno vest. His eyes widened as he saw the tattoo. She must have been concealing it with her chakra for the mission but now it was as plain as day, an ANBU tattoo.

'_Since when did she become and ANBU?'_ He wondered.

"So you going to tie me up again?" she said as she walked in front of him sticking her hands out.

Suddenly Sasuke picked up something. He shoved Sakura backwards, Pain shot through his lower abdomen, his white shirt started to fill with crimson liquid. His Sharingan activated within seconds of the Kunai striking him. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Did he just save my life again? He saved me.'_

"CHIDORI NAGESHI" Sasuke screamed in anger as thousands of blue lightening shot out of his entire body.

The shinobi hidden amongst the trees where all struck with bolts of lightening. One by one they fell. Sasuke left no openings, his offense and defence where perfect. One attack killed 7 hidden shinobi.

He turned to look at her, his eyes looked different as if there was concern.

"You all right?" he groaned in pain before his vision began to blur.

He groaned in pain as he started to fall forward. He fell, plummeting back to the hard ground until something soft quickly moved underneath him to catch him.

Straight away she turned his unconscious body over. He only had one injury but it protruded into the liver. The kunai that was meant for her had caused quite a severe injury.

Her hands started to glow green as she held them over the bleeding area. The skin slowly started to mend. Sakura had choice, fully heal the inside damage and leave a large scar or leave the liver a little damaged and get rid of the scar like it was never there. Of course it was obvious, she fully healed his liver leaving it as good as new. However this took up almost all of her chakra, and with the little she had left she reduced the scar slightly.

Barely any chakra left, Sasuke unconscious for a little while at least, and more enemies could be anywhere.

Exhaustion was getting to her; it took all her energy to crawl to a tree to lean up against. As much as she tried to keep her eyes open she just couldn't. Darkness soon engulfed her and in a way she accepted it.

**xXx**

_4 hours later and still passed out, (lazy much lol jks.)_

In those 4 hours Sakura regained some very useful chakra, and now she wasn't so exhausted.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision still a little blurry. She could hardly see anything, it was so dark.

'_It's night time. How long have I been sleeping?'_ she thought to herself as she started to crawl back over to the area where she left Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

She finally reached him, and he was still asleep.

"How unusual. He should've woken up before me. (Giggles) Maybe he's just really tired." She smirked at this then looked at the scar she had left.

She had enough chakra to make it disappear now without making her exhausted. She un-tucked his shirt and placed her warm hands up against his skin, as they started to grow green again.

Sakura was fully concentrated on her job that she didn't realize Sasuke's eyes shot open. As quickly as his eyes had opened he had already grabbed a kunai and flung the "enemy" beneath him.

Her eyes were widened with shock at how fast he was. She blushed slightly however as both were locked in a stare. His hand with the kunai was pressed against her neck, both of her hands where still against his abdomen. He had used his body weight to keep the person from moving however it now seemed to turn him on. The way they were inches from each other heated both of them up. She wanted to kiss him, he wanted to rip her clothing off.

"Sighs, Sakura, what are you doing?" he finally parted his eyes from hers.

"Healing you, Uchiha idiot. What'd you think I was going to rape you?" she yelled at him, she was now pissed off. She poked at the scar to indicate the area she was healing.

He turned his head to see a half healed scar. "Sakura why'd you heal me? You could've escaped." She looked at her inquisitively.

"Um good question, I don't know. Habit I guess, a stupid habit. SASUKE GET OFF ME!! I can't feel my legs." She squealed at how much pressure he was now applying.

He hadn't realised, it was like his body had other ideas. "Umm yer." He stuttered.

'_Since when does he stutter? He must be nervous, I made him nervous. CHA!!!'_ her inner self screamed.

All through out the day something had been bothering Sasuke, one little question he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Sas…" Sakura was cut off by a very brash Sasuke.

"How'd you get so good for seduction missions?" he looked at the ground as he sat next to Sakura.

"Ummm…."

She was shocked to say the very least. How could she tell the man she used to love that she basically had a friend with benefits, so she could be able to do those types of missions.

**xXx**

**Wow that took me forever soz guys… hope your enjoying it so far..**

**Does anybody wana have a guess at who this friend with benefits is???? It's someone you'll least expect trust me lol..**

**REVIEWS peeps I love reviews I always look forward to opening my email to see if I have any reviews….**

**LOVAGE BRITTY**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Benfits and Rules

**Soz for the realy realy late update, exams killed and I didn't have the comp for the first few weeks of holz…..**

**Disclaimer: yer I know we all know I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**PLZ REVIEW LOVE UR COMMENTS**

**xXx**

"How'd you get so good for seduction missions?" he looked at the ground as he sat next to Sakura.

"Ummm…."

She was shocked to say the very least. How could she tell the man she used to love that she basically had a friend with benefits, so she could be able to do those types of missions.

**Benefits and Rules.**

"Sakura just answer the question." He stated blankly.

"Well… HEY WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING? It's not like you've ever cared. _At least Kiba and Naruto cared." _She yelled then whispered hoping he wouldn't hear the last bit.

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear that, but he couldn't help it, since when did Kiba become such a close friend of Sakura's. His eye's widened, _maybe their together._ His stomach sank in his guts he had never felt that before it was definitely different and he didn't particularly like it.

They were still heading back to team Hebi, but Sasuke hadn't put the chakra cuffs back on which was a good thing but strange none the less. He still couldn't stop thinking about it Sakura and Kiba, _it doesn't even sound right, now Sasuke and Sakura that sounds good. _His inner said.

"**Wait what? Who are you?" **Sasuke spoke to his inner.

"_Hey how do you not know who I am, I'm your inner and I merely stated a fact."_

"**Stupid inner I've never needed you before and I don't know so go away."**

"_You do need me with this Sakura issue."_

"**What Sakura issue? There is no Sakura issue, she's just a hostage."**

"_Yes but an attractive hostage, who said she loved you and would do anything for you. She could be yours again you know."_

"**Don't be stupid she felt that way before I left her unconscious on a bench and besides she's with Kiba."**

"_So you admit you do want her to be yours again, and anyway she never said she was with Kiba just that he cared. Ask her about it."_

"**If it'll shut you up?"**

"_It will for now any way"_

'**Sighs, here it goes.'**

"Sakura…." He jumped in front of her as they landed on a tree branch

She was shocked to say the least, but she lost her footing and started to fall backwards. Lucky Sasuke actually caught her wrist and pulled her back up into him. Sakura tried her hardest not to blush but she couldn't deny it, she lowered her head as a little pink crept onto her cheeks. As soon as she regained her composure she screamed at him.

"JESUS SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL?"

"So…. Umm… You and Kiba are together?"

"Huh…. Nooo…. Well I mean… we were… but not anymore… I guess… we're friends with…… ohhh ummm I mean…" Stuttering, wide eyed and confused Sakura didn't really know how to answer.

"Sakura you know I can tell when you lie, you might be better at hiding your emotions but I can still tell. Friends with what?" he was serious, he didn't want no made up 'oh that's not what I meant' speech he new she had meat to say it.

She looked down at her feet and pulled away from him, she turned and whispered, "Friends with benefits."

Sasuke was shocked to say the least, innocent little Sakura had been doing stuff with some other guy, they weren't even dating.

"You and him have….." he couldn't say it but for some strange reason he just had to know.

Sakura new what he wanted to say, she turned and faced him.

"No we never went that far, on missions I don't plan on having sex so I didn't need to give my virginity away to anyone. I needed someone to help prep me for a seduction mission and I couldn't ask Naruto he's like a brother so I asked Kiba. I mean we did just break up at the time but we were and still are good friends." She started to act like her old self, getting carried away in the conversation.

He had to admit he was happy, she had saved herself but still what had her and Kiba actually have done.

"Hn" he smirked.

'_Smirking why is he smirking; he probably thinks I'm a whore now. Wait why do I care? Answer, easy I don't.' _she thought.

"Before we get back I have to tell you of a couple of rules.

When we're with team Hebi you DO NOT know me prior to these encounters, you're just a hostage.

You will not try to escape if you do I can not be held responsible for the actions of my team mates in your retrieval.

At all times will you were those chakra draining cuffs unless your being interrogated by me in privacy and only by me. (I will catch you before you even move 2 steps)

If you do make it known that we were once team mates you will have to deal with Karin and her Jealousy issues.

Are we clear?" he stated.

"Why yes your majesty." She said smugly as he placed the chakra cuffs back around her wrists.

They were only 200 metres away from team Hebi's camp now and Sakura was definitely not looking forward to officially meeting them.

**xXx**

Sasuke finally jumped down from the tree in front of his team, Sakura on the other hand just sat down on the branch.

"Oi, Pinky come on down we don't bite, ok I might." Suiguitsu grinned evilly.

Sasuke of course shot him a death glare but he was to busy ogling the pink shinobi to notice.

"My names not Pinky, it's…" she was cut off by Karin.

"Sakura, the pink haired shinobi from Konoha, the present Hokage's apprentice, am I correct?"

"Yes." Was all she could say as she jumped down but was unable to keep her balance with her hands tied behind her back.

She began to fall backwards but was caught by someone grabbing at her waist. She turned to see not Sasuke but the Shark toothed missing-nin.

"I still prefer Pinky." He said seductively into her ear, but before he could do anything else he was propelled into a near by tree. Sakura was left nearly face first in the ground but was once again caught. This time it was Sasuke and he didn't look to happy.

Suigutsu looked well like he had a bad headache but Sasuke didn't care after standing Sakura up he quickly drew his sword and had Siugutsu up against the very destroyed tree. His sword just grazing his neck. But what got everybody nervous was the sudden activation of his sharingan.

"Nobody lays a hand on the captive unless she breaks any rules then I will handle it **UNDERSTOOD!!!"** Sasuke's anger was growing he couldn't control it and he didn't understand why.

Suddenly he saw a pink flash appear beside him.

"Umm.. Excuse me Sas... Sir I am not harmed and I can take care of myself." She looked at him trying to calm him down.

He looked into her eyes seeing concern maybe she thought he would activate the curse mark but he didn't know. He released Suigutsu and calmed down slightly he hadn't realised it but he almost made it clear that he once new Sakura, but she did an excellent job of covering it up.

He smirked at this and walked over to the fire and sat down.

'_this is going to be a very interesting.' _Sakura thought as she went and sat next to the strangely tall and quiet man with blonde hair.

**xXx**

**Done Yeah… **

**Any comments and reviews r like totally welcome…**

**Britty Out **

**Lovage xoxoxo**

_._


	7. Official Intros and Suspicions

**Back :) lol… Man this story is nearly out of the intro stage FINALLY lol..**

**Soon I can start writing about the deeper plot… heheeh it's going to be fun.**

**Reviews PLZ peeps… **

**xXx**

He looked into her eyes seeing concern maybe she thought he would activate the curse mark but he didn't know. He released Suigutsu and calmed down slightly he hadn't realised it but he almost made it clear that he once new Sakura, but she did an excellent job of covering it up.

He smirked at this and walked over to the fire and sat down.

'_this is going to be a very interesting.' _Sakura thought as she went and sat next to the strangely tall and quiet man with blonde hair.

**xXx**

**Official Intros and Suspicions.**

"I'm Sakura, who are you?" Sakura put out her hand in a friendly gesture and smiled happily.

Looking at the big blonde man she wondered what special abilities he must have to be on Sasuke's team. He looked at her as if he was scared of something.

"My name is Juugo, I suggest you stay away from me however." He was serious, his eyes said it all.

"I should tell you I'm very stubborn and tend to not listen." She smiled gleefully, Sakura loved making new friends even if they were her captors, they couldn't be that bad if Sasuke had them on his team.

"Sakura you will not be allowed to be near Juugo unless I am present, understood?" Sasuke said as he stared through the fire.

"Well excuse me Mr. Uchiha…" she was then cut off.

"He has the curse mark and cannot control it." Sasuke muttered knowing how much she hated those horrible two words '_curse mark'_.

"Sasuke is the only one who can control him when he loses all control." Suigutsu added.

"Sasuke-kun is so amazing." Karin said sweetly sitting next to him trying to get closer.

"It is not cold Karin; there is a fire right there. Get away." Sasuke spoke in annoyance.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Sasuke still had annoying fan girls even one in his team. She used to be that annoying fan girl of course after being in a team that feeling grew into love, she still regretted feeling that way back then it was clear she was too young to understand.

"What are you laughing at bitch, just because Sasuke-kun would never love a little pink whore like you over me. You look like a prostitute, I bet you and that fox boy had loads of fun together." She glared hoping to strike a nerve about her team mate.

Sakura was seeing red, she had no idea that Sasuke had left her on a bench, she had no clue that her uniform was designed by her dying mother, or the fact that she was insulting her and Naruto but Sasuke didn't care. She was going to blow, she wanted to injure the red haired tracker then heal her and do it over and over. She stood up about to jump, even with her chakra cuffs she didn't care she just jumped.

Sasuke couldn't let all his hard work about hiding his past just go up in flames, there would be to many questions involved.

Sakura couldn't believe it, one second she was flying towards the red haired 'bitch' then the next she was being held on top of Sasuke's shoulder. She squirmed and wriggled, she needed to teach that girl a lesson and she was being denied that.

"Ha Sasuke-kun protected me from you, it's not like I needed it though." She said teasingly.

Sakura was about to open her mouth and say a few rude words but was stopped to hear Sasuke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE KARIN!!! I should undo her cuffs and let her beat you so bad. I won't because you need to track Itachi, now I've got to calm down the hostage." He sighed he hated how Sakura was going to yell at him for this but he had to avoid her speaking of him when they were team 7.

**xXx**

Jumping from tree to tree with the hostage, to his surprise she wasn't moving anymore and she wasn't screaming "SASUKE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD LET ME KILL HER, DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID. SHE DOESN' KNOW FUCK ALL." That was the last thing she had said then it went silent.

They were far enough away from Hebi for him to put her down. He slowly slipped her off his shoulders fully expecting and angry reaction. Her head was lowered he couldn't even see her face as she turned her back on him. Something was wrong; he slowly undid her chakra cuffs allowing her to move properly.

She turned and gave him a sad smile, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

'Crap they made her cry, I hate it when she cries.' He thought.

**xXx**

**Back with Team Hebi.**

"That was strange." Suigutsu spoke up.

"I think he's angry at me, I guess I'll have to make it up to him." Karin giggled at her thoughts.

Suigutsu rolled his eyes when Juugo finally spoke, "Karin you hurt that Sakura girl deeply, her eyes showed her shattering. The first and second comment seemed to spark the most attention though."

"Whoa how did you see all that just by watching her eyes?" Suigutsu questioned.

"Who cares, I'm glad I hurt her feelings, the way she looks at MY Sasuke-kun as if she knows him. I don't think so, like seriously she's just a weak leaf ninja." Karin grumbled.

Both Suigutsu's and Karin's eyes widened at the realization, _'leaf ninja,'_ she could very well know Sasuke.

"The age does seem right; maybe they were in the same academy class. He could've hurt her feelings really bad when he left maybe that's why she was so angry." Suigutsu grinned he could have fun with this knowledge.

"From my vast knowledge the pink haired girl and her fox teammate were both trained by one of the three legendary Sannin, and so was Sasuke. You don't think they could've been teammates do you? Poor Sasuke-kun having such weaklings as teammates, we're so lucky he left them." She spoke as if she was dating Sasuke, very delusional girl indeed.

"If this is true and Sasuke did not tell us then there is a reason we must forget about it or just not mention it to him. Karin and Suigutsu don't say anything. Oh and Karin watch what you say about Sakura, you might not be so lucky next time." Juugo said this so calmly whereas Suigutsu and Karin were buzzing with excitement at all the fun they could have using the pink haired shinobi.

Secrets never stay sealed for long.

**xXx**

**Done guys, how was it????**

**Review PLZ lol**

**Xoxoxo Britty**


	8. Losing Control

**Bak wit 2 new chapters :) **

**Thanks 4 the reviews uze guys made me wanna write more. Special thanks 2 **

ylle2000

halfkyuubikat

nassima123

**xXx**

"If this is true and Sasuke did not tell us then there is a reason we must forget about it or just not mention it to him. Karin and Suigutsu don't say anything. Oh and Karin watch what you say about Sakura, you might not be so lucky next time." Juugo said this so calmly whereas Suigutsu and Karin were buzzing with excitement at all the fun they could have using the pink haired shinobi.

Secrets never stay sealed for long.

**xXx**

**Losing Control**

"Sakura, you know if you just tell me where Akatsuki's hideout is, I'll let you go. Then you don't have to put up with me or my team." He muttered.

'Is he trying to make me feel better.' She thought.

"But I don't want to go." She whispered.

"What?" Did he just hear right, she didn't want to go, maybe she's getting attached again he thought.

"Juugo, I want to try help him." Sakura spoke up. She wasn't lying she did want to rid Juugo of the curse mark but she also wanted to stay to try recover the old Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hn, that's it, your vocabulary sucks honestly didn't that snake teach you anything." She said smugly.

"Still annoying I see." He smirked.

'**That'll shut her up about the past.' **

'_Man outer Sasuke that's know way to speak to your future wife.'_

'**You Again, I thought I got rid of you. Future wife, I've hurt her enogh.**_**'**_

'_Never, besides look what you did she's…. Hey she's not crying, she actually looks mad. I think you can handle this Bye.'_

'**No help at all. **_**Sighs.'**_

"SASUKE UCHIHA, I HATE YOU SO MUCH." She said as she walked up to him and slapped him, she didn't realize but she had infused her open palm with hint of chakra.

"WHO THE HELL KNOCKS OUT HIS OWN TEAMMATE AND LEAVES HER ON A BENCH. YOU ICE BRICK FOR A HUMAN, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND KILLING THAT ASSHOLE ITACHI." Her face was about to explode with anger, how the hell did she and Naruto want him back he has changed.

"Don't you ever mention _that _name Sakura, not ever." He said as if blood was dripping from his mouth.

"OH WHO I-TA-CHI. (Squeals)"

Sasuke had slammed her up against a tree, his chakra flaring, signalling the rest of Hebi that something was up.

"You want to know why I left you on that bench, you are _weak_. You would've been killed the second I left Konoha with me. You were and still are a distraction from my life's goal. You are in my ROAD!!! TELL ME WHERE ITACHI IS." The curse mark had started crossing his body until he had fully formed into that monster with wings and long grey hair.

Fear plagued her eyes she had never seen him change like this before, the old Sasuke was gone completely. His grip tightened around her neck slowly cutting off her winf pipe.

"I….. Ca..n't….Bre….ath….. Sa....- kun…" she fell unconscious as she said his name the way she used to say it.

He dropped her body as Team Hebi stood behind him, they were terrified to see the pink haired girl lying helplessly on the ground, they thought she used to be his teammate, how could he treat her like that.

The curse mark disappeared and the normally calm and collected Sasuke stood staring at his old comrade.

'_you hurt her, how could you hurt the girl you love.'_

'**I didn't….. I couldn't stop myself… I lost control. Sakura I'm sorry.'**

'_Don't tell me that, tell her when she waked up.'_

Juugo suddenly spoke up, "Karin grab Sakura and take her back to camp, tend to her wounds." Karin grumbled as she picked up the ninja and walked back to camp with Suigutsu.

"Sasuke, was that the first time you've lost control?" Juugo said as he walked beside him.

"In the second form yes. But there was another when the curse mark first activated, I jus wanted to kill them." Said Sasuke thinking back to the time in the forest of Death, he just wanted to kill them all for hurting her. Now he was the one hurting her.

"What stoped you from killing her?" Juugo asked.

"Her eyes, the fear and sadness. I told myself I would never see those eyes again." For the first time since leaving Konoha he actually felt remorse for causing pain.

**xXx**

**With Karin and Suigutsu at Team Hebi camp.**

"Just a few bumps and scratches, there's nothing wrong with her. She's such a weakling." Karin grumbled as she slowly cleaned up Sakura wounds.

"She just got hammered by her possible ex teammate probs about not telling him where Itachi is. She should've known better really. But did you see his eyes when he changed back, he looked like Juugo, confused and sad." Suigutsu said out loud.

"You think my poor Sasuke-kun lost control of the curse mark, that's new. She must've said something to trigger it." Karin spoke almost normally to Suigutsu.

"And to make it stop." Suigutsu finished her sentence.

Suddenly Sasuke and Juugo walked through the trees looking rather confused.

"Um.. How is she?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh super, you nearly choked her to death, how come she didn't fight back." Suigutsu said.

"To weak and scared." Karin giggled evilly.

All three men just gave her a dirty death stare.

"What???" Karin squealed.

"Suigutsu you go scan the surrounding area to the south, Juugo go scan the area to the east and I'll head to the north and west, Karin look after the hostage until we return." Sasuke demanded, he just wanted to get away from looking at Sakura the guilt he felt was horrible.

All three men jumped into the tree's heading off leaving the defenceless Sakura in the nosey hands of Karin.

"I'm sure know one will mind if I take a look at some of her memories while she's knocked out." Karin said to herself with an evil grin on her face.

**xXx**

**Ok onto the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter tonight sometime ok…**

**REVIEW…**

**Xoxxox Britty**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**2****nd**** chapter in 1 day lol..**

**Disclaimer: For all my chapters I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto.**

**Let's begin then shall we.**

**xXx**

All three men jumped into the tree's heading off leaving the defenceless Sakura in the nosey hands of Karin.

"I'm sure know one will mind if I take a look at some of her memories while she's knocked out." Karin said to herself with an evil grin on her face.

**Secrets revealed.**

Karin placed both hands on Sakura's head and closed her eyes letting her body chakra flow through Sakura gathering memories that she wanted to see.

_Memory_

"_Sas-uke."_

"_Sakura huh."_

_There standing on top of the ledge was the dark haired avenger._

_Suddenly the hyperactive Ninja ran out standing next to Sakura._

"Boring next." Spoke Karin as a new memory formed.

_Memory_

_It was in the dark of night, walking into the centre of the road stood a young pink haired ninja._

"This looks interesting." Karin thought.

_The pink haired girl looked shocked as she saw the pack on the young Uchiha's back._

"_it's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?" he spoke._

"_This is the only road out of the village." She answered."_

"_You should go to bed." He spoke._

_A tear poured down her face as she spoke, "Why Sasuke, why won't you ever tell me anything. Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing…" but she was cut off by the Uchiha._

"_Why should I tell you anything? Keep your nose out of my business." He spoke._

"_I know you hate me."_

"Oh blah blah what a cry baby, to the important part." Karin sighed.

"_You haven't changed, you're still annoying."_

"Hahaha burn pinky. Rejection, you say you love him and he say's you're annoying. This is classic stuff." Karin laughed.

_Sakura ran after her and yelled, "IF YOU GO I'LL SCREAM AND….."_

_Sasuke appeared behind her, she went silent. His lip was curled then he returned to normal._

"HEY what was that? I saw that lip curl, what the fuck does that mean?" Karin screamed.

"_Sakura."_

_There was pause._

"_Thank you for everything." Sasuke then bumped her on the back of the head._

**xXx**

As this was all occurring in Sakura's mind Suigutsu and Juugo had returned and new from the position Karin was in that she was reading memories.

"She's going to be in so much trouble when Sasuke get's back." He laughed; to Suigutsu this was going to be the funniest thing in the world.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped down, "What the fuck is Karin doing to her."

"Umm… reading memories. We should probably tell you that we figured you new that Sakura chick prior to kidnapping her. I think Karin might've got well nosey as usual." Suigutsu explained.

This was the first time that the person would wake up under Karin's jutsu but it happened.

Sakura's eyes sprung open, she sat up, screamed and pushed Karin off of her, breaking the jutsu.

The aftermath of this reckless behaviour caused Sakura to fall back into unconsciousness, Karin just sat up.

"What the fuck did you do Karin?" Sasuke questioned her still mad as ever.

"That's not the issue right now, she screwed up my jutsu when I wasn't finished with her memory, and it was never returned to her body. I have it now. And it's a hilarious memory Sasuke really you are mean accept for the lip curl, what was that?" Karin couldn't stop talking.

"Karin what memory?" Sasuke asked.

"The night you left, you knocked her out after she told you she loved you. You left her on a bench, Hilarious stuff to, she cried like a little bitch." Karin laughed so hard she started to tear.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura as she lay on the ground as a tear rolled down her face.

Sakura suddenly shot up and screamed on the top of her lungs, "SASUKE."

She looked to her right and saw him standing, "I just dreamt of the day after you left." She whispered.

Sasuke walked over to her, "They know you were once my comrade it's ok."

"Sasuke I can't remember you leaving." She said as a tear ran down her face.

He slowly lifted his hand and wiped the tear away, "Maybe that's a good thing, ok just don't worry about it." He said in the most compassionate voice the Uchiha has ever used.

'**He's being nice to us. YEAH!!!!!' Sakura's inner spoke**

'_What Inner your back? Why?' Sakura replied._

'**Well I left the day he left; we can't even remember him leaving anymore so I guess I came back.' Her inner laughed as a sweat dropped.**

'_Don't remind me that I can't remember. What does he mean that it's better if I don't remember?'_

'**Dunno, don't care, he's being nice.' Her inner screamed.**

Suddenly she remembered how she ended up unconscious.

"The curse mark." She blurted out as she wrapped her hands around her throat and backed away from Sasuke.

She looked into his eyes as she saw the tiniest bit of sadness engulf them. He looked away from her as if he was guilty for hurting her again.

"I'm going to get rid of that curse mark from you and Juugo ok." She said with a smile then strangely enough hugged him.

"Hn." He said.

"I'm not your fan girl anymore Sasuke ok I was hugging you because whether you like it our not you never cut your bonds from me or Naruto. We're still your friends" she said as she released him.

"I don't need friends."

"Oh well to late." She giggled as she walked over to the fire and started going through there packs grabbing some cans of food.

Team Hebi stared in amazement their hostage was cooking for them happily and humming a tune.

'**She's like her old self, now that she can't remember that night.' He was happy about this as he told his inner.**

'_Coming to talk to me a see, well that's good. If you could only forget that night then maybe you two would finally get together.'_

'**Shut up about that already, I can't love anyone, maybe after I kill that bastard. I will return to konoha and try to live my life with team 7 again.'**

'_You do want to return, I knew it.'_

"Hn." He accidentally spoke out loud as Sakura handed him his food.

"You have an inner too?" Sakura giggled then continued to hand out the food.

Things were finally calming done but not for long, as two certain Akatsuki members were going through Mist, just outside of Karin's range to be able to detect their chakra.

**xXx**

**done 2 chapters enjoy guys **

**REVIEWS **

**Xoxox Britty**


	10. The New Sakura

**Hey Hey thanks sooo much for the reviews.**

**Thus chapter is dedicated to all my peeps that have reviewed. XOXOXO guys.**

**xXx**

"Hn." He accidentally spoke out loud as Sakura handed him his food.

"You have an inner too?" Sakura giggled then continued to hand out the food.

Things were finally calming done but not for long, as two certain Akatsuki members were going through Mist, just outside of Karin's range to be able to detect their chakra.

**xXx**

**The New Sakura.**

'_So are you going to go talk to her?' His inner suggested as they sat around to fire after their meal._

'**No she's busy examining Juugo's curse mark, god you're annoying.'**

'_I know, but she could look at yours next. Then you'll be you again when she gets rid of it.'_

'**If she can, I doubt it. Besides I don't want to get rid of it, I need the power to defeat Itachi.'**

'_Itachi, Itachi, Itachi is that all you ever think about. How can you not look at her and not want to see what those plump, luscious lips taste like?'_

'**Hn.'**

'_You are such a bad liar, I am you I tell you what you won't accept Teme.'_

Silence.

'_Now you're ignoring me, real mature Sasuke.'_

Sasuke finally snapped back into reality, as he tried to escape that annoying inner self. His inner was right about something's however, like the fact that he did want to see what she tasted like and he did want to go talk to her to see how much different she is without _that _memory.

"You know it's kind of weird that I don't remember how he left, but I do know I was angry at him about it. What do you think he did?" Sakura questioned as she sent chakra pulsing through the curse mark to try find the reason I activates.

As if on cue Karin was about to open her big mouth but was stopped, "Karin you say another word and I swear I will shut you up myself." Sasuke growled, he new she was going to blurt it out and Sakura would run off crying.

"Shut me up personally, I like the sound of that." Karin purred as she suddenly sat on Sasuke's lap.

Without hesitation he shoved the red head off his lap, landing hard on the dusty ground. Sakura was the first to crack up laughing, she lost concentration and her jutsu died but she didn't care at that moment she had just seen the funniest thing in her life.

"Karin that's not how you seduce a man." She giggled.

"Oh and I suppose you can do better? Ha doubtful unless you really are a slut?" Karin chuckled.

"I am not a slut thank you very much; I have to do certain missions like the one you guys kidnapped me from. I know how to make men do what I want, I'm ANBU see?" Sakura said pointing to her ANBU tattoo.

"Hey here's an idea let's see who's better at seducing, what'd you say?" Suigutsu smiled inwardly.

'**Sakura won't do it, the old Sakura wouldn't do that.' Sasuke thought.**

"If you're game Pinky? Rules are simple you try seduce Suigutsu, and I'll try Sasuke. Loser has to um… Walk around in nothing but her underwear all night." Karin was so excited the chance to finally seduce Sasuke.

Sakura tuned to Sasuke and simply smiled, "Sasuke are we friends?'

"No."

"Ok good, then you don't mind me trying to fit in and make new friends?" She wasn't really asking him more like telling him, she was going to make him regret leaving her and Naruto, by at least trying to make the ice cube jealous.

"So it's a deal?" Whined Karin.

"Deal. Hey Suigutsu come over her." She smiled seductively and gave a wink.

He did as he was told with a grin on his face he could also feel the daggers being shot through his back by the Uchiha's death stare. Karin went and sat next to the youngest Uchiha to watch and see how far the pink ninja got to seducing Suigutsu.

Sakura pushed the shark faced ninja up against the tree next to her and turned around and crouched down to her pack. No surprise but Suigutsu couldn't keep his eyes off of her curvy ass, Sakura noticed this. It seems she wouldn't have to even get out her favourite lip gloss to assist her; she slightly giggled and looked over at Karin, Sasuke and Juugo she gave a little wink and began to stand up. Pushing her ass up against Suigutsu's groin, she stood up straight, slowly adding pressure as she turned around and placing her hands on his chest.

Sakura meant business and Sasuke knew it, she had the same look in her eyes as she had the day he had kidnapped her. Suigutsu didn't know what to do, he wasn't expecting her to be so full on, it was only a bet. He could almost smell her soft porcelain skin, just like Sasuke prior to this he wanted to see if she tasted of strawberries. Sakura her face beside his ear, her warm breath flowing past his ear. She smelled wonderful and her neck looked so inviting, 'just one kiss,' he thought.

His pants slowly began to grown tighter, she was still applying pressure to him so she was able to feel the sudden growth in his pants, she simply smirked and slid her hand down gripping onto the top of his pants.

Sasuke growled which was noticed by both Karin and Juugo, he was getting worked up.

'_I know what your thinking, why doesn't she touch me like that? Right? Well I bet she would touch you like that if you just put the effort in.'_

'**She's meant to hate me, not be friendly to me and especially not him. Her hand is way to long, what the fuck.' Sasuke felt as if his chest was about to explode. He denied it was jealousy but it was pretty clear that it was.**

Sakura new she had this in the bag, she slowly opened her mouth and pressed against his ear and simply whispered, "Suigutsu, you know I'm not wearing any panties, we could me this _quick and fun!"_ she said in her mist seductive voice.

Suigutsu cocked his head back against the tree and moaned at the thought, as Sasuke's growl grew louder.

"Stop…" Suigutsu panted.

"Are you sure sexy?" She slid her hand down pressing against his hardened cock.

"Oh… GOD No…. I mean yes. Please I can't take this anymore." The friction between the material and her hand created warmth. He wanted to blow his load right there and then.

"I give, I give. Oh fuck…" Suigutsu moaned out.

Sakura released him and stepped back, he seemed to be sweating quite a lot.

"That would've been the easiest seduction mission ever." She giggled and went and sat next to Juugo. She looked at Karin who seemed a little flustered she never would've guessed that Sakura was capable of such torment.

She then turned her gaze to Sasuke, he looked well she expected him to look emotionless but instead he looked really angry. She tensed up maybe that wasn't the smartest thing for her to do but she didn't care, in fact it looked as if someone had ripped his heart out or if he had seen the love of his life cheat on him right in front of him.

Sakura's heart sank, that feeling started to return. She hadn't felt that feeling since 3 years after Sasuke had originally left. Her heart tingled with guilt, she couldn't even look at Juugo, and she felt like such a slut. She did all of this to prove a point, to shut that red head up. Some how it felt as if the old Sakura had died inside of her and the new seductive Sakura sat there. She wanted to curl up and die, maybe she should've wished something different because in a few days her wish may just come true.

**xXx**

**I felt horrible writing that, this is all Karin's fault for fucking up with her jutsu and taking Sakura's memory.**

**Don't worry the old angry Sakura will be back. The next chapter will have tears and feelings revealed… hehhe read to find out.**

**REVIEWS**

**XOXOXO Britty.**


	11. With Memories Come Tears

**Soz bout the delay. I was going to write it this morning but I had to work. Hope you guys enjoy it, it's really going to start to make sense soon especially with the 2 certain akatsuki members appearing to cause trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Review.**

**xXx**

Sakura's heart sank, that feeling started to return. She hadn't felt that feeling since 3 years after Sasuke had originally left. Her heart tingled with guilt, she couldn't even look at Juugo, and she felt like such a slut. She did all of this to prove a point, to shut that red head up. Some how it felt as if the old Sakura had died inside of her and the new seductive Sakura sat there. She wanted to curl up and die, maybe she should've wished something different because in a few days her wish may just come true.

**xXx**

**With Memories come Tears.**

"Sasuke-kun, I believe it's my turn now." Karin tried to say seductively.

"Fuck off Karin; I'm not in the mood for this shit." Sasuke grunted and walked off. Everybody just stared accept for Sakura she had expected it.

Suigetsu started to giggle and gave an evil smile to Karin, "Hey four eyes guess what? You lost, that means no clothes tonight." He couldn't help but start to laugh now.

"Oh please I wouldn't want to make you _uncomfortable _again." Karin sniggered as she hinted towards his groin. Suigetsu's face went all shades of pink; Karin had actually found something to annoy him to death with.

Juugo silently walked over to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree as usual, Suigetsu and Karin were still arguing whereas Sakura still sat on the log looking at the ground, she was still ashamed at what she had done. She new she never would've done that before, it was like the old happy and playful Sakura combined with the talented ninja that she now was., nearly all of her anger was gone. The hurt that she once felt seemed fake as if it never happened and to Sakura not remembering that night meant she had lost apart of herself, the part that made her strive to be stronger, better and not that weak girl he had left on the bench.

'_I know I'll make them all lunch, maybe go get firewood. Anything to help.' Sakura thought._

'**Hey that's a good idea, that'll get Sasuke's attention.' Her inner voiced itself.**

'_He's still probably disgusted at me, I mean it's not like I would care what he thinks or anything.'_

'**Problem is we do.'**

'_Yeah, I kind of miss not hating him but I don't feel as though I have a reason anymore. Smile and wave, just be happy that's my goal.'_

'**Juugo and Sasuke look like they're having a good talk, I mean whoa Sasuke's actually talking, Che, he must not hate us.'**

**xXx**

At that moment Sasuke and Juugo were discussing there future actions, how would they find Itachi and kill him was the main problem. At one stage Juugo had mentioned taking advantage of Sakura's new (or should we say old) loyalty to him. Sasuke quickly shut that idea out, he wouldn't purposely do anything like that, she had to tell him on her own otherwise it would be like taking candy from a dying, ill baby. Sasuke was meant to be bad, but not that bad. Little did they know Itachi and Kisame were headed in the same direction as Team Hebi, and maybe just maybe both groups would cross paths?

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go make us all lunch and then maybe get firewood is that ok?" Sakura dragged herself towards him and gave a bright happy smile.

"Hn." Was all he said as she gave a wave and headed to their packs.

'What the hell was that, _Sasuke-kun _I don't deserve that name from her.' He thought as he watched her. He didn't mind the new Sakura but he did prefer the strong minded, loud and rude medic he had kidnapped.

'**Hello again. I hate to say it but you're right, you don't deserve it. She's not as spunky as before either, you need to fix this.' His inner rambled on.**

'_How can I fix what is lost?'_

'**Replace what was lost with the truth. Make her hate you again, just like that night.'**

'_I can't, it was so hard the first time, she'll cry. I'm sick of being the reason she cries.'_

'**She's no longer the Sakura you or Naruto know, she's the old weak Sakura, with new techniques, her emotions will het in the way again, she may even be killed.'**

'_Hn.'_

At that moment Sasuke had decided, but he needed to know something first. He slowly walked over to Karin; she immediately shoved past Suigetsu completely forgetting their argument and stood in front of Sasuke, smiling away.

"Karin is there any possible way to give Sakura her memories back?" Sasuke said quietly enough so Sakura could not hear the conversation.

"I can not give them back; they will be manipulated by being through my chakra system for a long time. However, I know this is going to blow your mind, well to read memories I take the memory using my chakra right? However I only severely damaged the memory by not returning it to her. There may be pieces still left behind, she may not even realise that they belong to the lost memory." Karin was rudely interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Karin?" He said distastefully.

"I didn't know you wanted to know Sasuke-kun. If you want her to remember you leaving her there on that bench you have to make her piece the memory together. You know make it connect then I can quickly fill the gaps in by transferring some more small particles. It should all come back after that." Karin grinned then went emotionless, she had hoped Sasuke would compliment her but remembered that's not what _her _Sasuke-kun would do.

"Thank you Karin, that was very helpful of you." Sasuke smirked and walked away, he new he wasn't going to hear the end of this conversation for at least 2 month.

Karin screamed and ran over to Suigetsu to rub it in his face; she started to laugh hysterically at how his face dropped. Sakura had just came with the firewood and wondered why know one had eaten the lunch she had made. She silently walked beside Sasuke and gave him another smile.

'_I am so sick of that smile, right now. I don't deserve that god damned friendly smile.'_

His anger grew as she picked up the plate with the sandwich on it and held it out in front of him she was about to open her mouth when she was abruptly cut off.

Sasuke flicked his hand sending the food everywhere, some slightly landed on Sakura, she looked a little his by his actions.

"Sakura stop being so fucking nice to me. I don't deserve shit form you, or anyone else." Sasuke stated as he walked away from her.

Her eyes widened she didn't understand why he had done or said that. She ran a few steps then stopped and stared at his retreating back, that site seemed familiar somehow.

"Why'd you do that Sasuke-kun?" she simply whispered, as she said this he stopped and cringed at what he was about to do. He tilted his head back facing her and said those three words.

"You're still annoying." Sasuke smirked just like he had done back on that night.

Sakura's eyes started to water as her mind suddenly hit overdrive, Karin had snuck up behind her and did what she knew Sasuke wanted her to do.

The small pieces of memory were all swirling around in her head, forming the memory of that dreaded night. She was now holding her head as the pain and suffering, that feeling of being alone all hit her at once.

Sasuke turned to face her with worry written in his eyes, even if it was deeply hidden in his eyes, it was there.

"FUCK YOU SASUKE UCHIHA." Tears started falling even harder then before, she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"WHO THE FUCK KNOCKS OUT A COMRADE WHO'S THROWS HER HEART AT YOU. HUH, LEAVING ME ON A BENCH, WHAT THE FUCK. NO WONDER I HATED YOU. I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW." She screamed as she walked up to him and slapped him, then started thumping his chest as she was overwhelmed with more tears.

"How can you hate me more? I gave you your memory back, so you'd be you again." He said as he rubbed his red cheek, all of Team Hebi watched on, Karin laughed at some stage but that was replaced with anger when Sakura hit Sasuke.

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID ICICLE." She paused at what she had just said, Sasuke's eyes widened, had she really just said what he thought she had said.

The realization hit Sakura; she had once again fallen into the trap that was Sasuke Uchiha. She ran as fast as she could, her eyes where all fogged up, she ran through the forest as fast as she could until she suddenly tripped and was sent hurdling down a hill. She eventually landed in a soft bed of native flowers. She didn't move however, she didn't want to run anymore, so she just lied there and cried what was left of her heart out.

**xXx**

**I guess that'll do for this chapter. A major twist will occur in the next chapter.**

**Can you guess who is in the middle of the plot twist???**

**Sasuke & Sakura.**

**Suigetsu & Karin**

**Sakura &Itachi**

**Naruto & Sakura.**

**Read on to find out. I write faster the more reviews I receive so keep sending them my way.**

**Reviews.**

**Xoxoxoxo Britty Lovage.**


	12. You will get him killed

**HeyHey….**

**Back at school (sighs) my updates will come a little bit slower then usual now… and sorry about my bad grammar sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID ICICLE." She paused at what she had just said, Sasuke's eyes widened, had she really just said what he thought she had said.

The realization hit Sakura; she had once again fallen into the trap that was Sasuke Uchiha. She ran as fast as she could, her eyes where all fogged up, she ran through the forest as fast as she could until she suddenly tripped and was sent hurdling down a hill. She eventually landed in a soft bed of native flowers. She didn't move however, she didn't want to run anymore, so she just lied there and cried what was left of her heart out.

**xXx**

**You Will Get Him Killed.**

It had been roughly half an hour since she had ran off, apart from the tears and sadness she didn't quite feel well. She was exhausted, but it couldn't have been from the running. As a medic ninja would she used her eyes first to exam her exterior to see if there was any visible damage. She noticed a gash on her leg from tumbling down the hill, cursing to herself, she extended her hand to the gash and started to concentrate her chakra, nothing happened. Her eyes widened in shock, she should be able to this easily and now she couldn't.

Glancing at a small tree growing from the side of the tree decided to try something. It was only a theory but it would explain why she felt a little ill. With all her might she clenched her fist and tried to gather chakra in her fist and aimed for the tree.

WHACK.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," she screamed as she shock her hand in pain, the tree still standing with not a dint in it.

"My fucking chakra has been sealed, SASUKE!!!! Grrrrr." She was so angry at him now, how could he seal her chakra.

'_Maybe to stop you from getting far if you escaped.' Sakura's inner pronounced_

'**I don't care, I mean how am I meant to get up this fucking hill thing without my chakra?**_"_

'_We'll figure it out, I mean we always do.' Her inner smiled then went silent._

She slowly turned away from the cliff in sheer horror.

"Akatsuki." She murmured, how they had appeared right behind her without her noticing was oblivious to her but there they were.

"*sniff, sniff* the fox boys teammate reeks of Sasuke's scent, Itachi." Kisame stated as he stood back behind another akatsuki member.

"It…Itachi." Her dried eyes began to tear again, the man who was responsible for all of Sasuke's problems was standing there right in front of her.

"Nice to see you again, we're actually on our way to Naruto. I suppose you're not with him, instead your with my brother. Very interesting." Itachi exclaimed as he lifted off his akatsuki hat.

In a mere flash Itachi was gone and then had re-appeared in front of her pushing her into the rocky hill. She screamed as a sharp rock cut her side.

"Look at that Itachi she's not even fighting back, what would Sasuke see in her anyway?" Kisame interrupted which awarded him a intense glance from Itachi.

"Her Chakra has been sealed it seems. So you're his ex-teammate turned hostage. Yet he likes you, yes this is very interesting." Itachi continued.

"He doesn't like me, and I HATE him." She snickered.

"He does girl, he is my brother after all. We are very similar and have the same taste in women. If I'm attracted to you then there is a high chance he is. That is not the point pinky." Sakura suddenly cut him off.

"IT'S SAKURA, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU MEN." She screamed at him as tears continued to pool in her eyes, she had a feeling that her life would not continue for much longer.

"Do not interrupt like that again, understand? Now as I was saying that's not the point. My problem is, is that he seems, now what's the word? Oh yes, he seems distracted from his main goal, killing me. Disappointing wouldn't you say?" Itachi paused looking onto her eyes, usual by this time his opponents eyes would be filled with fear, but hers were different they were filled with anger.

"Itachi we need to go and get that brat before you're brother's little tracker senses you using that tiny bit of chakra." Kisame stated.

"It's ok by the time they realize I have been we will be long gone." He looked at Kisame as his mangekyou sharingan activated. Kisame snickered as Itachi turned his attention back to the defenceless ninja.

"You will get him killed, is that what you want?" Itachi still stared at her, she had not looked into his eyes yet to see the mangekyou sharingan.

"What?" Then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Sakura saw red and black, nothing but red and black.

Suddenly she saw something lying on the ground in front of her.

"Pink hair, that's me." She stated.

Itachi appeared over the other Sakura holding a kunai, as he thrust it towards her something or someone appeared in front of her taking the impact of the attack to his heart. He fell straight to the ground next to the other Sakura, both lay there with there teary eyes locked. As Sasuke drew his last breath the other Sakura grabbed the kunai from his chest and drove it straight through her heart.

The real Sakura stood there, her face full of fresh tears. Her Sasuke had saved her then she had taken her life right in front of her eyes.

She had no clue what was happening when suddenly she heard Itachi talk.

"You are trapped in my world created by my Tsukuyomi. This will repeat for 72 hours, I control time and space here. I told you'd be the reason he dies."

Her breathing became heavier as the sight of Sasuke and her dead bodies disappeared, suddenly she saw herself lying there again and Itachi standing above her with a kunai.

"NO STOP IT!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS. SASUKE!!!!!!!! HELP ME, LET ME GO, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!." She was full out crying as Sasuke was stabbed once again by the kunai.

As Itachi released the Jutsu she fell to the ground, her eyes were foggy and filled with unshed tears. She wasn't unconscious but she couldn't move, was it true that she would be the death of the man she loved.

Even though it seemed like 72 hours for Sakura in reality it was only a second.

"Aren't we going to kill her Itachi?" Kisame looked puzzled.

"No, I want her to hurt my brother, making him resent me. If he kills me when the time is right, I want him to have someone waiting." Itachi stated as eh stepped away from her motionless body.

"Ha you're such a caring brother. Oh… I feel a chakra heading our way. We better get going now, let's get that Kyuubi. "Kisame laughed as they both disappeared.

**xXx**

As Itachi and Kisame had only just begun to talk to Sakura, Sasuke began to worry after she hadn't come back yet. He new she wouldn't get far with that chakra seal on, but when she hadn't returned he got a bad vibe.

As Sasuke flew through the trees searching for the pink haired beauty his mind began to wonder.

'_I hope she's ok, she should've figured out about the chakra seal by now and returned even if she is pissed at me. I hope she's got it off her chest by the time I find her, I hate seeing her cry.'_

'**Then don't make her cry you Teme. Something's wrong I can feel it.'**

**xXx**

"SUIGETSU, ITACHI'S CHAKRA. WE GOTTA FIND SASUKE." Karin screamed as she jumped into the tree. Both men followed suite, how she could sense his chakra when he had hidden it so well from Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu had got them stumped.

**xXx**

At that moment Itachi had activated his Mangekyou sharingan, his chakra sharply spiked, every single member of Team Hebi sensed it.

**xXx**

"ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke growled as he felt the dark chakra spike. He turned and sped off towards where Itachi's chakra had originated from.

He suddenly stopped on a branch, his breathing hitched and his eyes shot open. The realization hit him.

'_Sakura.'_

"You will not take away another PRECIOUS PERSON." Sasuke was furious; his curse mark activated and started to consume his body.

Suddenly the chakra spike had stopped and disappeared, but it didn't matter he was going to where it had came from, Sakura might be there.

**xXx**

Sakura's body felt the dark curse mark chakra sky rocket, even in as much as she was in her body began to hop up. She was unconsciously walking away and over to the other side of the native flower field where she saw a large tree and a lake. Even if she had wanted to stop she couldn't her body was just acting on impulse now, she had no say in the matter.

Pictures of her and Sasuke dying still plagued her mind, when would her suffering end.

**xXx**

**Done. :)**

**Bet you guys didn't see that one coming?**

**REVIEWS GUYS **

**LOVAGE XOXOXO Britty**


	13. On the Brink of Insanity

**Hey hey, hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

Sakura's body felt the dark curse mark chakra sky rocket, even in as much as she was in her body began to hop up. She was unconsciously walking away and over to the other side of the native flower field where she saw a large tree and a lake. Even if she had wanted to stop she couldn't her body was just acting on impulse now, she had no say in the matter.

Pictures of her and Sasuke dying still plagued her mind, when would her suffering end.

**xXx**

**On the brink of insanity.**

'**It's your fault; you are too weak to save him.' This darker more evil inner stood before Sakura.**

'_He's going to die because of me.' She sobbed._

'**Yes, all because you couldn't let him go. You know I'm right.'**

By this time the still foggy eyed ninja was standing, staring into the depths of the murky water. Everything around her was dull and colourless, going from the colourful lower field to the lifeless lake. Sakura was having her own inner battle, the Tsukuyomi had greatly affected her metal capabilities, many ninja before her had gone insane within seconds of being released from the jutsu, Sasuke and Kakashi were the only two people who did not fall victim to the mental struggle within there brains. Many would commit suicide. Sakura was on the brink of insanity, she had to fight back to survive otherwise she too would fall by the hands of Itachi.

It was Itachi's plan to test the young women, to see if she was worthy of Sasuke's affections and if she wasn't then yes she would die.

**xXx**

At that moment Sasuke had arrived on top of the hill, just above the flower field.

"Stupid chakra seal, why the fuck did I put it on her." Sasuke said to himself as the rest of team Hebi jumped down beside him.

"Sasuke I can still feel Itachi's slight chakra signal, we can catch up to him. We have to leave now." Karin spoke up and stepped right next to him, looking at the curse marking pulsing throughout his body.

"I don't care about that right now, tell me can you sense Sakura?" he questioned as the curse mark receded.

Karin's face grew red with anger, why would he care about Sakura when he could finally catch up to Itachi. Suigetsu and Juugo both looked stunned, this was Sasuke's life goal after all and here he was putting it on hold.

"KARIN, CAN YOU SENSE HER?" he yelled his time becoming more impatient.

Karin closed her eyes and focused trying to search out Sakura's chakra.

"No, the seal has completely hidden her chakra. Maybe Itachi's got her." Karin finally answered.

"No, I can sense her presence. She's still in the area, I can tell." He retorted.

"Sasuke how can you sense her presence if Karin can't even sense her Chakra?" Suigetsu broke the silence.

"I just CAN, don't ask questions and start searching. She's hurt and can feel it. I will head north past the lake, I couldn't care less what way youse spread out, JUST FIND HER." As soon as he said these words he disappeared down the bottom of the hill.

Sasuke stood at the base of the hill for a moment, then got the feeling and turned around. He slowly pivoted around to face the rocky base. His eyes shot open as wide as they could go. He walked over and traced the impacted area. Someone was thrown into the wall of rocks with great force. He new there was a very high probability that this was caused by Itachi, but it wasn't solid proof that Sakura had been there.

**xXx**

'**You can save him, you know?' her inner stated.**

'_WHAT? HOW? TELL ME? NOW!!!!!!!!!' Sakura screamed shaking her inner back and forth._

'**You die.' **

'_Wh-what?'_

'**You die and he lives, simple.'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**If you aren't there to distract him when they fight they he lives. As long as you live you will be the ultimate distraction.'**

'_No that's not true, he doesn't even like me.'_

'**He doesn't just like you he LOVES you.'**

'_If he does and I did, you know, die then he would definitely win and survive?'_

'**Yes, it's all guaranteed with your death. So will you save the man you love by sacrificing your own life?'**

'_I… I…. will…' she started to cry once more._

Without hesitation her dull and stiff body began to move, her eyes and motions still suggested that she was not in control but it didn't matter. She walked slowly into the dark murky water of the lake; the water crept above her knees.

The unshed tears that pooled in her eyes finally trickled down her cheeks. She blinked a couple of times as the fogginess disappeared from her eyes, she was once again Sakura. Giving into the torment and pain of what she had seen, the water sat upon her shoulders.

"This is for you Sasuke." As she whispered these few words her head sunk below the surface of the water.

**xXx**

Sasuke's spine tingled, he suddenly felt ill in the stomach. Something was wrong; he spun and stared at the lake across the field. Sudden impulse came over him and he started to run as fast as he could.

He reached the lake shore and stopped and stared, it was surrounded by a dark aurora.

He felt his chest tightened, he couldn't understand why. This place was affecting him like no other.

All of a sudden he couldn't breathe; he dropped his knees leaning over the water. He started coughing like he was trying to cough up something; he tried to breathe as he stared into the dark water.

'Pink.'

There was a slight tinge of pink in the water just in front of him, a couple of bubbles raised to the surface and popped.

"Sa-ku-ra." He breathed heavily.

'No it can't be.' He thought.

Then it hit him, it was _his _Sakura, drowning right in front of him. But he was to weak to move, he couldn't even breathe properly.

His eyes began to fill with a strange liquid that he hadn't seen since the night of the massacre.

He was to weak just like that night, he couldn't save his family and now he couldn't save the one girl oh had cared for him, Sasuke, the human icicle.

Will Sasuke save his most precious person or sit there and watch her die just like his parents?

**xXx**

**cliffhanger :P lol… I'll update as soon as I can I can't leave you guys in suspense for very long.**

**REVIEWS**

**Xoxoxo Britty**


	14. Finally learning to LOVE

**Sorry about the late update, school is a killer. Anyways I think I've left the cliff hanger long enough, it's time to put your heads at rest.**

**xXx**

There was a slight tinge of pink in the water just in front of him, a couple of bubbles raised to the surface and popped.

"Sa-ku-ra." He breathed heavily.

'No it can't be.' He thought.

Then it hit him, it was _his _Sakura, drowning right in front of him. But he was to weak to move, he couldn't even breathe properly.

His eyes began to fill with a strange liquid that he hadn't seen since the night of the massacre.

He was to weak just like that night, he couldn't save his family and now he couldn't save the one girl oh had cared for him, Sasuke, the human icicle.

Will Sasuke save his most precious person or sit there and watch her die just like his parents?

**xXx**

**Finally learning to Love.**

The way she walked, the way she talked but most of all the way she smiled were the only thoughts going through Sasuke's mind.

'_I'm weak, I can't even save the girl I… I love.'_

'**Finally, stop being such a pussy Sasuke and move your arms. You can't save her now but you can help.' Sasuke's inner spoke calmly.**

'_HOW? TELL ME HOW RIGHT NOW?' he screamed._

'**Remove the Chakra seal; she should feel it being removed. It should help save her, that is if she wants to be saved.'**

'_Of course she does, she is a future Uchiha after all and Uchiha's don't give up that easily.'_

'_**Umm… you just did.' His inner laughed**_

'_Shut up.' _As Sasuke thought this he lifted his arms and began making the hand seals to release the chakra seal.

*sighs* "Please work, please work." He whispered.

**xXx**

**Under the water with Sakura**

Her eyes shot open as she felt all of her chakra points re-open, she had fully awaken from her unconscious state. Looking around she realized she was still in fact drowning, she opened her mouth to scream but instead it was then filled with murky water.

She was on her last bit of air, she would die any moment.

'_I'm going to die, Argh stupid Itachi. I won't even get to see Sasuke ever again.'_

'**Think Sakura, how could the chakra seal be removed? Any clues because if you don't realize soon you're going to die.' Her inner screamed.**

'_Maybe it's a good thing, maybe Itachi only helped me reach the truth. Wait what about the chakra seal being removed?'_

'…'

'_Sasuke, he's here'_

'**He's trying to save you, you baka.'**

Sakura opened her eyes and focused, she needed to see Sasuke even if it was just for a moment before she died.

She focused her fresh chakra to her feet and began to kick slowly, gradually building strength and picking up speed.

**xXx**

**Back on the surface.**

Nothing happened he couldn't feel anything, no use of her chakra. His eyes began to water once again but at least he had tried.

Suddenly he felt her chakra spike and continue to rise, it was getting closer. He looked at the waters surface to see her pink hair rise above, then her face. She was smiling, smiling at him but that's when she started to cough vigorously. The pain in his chest disappeared even if for just a moment.

He looked deep in her eyes but then they closed and didn't open, she had fallen un-conscious and began to sink once again.

This time however he could save her and he planned on doing so. He hopped up and jumped into the water dragging himself towards her submerging body.

Still recovering from the chest problem, he began to pant heavily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the waters edge.

Her name continued to play through his mind over and over. Once he reached the waters edge he picked Sakura up and carried her up to the flower field, he thought it would be softer for her.

He gently laid her down, she looked peaceful. Her wet pink hair stuck to her face and her clothing clung to ever perfect curve of her body, he couldn't peel his eyes away from her. He had nearly let her die, this of course mad him very angry.

He leaned down with his face barely inches away from hers; all he wanted to do was check if she was breathing. Well that's what he told himself, just as he was slowly retreating after listening to her jagged breaths she began to stir.

Her eyes shot open and she jolted upwards, head butting Sasuke.

Sasuke fell beside her, both grabbed there foreheads in distress.

"Sakura." He whimpered.

She released her forehead and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Sakura are you alright?" he questioned looking at her with confusion written all over her face.

She jumped and wrapped her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You're alive, he didn't kill you. You saved me and you didn't die." She started to chatter quickly.

"Sakura what are you… mmph…" He was abruptly cut off by her lips crashing into his.

Her lips were warm and full of love; he hadn't experienced that feeling since the last time his mother had hugged him.

He slowly began to return the kiss, her heart crashed against her chest as he returned her kiss. She didn't really expect him to, then she slightly opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying.

'Sasuke was crying for me, I hope this moment never ends.' As Sakura thought this Sasuke began to nibble on her lip begging for entrance. Truth be told, she did want to tease him but she gave in very quickly. Slightly opening her mouth she gave him access where his tongue began to work his magic.

They both needed to breath, unfortunately that meant that they needed to stop there first ever kiss. Well stop it for the moment.

"Sakura… I…" he whispered.

"I know, you know the only reason I didn't die was because of you. I was dying happily until you came and broke that damn seal. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PUT A SEAL ON ME ANYWAY I COULDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK." She eventually began to scream as she remembered what had happened.

"Dying happily, what's that supposed to mean?" he looked into her eyes as he saw guilt rush through them.

She slightly slid away from him and looked at the ground.

"Sakura what did Itachi do to you?" he said with a slight bit of anger present in his voice.

"How did you know it was Itachi, I never told you. You should be going after him."

"No I needed to know you were ok, but you weren't. he had to of done something to you to make you want to die. WHAT WAS IT?" he said with anger dripping out his mouth like blood.

"Tsukuyomi." She whispered.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger, Itachi had used that technique on him twice to show him the death of his clan. That technique would send people insane and suicidal.

"What did he show you?"

"The future, that's why I had to die." She whimpered as a tear tried to form.

"Hn, Sakura?"

"You dying trying to save me from him, then I used the kunai that had killed you to kill me. It just kept replaying in my head and wouldn't stop; I never want that to happen. You have to kill him not the other way around; you have to do it alone. I realise I am just a distraction and that's why you left Konoha and me."

"…Hn" Sasuke said as he slowly thought about what she had said, he knew for a fact that Itachi could not show the future.

'_He was testing her.'_

"The Akatsuki's hideout is in a cave to the North, just on the land of fire's border. I have to go home now." She squeaked at the last part, she was leaving him this time and not the other way around.

Sasuke's heart dropped, she was going to leave him and it was Itachi's fault. Sasuke hopped up and took a step away from Sakura.

She followed suite and also stood up but then walked up to him and slightly kissed him on the lips.

"Promise when you kill him, you'll come return to Konoha or visit me at least." She whispered into his ear as she hung her hands around his neck and her face laying in the hollow of his neck.

"Hn." Was all he could reply, he had to get used to being alone again but she wasn't gone yet so he was going to make up for a lot of lost time.

This one time he was going to show some form of emotion towards Sakura even if it was the one emotion he hid himself from for such a long time. He was going to tell her before she left him to kill his brother.

"Sakura… I do…. Lo-Love You…" he stuttered. The great Uchiha stuttered and slightly blushed as he looked into her eyes. She had a massive smile on her face, ear to ear.

She jumped and passionately kissed him, all her love, hate and resentment she had for him where all packed in one. He could feel every emotion she had felt since he left her that night.

**xXx**

**DONE!!!!**

**REVIEWS**

**Next chapter will contain a lemon, just a warning for all you kiddies out there. I don't want to scar your young minds lol…**

**LOVAGE BRITTY XOXOXOX**


	15. Saying goodbye for a second time

**Yes I'm back, I got home study today so I figured I'd get another chapter out o the way.**

**Warning slight lemon… don't read the first few parts of this chapter if you don't want to… kk..**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of it's characters…. I wish I did though **

**xXx**

"Sakura… I do…. Lo-Love You…" he stuttered. The great Uchiha stuttered and slightly blushed as he looked into her eyes. She had a massive smile on her face, ear to ear.

She jumped and passionately kissed him, all her love, hate and resentment she had for him where all packed in one. He could feel every emotion she had felt since he left her that night

**xXx**

**Saying Goodbye for a second time.**

They finally ended that kiss and Sakura started to take a step away from him however she was very unfortunate to step in a hole. She began to fall backwards but grabbed Sasuke's collar, dragging him down with her.

Sasuke and Sakura were to focused on one another that they didn't realize that the rest of team Hebi had re-gathered on the ridge across from them. They had seen them kiss numerous times which angered a certain red head. Her screams of anger were so loud that if Sasuke and Sakura weren't so _busy' _then they would've heard her. Eventually Suigetsu dragged Karin away and followed Juugo back to there previous camp.

"*Giggles* Sasuke, how many times have we ended up in this kind of position?" Sakura said as she leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Hn, I don't mind being like this." He whispered.

There previous kissing session started up again, Sasuke didn't want to admit it at the time but this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Both didn't realize that there make out session was getting serious, Sasuke's hands started to wander and Sakura started to take of his shirt.

Moaning into Sasuke's last kiss, Sasuke fully removed his shirt revealing is amazing Abs. Sakura giggled a little before she started to slowly rub his tight stomach.

Sasuke at that moment nibbled on her neck, then kissed it before he was interrupted by Sakura sliding her hand down his pants.

"Sakura, that's not very fair." He moaned.

"Oh... sorry Sasuke." She whimpered as she pulled her shirt off.

"Now we're the same." She laughed.

"You know we don't have to continue if you don't want." He whispered as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"I wouldn't do this with anyone else, but the man I love which is you, silly." She said as she once again slid her hand down his pants feeling his hard member. She was surprised, his was much bigger then Kiba's. She knew it would hurt but as long as he was there it would be ok.

Sasuke moaned as she stroked his hard member, within seconds his moans were replaced with hers as he removed her pants and underwear swiftly.

Sakura was lost in the moment as she slid his pants down as well, now both were fully prepared for what would happen. Sasuke's hard member was brushing up against her core, waiting at the entrance. He looked into her eyes to ask for approval, Sakura returned his stare and smile and nodded signalling him to continue.

Not breaking their eye contact he proceeded slowly thrusting into her and holding his position as he was tears start to swell in her eyes. He kissed her slowly trying to block the pain out. He heard her start to moan softly giving him the hint that the pain had finally subsided. He began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace making her moan softly.

"Sasuke please faster…" She moaned and he agreed to the request by picking up his pace.

By this time she was screaming his name out in pure ecstasy which only made him want her more. Her walls started t tighten around his member making him moan louder every time he thrust into her. Being both virgins meant inexperience of course and both didn't want to over do it. As Sasuke reached his first real orgasm, he released his seed into her. She could feel it and it didn't bother her at all, they didn't really give a thought to protection.

**Slight lemon over..**

They were both taken back at what had just really happened, Sakura's childhood dream had just really come through and Sasuke's heart wasn't lonely anymore.

He fell to the side of her, both were breathless.

"You know I don't want you to go." He said staring at her.

"I have to." She smiled and started to gather both of their clothes. She chucked his to him and she began to get dressed.

"I have to leave straight away, I didn't want to leave on a bad note you know." She tried to explain.

"I know, I wanted this to happen to so don't worry about it. Sex is sex right?"

She giggled and blushed, she never really thought of it like that to her it was them making love but the word sex made her laugh.

"Hn, still the same immature Sakura." He smirked.

"Naturally, that's why you love me." She said as she leaned and kissed him softly.

"Hn, you look sore Sakura maybe you shouldn't go straight away. It's a good 2 day trip back to Konoha and that's with limited breaks."

"It's natural to be a little sore but it'll pass. The faster I get moving the faster it'll leave, I hope." She giggled a little, he was actually concerned for her or he was just making excuses for her to stay a little longer.

"I suppose you don't need supplies either, just weapons which you've already got. That means you can leave from here." He said looking at his feet in slight disappointment.

She walked up to him and lifted his face with her index finger so she could look into his deep dark onyx eyes. She gave him a slight peck, which he wanted to make into a deeper kiss but she wouldn't let him.

"I Love you Sasuke-kun, I'll be waiting for you." She smiled and started to walk away, she didn't expect him to say he loved her because he was Sasuke Uchiha. She new he would only say it to her once because he wasn't an emotional person, but she new from that day on that he would love her even if he hid it from the entire world.

"Sakura…. Thank-you." He whispered as she started to run through the trees. He didn't know but at that moment she was crying her heart out again, but not because she was heart broken but because she didn't know if she would ever see him again, it would be decided on his victory or loss to Itachi.

**xXx**

It had roughly been an hour since Sakura had left and Sasuke had only just returned to Team Hebi.

"Sasuke-kun, why'd you let that little pink slut kiss you?" Karin whined.

"Karin I will only tell you this once so don't forget it. 1) Don't you ever say another bad word about Sakura or you die. 2) Never call me Sasuke-kun again that right is reserved fro someone else. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled the last part.

All of Team Hebi's mouths dropped, they new that this could only mean one thing Sasuke and her must be together. Suigetsu looked around and noticed that the pink haired ninja was not there.

"Hey, where's Pinky?" Suigetsu asked.

"She's gone home." He answered without a hint of sadness; he was doing an excellent job of hiding his emotions once again.

"You just let her go, but..." he was then interrupted.

"But nothing, she told me where the Akatsuki's hideout is OK. I don't want to talk about this subject ever again is that clear?" he asked, Sasuke looked angry and ready to kill anybody who wanted to continue on the subject of Sakura ever again.

**xXx**

Sakura was worn out, first Itachi, then a suicide attempt, then Sasuke and her finally committing to something sort of serious and now she's been running for hours without a break. She had to stop however; she could feel that a battle had just occurred up ahead.

She couldn't tell who's chakra was who's but it was clear that there was 5 ninja's., 2 against 3 by the way the battle was going. The team of 2 had retreated at the feeling of more leaf shinobi approaching, 3 to be exact.

Both groups of three joined up and started to head towards her, suddenly it hit her she could tell whose chakra was who. She started to sprint towards them, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI, SAI!!!!!"

**xXx**

**Another chapter done.**

**REVIEWS lol**

**Xoxxoo BRITTY**


	16. Reunions

**Just to let everyone know, this is not the end of the story. It's more like the end of the first Arc. So here I go thanks for all the AMAZING REVIEWS, you guys are the best.**

**XOXOX Lovage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

Sakura was worn out, first Itachi, then a suicide attempt, then Sasuke and her finally committing to something sort of serious and now she's been running for hours without a break. She had to stop however; she could feel that a battle had just occurred up ahead.

She couldn't tell who's chakra was who's but it was clear that there was 5 ninja's., 2 against 3 by the way the battle was going. The team of 2 had retreated at the feeling of more leaf shinobi approaching, 3 to be exact.

Both groups of three joined up and started to head towards her, suddenly it hit her she could tell whose chakra was who. She started to sprint towards them, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI, SAI!!!!!"

**xXx**

**Reunions**

"Sakura, I swear I just heard her voice call our names or was that just me?" asked Naruto questioningly as he panted heavily from there little fight.

"Naruto, see if you can sense any chakra up ahead." Explained Kakashi with a grin on his face, well under his mask.

"Umm… Hey, it's Sakura, hurry up we gotta move." Yelled an overly excited Naruto. The last eh heard of Sakura was when Tsunadae had told him that the Teme had kidnapped her and he wasn't allowed to try rescue her otherwise she would die.

Running slightly behind team Kakashi was Hinata, Shino and of course our favourite dog boy, Kiba. By now they could all sense her chakra, Naruto and Kiba were the most excited and sped up in front of the group. The prior fight had completely left their minds all they could think about was Sakura.

Suddenly pink jumped through the trees and jumped into Naruto, making both fall to the ground rubbing their heads. This of course was the second time in which that had happened to her today.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Kiba as he helped her off the ground. Kiba could smell Sasuke radiating off of her.

"Yeah, I'm super. I was kidnapped by Sasuke and his little group then put through hell and back by his fucking brother, yep I would say I'm just dandy." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan we missed you soooo much. The Teme didn't hurt you at all did he?" shouted Naruto as he hugged her tightly.

"Nope I'm pretty sure they were pretty _'close' _aye Sakura." Sighed Kiba as he looked a little depressed.

'_What can Kiba smell that I had sex with Sasuke. Stupid fucking pheromones, poor Kiba I know he still likes me.'_

'**He'll understand as long as he doesn't tell everyone else about our private life.' Said inner Sakura.**

"WHAT' THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? WHAT"D HE DO SAKURA? I'll kill him." Shouted Naruto angrily.

"No, no Naruto Sasuke was ok, you know for a kidnapper." Laughed Sakura.

"It's good to see you in good health Sakura, we weren't sure if Sasuke would take care of you. Looks like he did." Winked Kakashi causing Sakura to blush slightly as she remembered the events of earlier that day.

"Hey you said Itachi attacked you but you don't look so hurt just sore by the way you're walking. What'd he do? I'll kill him if he you know did ANYTHING to you." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Tsukuyomi, I'm lucky to be alive, Sasuke saved me from myself basically." She laughed nervously.

xXTsunadae sent re-enforcements when she heard that there was Akatsuki in the area. Kakashi- sensei was even having a hard time against them." Said Naruto as he stared at Sakura.

"I knew he was going after you that's why I had to leave Sasuke. I'm sorry but I told him where the Akatsuki's hideout is." Sighed Sakura as she twiddled her fingers.

"As long as you're alright Sakura, it's ok. Will Sasuke be going after Itachi straight away." Questioned Kakashi.

"I don't think so, he's smarter then that. He'll probably try ambush him before he gets to the hideout. Since he now knows where it is." She said as she looked at her fellow leaf shinobi.

"We've gotta head back in case Itachi decides to try again." Kakashi said as he examined the area.

**xXx**

**With Itachi.**

"So she did survive and my foolish brother let her escape. Maybe she took what I showed her to heart." Laughed Itachi.

"I don't know what that girl sees in your brother." Giggled Kisame.

"We, have to head back to Pain. Apparently he has a master plan to attack Konoha, should be fun." Itachi said as they sped off towards the Akatsuki hideout.

**xXx**

"So how are we going to kill Itachi without alerting the rest of the Akatsuki?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Yes tell us your wonderful plan, Sasuke-k…." Sasuke glared and growled at her causing her to stop. This would happen every time she had tried to call him that name.

"I don't care what you do, but once Itachi comes close to the entrance of that base he's mine. If the other Akatsuki members hear I don't care as long as you keep them out of my business." Said Sasuke, he was as focused as ever.

**xXx**

**Roughly two days later, as they enter Konoha.**

All 7 of the leaf Shinobi entered Konoha's main gate. All were tired and exhausted, especially Sakura. She had a very heated talk with Tsunadae almost immediately and that was before she had told her that she and Sasuke had well had sex. That's when the yelling really started and Sakura couldn't really take it, she had been through hell and back and now she was getting yelled because she had had sex with the man she loved.

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT PUNISHMENT YOU GIVE ME, I'M GLAD I DID IT." Screamed Sakura.**

Tsunadae just stared in amazement, Sakura had never ever yelled at her like that before. She was usually so quiet; apparently her stint with the Uchiha had changed her slightly.

**A Month had past since her return and for Sasuke; well his little plan had completely backfired. Team Hebi were outnumbered by the Akatsuki meaning that they had to retreat. Sasuke of course blamed his team for the stuff up, his little attack made the Akatsuki switch bases. Sasuke of course didn't know the location of any of the other Akatsuki bases. **

"Kakashi-sensei why do we have such an early morning mission." Yawned Naruto.

"Yeah Kakashi-sen…" Sakura suddenly ran behind a tree and through up her breakfast and possibly some of her dinner.

"Sakura go home you've been sick like that for a week now, you shouldn't of come, Kiba will cover for you I'm sure." Kakashi said as he pointed to her home.

"I'll be fine in an hour or two I promise, I'm only sick in the mornings." She pleaded.

"Yes, but you are nauseous and distracted, you'll get yourself killed and I don't want that on my plate. So go home now Sakura." He ordered as Naruto just stared at her pale form.

"Fine, stupid bossy sharingan wielder, are all you Sharingan users as annoying as you are right now?" She groaned, everybody had been annoying her lately and that was the final straw she started to really get worried about what was wrong with her.

As she walked off Kakashi gave a slight grin he had a feeling that he new what was wrong with her and to be honest he was a little excited.

**xXx**

**Done guys, what do you recon????**

**REVIEWS….**

**LOVAGE XOXOX**

**BRITTY**


	17. Past stupidity creates a problem

**Hey I'm back again with another update. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I love reading them. YOU'SE ARE THE BEST!!!!\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

"Yes, but you are nauseous and distracted, you'll get yourself killed and I don't want that on my plate. So go home now Sakura." He ordered as Naruto just stared at her pale form.

"Fine, stupid bossy sharingan wielder, are all you Sharingan users as annoying as you are right now?" She groaned, everybody had been annoying her lately and that was the final straw she started to really get worried about what was wrong with her.

As she walked off Kakashi gave a slight grin he had a feeling that he new what was wrong with her and to be honest he was a little excited.

**xXx**

**Stupidity creates a problem.**

Kiba had been ignoring Sakura for the entire month since her arrival, maybe it was because she reeked of sex with a certain Uchiha or because she had noticed the little love bites he had that day. She giggled at the thought, Kiba actually found someone and maybe he wasn't in love with her anymore.

She was slowly walking back to her house after Kakashi had abruptly ordered her back. She was still nauseous and walking around the loud early morning markets to get to her home wasn't helping her now present headache.

However it seemed to be her unlucky day, she tried to dodge a busy business women and ended up ploughing into someone else.

'_Just great, maybe I should go see Tsunadae.' She thought._

"Um.. Sakura you don't look so good." That voice was very familiar, she looked up to see Kiba looking weirdly at her.

"Oh good you noticed how crappy I look, why thank you Kiba you're so kind." She spat at him, she was beyond annoyed at the moment.

"Sakura **you **look fine, but you actually look sick. Are you ok? I can take you to Lady Tsunadae if you want?" he looked very serious now but was interrupted by Sakura vomiting on his shoes.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then." He said as he tried to shake the vomit off of his shoes.

"No, I'm fine, really I am." He laughed then picked her up.

"Um.. No you're not so I am taking you to the hospital. Don't try to argue about it either; I've heard from Naruto that you've become a real pain lately." He shouted over the loud crowd.

It roughly took Kiba ten minutes to run to the hospital, to be truthful he was going there anyway. Of course he didn't want to tell Sakura the reasons behind his visit or even the fact that he was going there anyway.

The medics at the front desk had instructed him to take her to the left hospital wing were he would place her in room 69 (heheh). Kiba did as he was instructed, however he was still the old Kiba. He would constantly joke around but was a very confident ninja.

He looked at Sakura; she had worry written all over her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong now?" He said sarcastically.

"You know I can easily see what's wrong with me, but I don't want to know. I'm scared of what I might find, you know." She sighed, she had a clue what the issue was but she didn't want to face reality otherwise she might actually break this time.

'_Stupid Uchiha.' Was the only thing running through her mind._

As soon as that thought finished Lady Tsunadae entered the room smiling happily, which was strange.

"Ah Kiba here you are, good news. Asuka (A character I made up, she is a ninja, a year younger then Kiba and the gang. She has long Brunette hair and blue eyes.) is about a month pregnant." She grinned, this was the only good part about being a medic, giving good news and not bad.

Kiba's smile grew bigger with every second, until he realised that Sakura was staring at him.

"So Asuka huh? I think I remember her, isn't she the one who used to hide whenever she saw you." Sakura couldn't believe it, she was so happy for her friend. He had moved on in her absence and with a talented ninja. She couldn't have been prouder.

"Hey Sakura, I'm heaps sorry I didn't tell you about Asuka. I mean you still haven't told me about you and Uchiha." He smirked.

Sakura of course blushed but then finally remembered why she was here. "That reminds me, Tsunadae-saama I think I'm pregnant. I figured you should be the first to know."

Both Kiba and Tsunadae had shocked looks on there faces. This was going to be a problem for Tsunadae. The Elders were always trying to catch up with Sasuke Uchiha and now they will have his child running around in Konoha, it would be the perfect bait for them to finally get a hold of him and surely execute him. Danzou was the ring leader in this affair always insisting on ANBU black ops to go after him. However Naruto and Sakura had convinced her to stop looking they were sure he would come back on his own.

"Sakura are you sure? You have to be certain." Tsunadae explained.

"Well I've got all the normal symptoms but I didn't really want to properly check. I'm sure though right now there is no doubt in my mind but if you'd do the honours." She said as she lifted up her shirt to show her stomach.

Tsunadae placed her hands on Sakura's firm stomach and began, her hands grew green with chakra. Within seconds she had reached a decision on the matter.

"A month pregnant, with the Uchiha's child. It's healthy for it's age, you know you'll have to go on leave from ANBU and your shifts at the hospital will decline slowly. Then there is the problem with the father of the child, Sasuke is a wanted s class missing nin and is wanted by the council no matter what the cost. That means your child could be used and I will not stand for that so from now on, Kiba you will be the fake father. I'm sorry but you, Kakashi and I are the only ones who know. Asuka will have to keep her pregnancy to you a secret. Kiba this is an A-rank mission, that's how important I think this is. Understood?" Tsunadae stared at Sakura, she could tell Sakura was becoming increasingly distraught. She didn't change physically but her eye's were screaming for Sasuke to jump out of know where and take her some place safer for there child.

"Understood Lady Hokage. I will go and inform Asuka of the arrangement; she will understand when I tell her that it is a mission. Cya round Sakura or should I say lover." He laughed as he waved and walked out of the room.

"My child should be proud to be an Uchiha not ashamed. He should be able to walk with his fathers crest on his back. I WISH HE WAS HERE!!! BUT NO I HAD TO LEAVE HIM BECAUSE I AM A DISTRACTION. I HATE THIS." She screamed before she started to cry hysterically.

"Sakura you hormones are going to get worse, in the mean time try not to kill anyone." She suggested just before she walked out of the room Sakura spoke up.

"How does Kakashi-sensei know? I never told him but I do remember that he was a little suspicious." She said quizzing Tsunadae.

"Sakura you should know nothing gets past Kakashi. When he told me that he knew he said that it was all in your eyes. It seems your hostage incident with the Uchiha has softened your eyes again, they're very readable." Tsunadae shouted as she headed out of the door, she knew that what she had said would anger her apprentice.

**xXx**

**Akatsuki.**

"In 8 months we will attack and destroy Konoha, meaning that we will finally be able to capture the Kyuubi. Everything is starting to set in place for our grand finally." Smirked Pain as he started with the details on his plan. He would make know mistake this time, everything would turn out perfectly. Well that's what he hoped would happen.

**xXx**

**Done my peeps…**

**So Sakura's pregnant and the Akatsuki's planning for there final attack. I wonder what will happen in the months leading up to the attack.**

**Well that's all for know. REVIEWS MY PEEPS!!!!**

**Lovage XOXOXO BRITTY….**


	18. Lead up to the Final Attack

**Thanks so much Kenzy for the awesome review, I loved hearing from you and all my other reviewers, Cheers guys….**

**Anyways here's the annoying disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**xXx**

"In 8 months we will attack and destroy Konoha, meaning that we will finally be able to capture the Kyuubi. Everything is starting to set in place for our grand finally." Smirked Pain as he started with the details on his plan. He would make know mistake this time, everything would turn out perfectly. Well that's what he hoped would happen.

**xXx**

**The lead up to the "Final Attack"**

It had been 6 months since Sakura had officially found out she was pregnant but more shocking news soon followed. In the third month during her routine check up Tsunadae found something very interesting, like the fact that she was having identical twins. What 18 year old has to deal with twins and of course deal with the over excited future uncle Naruto as he called himself. Of course it had taken quite a bit of explaining to get through to Naruto that Sasuke was actually the father and not Kiba, this of course made him happier when the information had finally clicked. He promised to take care of them until there rouge father came back but the problem was whether or not Sasuke would return.

Sakura and Tsunadae had agreed that it would be best to keep Sasuke out of the loop unless it was absolutely necessary for him to know. Sakura didn't want to ruin his chances of getting his revenge and when that would happen then she would find him and tell him, hoping that this would coax him to come back to Konoha.

Not knowing of the future attack on Konoha Sakura was as happy as she had been when she was with Sasuke. Every time she looked at her increasing stomach reminded her of the time she had spent with Sasuke even though some of that time was miserable whish was partly responsible to Itachi.

Sakura was very lucky that Naruto had kept his promise to keep the truth about her children's father a secret, on many occasions he had nearly told Hinata everything. She felt guilty for making him lie to his now fiancée, in fact Hinata was starting to act a little weird and of course Sakura decided to get nosey and confront the shy heiress.

Hinata was now a Jounin however she would have to give up her rank as a ninja to continue on as the leader of the famous Hyuga clan. Her long hair now spent most of it's time up in a classic pony tail and she still had that shy attitude especially around Naruto even though they were engaged.

Sakura plodded up to the heiress, she found walking around difficult as her stomach seemed to stop her vision from seeing the little bumps and what nots in the path.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" she questioned as she struggled to sit down next to her.

"Not very good, I've been sick and I don't want to go to the doctors. It's probably just some stupid bug, Neji's been sick to so maybe I got it off of him."

"You've been acting a bit off lately to; Naruto's even noticed which is unusual even for him." She giggled slightly.

"Oh r-really." She said as her face palled further.

"Hinata let me examine you're stomach just quickly then we will know what bug you've got." She smiled happily as she placed her hand on Hinata's stomach.

"I can't ask that, you shouldn't use your chakra in y-your present state."

"Don't worry about me, you're the one that is sick Hinata. I'll be quick I promise." She stated as her hands started to turn green.

"Hmmm….. OH!!!" she said as her bottom jaw dropped, she started to stare at Hinata immensely until her dropped jaw turned into a massive smile.

"W-what's w-wrong? S-Sakura." She began to stutter as she increasingly became nervous.

"Oh nothing really it's just that you're pregnant TOO!!!! Naruto will be soooo happy. It seems everyone's getting pregnant, must be something in the water." She said jokingly, Sakura's hormones had made her very happy of late which was definitely more pleasant than when she was very grouchy.

"Let's go tell him now, he should be done with the mission report, I CAN'T WAIT" she squealed as she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the Hokage's tower.

"NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO GUESS WHAT?" Sakura shouted as she shoved Hinata into him.

Hinata was still coming to terms with everything and Sakura was not helping the situation, sometimes Hinata preferred the very angry Sakura to the overly happy one.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm p-pr-pregnant." She stuttered as she fiddled her fingers.

"You mean me, Naruto, is going to be a-a father?" He said as he poked his chest. She nervously nodded her head to signal her answer, Naruto surprised her though, she thought that he would be scared out of his minds but instead she got this reaction.

A very hyperactive, knuckle-head ninja jumping up and down shouting and smiling.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GOD FATHER AND A DAD. THIS IS LIKE THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE." Nothing could take this moment away from him.

**xXx**

Tsunadae had heard no news of the youngest Uchiha of late, which concerned her but also scared her. If something had happened to him then Sakura would surely kill someone. She was just hoping that he was laying low just like the Akatsuki were. Now that was another subject, the Akatsuki, were being very discrete whish was very, very suspicious. Kakashi had confronted her a day ago about the issue he seemed to be getting bad vibes about the situation as well.

**xXx**

**With Team Hebi.**

"Why are we being so secretive?" Suigetsu questioned Sasuke.

"Hn." He answered as they wet into the cave just outside of fire country.

"That's all you say anymore, you're more colder now since Pinkie left. We need to know the plan it we're going to successfully beat Itachi." He yelled as he became angry. Truth was, the last few months had been very touchy at the best of times.

Sasuke had just stopped talking to them, Karin and Suigetsu had actually given into sexual tension since she had given up on Sasuke and Juugo was continually attacking them as the curse mark had became very sensitive. Things weren't looking very good for Team Hebi.

"Shut up Suigetsu, all I can say is that the Akatsuki are planning something big and we're going to be there to spoil there plans." He stated as he began to walk away and go for a another walk by himself.

"Do you think that they will attack Konoha, and go after the nine tails?" Juugo questioned.

"Yes." Was all he could say as he departed.

Truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and then there was the fact that the Akatsuki could attack Konoha.

'_What if Itachi gets to her before I can get him?' He thought._

'**Don't worry about her this time she won't have a chakra seal on her so she can fight back.' His inner stated.**

'_I'll just have to kill him before he meets her on the battlefield then.'_

'**Then we can finally go home and complete part 2 of our goal, restoring the clan.' His inner smiled evilly as he thought of Sakura lying naked next to him.**

'_Why is my inner so perverted?' he smirked and was very close to smiling for the first time since Sakura had left._

**xXx**

**Done peeps. This chapter was kinda boring compared to the next chapter trust me. It will finally be the final attack which means that Sakura will be in her 9****th**** month. **

**Will Sasuke see her in all her pregnant glory or maybe Itachi finds her an things go pear shaped. Hmmm I wonder…**

**Anyways REVIEWS my lovelies.**

**Xoxoxox BRITTY LOVAGE**


	19. Akatsuki Bring the House Down

**Finally some action, thanks everyone that's reviewed you guys rock……**

**Xoxox Britty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

Tsunadae had heard no news of the youngest Uchiha of late, which concerned her but also scared her. If something had happened to him then Sakura would surely kill someone. She was just hoping that he was laying low just like the Akatsuki were. Now that was another subject, the Akatsuki, were being very discrete whish was very, very suspicious. Kakashi had confronted her a day ago about the issue he seemed to be getting bad vibes about the situation as well.

**xXx**

**Akatsuki bring the house down.**

It was late evening and Sakura was extremely touchy, she was due to give birth in mere days and she could tell that her little babies were getting restless. It seemed like they were having there own little war inside her stomach, she definitely was going to never have children again and she still hadn't even given birth to the first two yet.

A month before, her and Lady Tsunadae had been talking about the chances of having a normal birth with twins when the subject of the father came up.

**Flashback.**

"The Uchiha will be happy when he comes back." Tsunadae grinned at the thought of him seeing his children for the first time; it would definitely be a Kodak moment.

"Why? What do you mean? Sasuke-kun is never happy, only when we….." she blushed immensely as the thought of that day popped back into her head, she loved that memory.

"Yes well don't worry about it. I was reading some of the 3rd Hokage's scrolls and I discovered something very interesting. It seems that the Uchiha's have a little secret area underneath there home, apparently they would have family assemblies there." She stated as Sakura took a chunk out of the fresh tomato.

"hmph… That sounds cool I guess, but why would they have secret family assemblies that the 3rd Hokage would keep tabs on?" she questioned as she took another bite.

"I don't know but it is suspicious, the Hokage was keeping a watchful eye on them and the elders but he never stated anything specific. Oh the reminds me Sakura, I'm going to make two sets of birth certificates for the twins, one real one fake for the Elders. What last name do you want to give them on the real one?" she questioned at the; pink haired girl as she took another tomato out of the basket.

"Uchiha of course, they are anything but Uchiha's." she said as she rubbed her stomach with her spare hand.

"Ok then they will be given birth at the Uchiha manor." She stated as she started writing down some of the details.

"What? Why?" she was confused to say the least.

"It seems it was a tradition that Uchiha's were given birth in another special section of the Uchiha manor, I remember when I was a midwife to an Uchiha back in the day,s he was quite bossy." She giggled.

"Ok no probs, I'll be in a strange room giving birth to a bunch of Uchiha watermelons nothing I can't handle right. Oh and Lady Tsunadae remember you promised to deliver them." She giggled at the thought of being a proper patient again.

"Like I would forget, I am going to be a God mother after all." She smiled at the girl she considered her daughter, after all Sakura's parents had both past away just after she had first tried to retrieve Sasuke when she was 16.

**Flashback over.**

Sakura had been spending the day with Hinata as she was considering names for her children, she didn't want to know their sexes until they were born because she wanted to be surprised.

Hinata and herself were walking to Naruto and Hinata's apartment (it was Naruto's regional apartment from the series, when they get married they were planning on moving back into the Hyuga household.) when Sakura started to feel back pains.

"Sakura you look uncomfortable, do you want to take a break?" she asked worriedly.

"Nah I'm all good Hinata, I… Oh God" she stated as she looked at the puddle at her feet, her water had just broken.

"Oh Sakura, I think we should take you to the Hokage-saama?" she said as she helped Sakrua turn around to head to the hospital.

"No take me to the Uchiha mansion RIGHT NOW!" she was losing her patients already as her back pain started to ache more. She hadn't even had her first contraction yet.

Just as they started towards the Uchiha mansion Naruto rounded the corner and saw his fiancée and best friend/ teammate holding onto one another.

"Sakura-chan are you ok? You look a little pale." He said as he lowered his face to hers and saw the deadly intent in her glare that she was giving him.

"I SWEAR TO GOD NARUTO!!! Just please get Lady Tsunadae for me." She asked as she felt a slight pain in her lower abdomen, her contractions were starting off slowly.

"Naruto, she's started contractions, get Lady Tsunadae and tell her to meet us at the Uchiha mansion, and hurry ok she's getting very agitated." She asked confidently.

"Contractions???? OH, OH, OH, YOU"RE HAVING THE BABIES YEAH!!!!!" he screamed as he started to run to the hospital to find Tsunadae.

"I swear I'll kill that boy someday." She glared as they started to walk faster.

**xXx**

**At the hospital.**

Asuka was in the hospital as well it seems and in the same predicament as Sakura however she was definitely further along. Lady Tsunadae and Shizune were prepping her for the pain that she would be experiencing in mere minutes.

Until an ANBU appeared next to the Hokage and whispered into her ear.

"THEY"RE WHAT???" she shouted.

"The whole of the Akatsuki are on the move and are heading here right now. It seems they want war." The Black Op ANBU exclaimed.

Suddenly an Orange flash ran through the door in so much hurry. Naruto had asked the receptionist where the Hokage was and received the answer but was told not to disturb her, of course Naruto ignored her.

"GRANNYTSUNADAE,SAKURA' NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed without taking a breath.

"Naruto not now, the Akatsuki are coming for war." She growled and his face paled, why of all times would they come tonight they were going to stop him from being there when he becomes a god father, he knew he would have to fight.

"Sakura…. Contractions….. now…..Uchiha mansion...." Was all Naruto could say as his brain went in to over drive.

"No not now, shit. Naruto get every ninja ready to fight even the gennin. Shizune you and the nurses cover the hospital. I need to go deliver a pair of twins, then I can kick some Akatsuki butt." She grinned at Naruto.

"Believe it." He grinned back.

"As you're collecting the ninja spread the word to the civilians to get out of Konoha through the back gate, they need to reach higher ground away from the fighting." She said seriously.

"Gotcha." He said as he raced out of the room.

**xXx**

As soon as Tsunadae had arrived at the Uchiha mansion the Akatsuki had arrived at the front gates, she was hoping that all of her ninja's together could hold them off until she was finished with her job. However she didn't know that Konoha was going to be getting some extra help from Suna and also Team Hebi.

Gaara, the Kazekage, as well as Kunkuro and Temari were heading for Konoha as soon as a sand ninja reported some suspicious actions from the Akatsuki only days ago which led them to believe that war was on the horizon.

As soon as Karin had picked up Itachi and the Akatsuki's sudden movements towards Konoha they were on there tails. Sasuke wasn't leaving anything to chance; he needed to end this quickly.

It was clear that the Akatsuki were serious, the hospital was getting chuunin and gennin popping up injured everywhere. The Jounin and ANBU Black Ops were the only ones who were able to give a good fight.

Naruto of course found himself facing Kisame but no Itachi in sight.

"So where's your bastard of a partner" He growled, Naruto truly hated Itachi for making Sasuke the way he was.

"Oh he has another mission, like killing the Hokage. I believe she's at the Uchiha mansion but that's just a guess." Kisame winked as he pulled his chakra eating sword out.

'_No he can't go there, Sakura and my god children.' He screamed in his head._

**xXx**

Heheh had to finish it there like a cliffy I guess.

REVIEWS

XOXOX BRITTY


	20. Something had to give

**Thanks so, so, soooooo much ****I-eat-Deidara-Rawr. ****I LOVED YOUR REVIEW. I wish I had more reviews to ****:'(….. Oh btw I think there may be a few more cliffy's coming just a warning. You have given me the best review yet thanks so much mate.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of it's characters… I wish I owned Sasuke lol..**

**xXx**

Naruto of course found himself facing Kisame but no Itachi in sight.

"So where's your bastard of a partner" He growled, Naruto truly hated Itachi for making Sasuke the way he was.

"Oh he has another mission, like killing the Hokage. I believe she's at the Uchiha mansion but that's just a guess." Kisame winked as he pulled his chakra eating sword out.

'_No he can't go there, Sakura and my god children.' He screamed in his head._

**xXx**

**Something has to give. :'(**

"Lady Tsunadae, what's wrong? I- I can feel the Akatsuki, are then here, now?" Sakura said as she lied down and started to pant from the heat.

"Don't worry yourself it'll make everything worse for your babies, calm down. Yes, its war but everyone's got it covered until I am finished here ok." She stated as she began preparation.

"N-Naruto, w-where is he?" stated Hinata as her face began to pale, she couldn't fight if she wanted to, she had to protect her baby.

"Hinata, he's out there now. Can you use your Byakugan to check on him?" she asked. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan at the same time Sakura began o groan more.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she located the shape of her fiancée in a fierce battle with an Akatsuki member who she recognized as Kisame.

"He's fighting Kisame Lady Hokage." She whispered as she tried to regain composure.

"Where's Itachi?" she looked worried now after what Sakura had told her about what he did. If he found out about her children then he may kill them.

"**Hinata, you find that prick now? I don't him anywhere near my children." **She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tsunadae sighed '_This is going to be a very long and loud night.' She thought._

"Uh…."

"What is it Hinata? Tell me now." She gave Hinata a fierce look.

"Gaara and two other ninja have entered and are engaging Deidara and another Akatsuki member. But I don't think Sakura should hear the next part." Hinata said as she looked nervously back and fourth from Tsunadae to Sakura.

"HINATA SPIT IT OUT WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS?" Tsunadae yelled as Sakura's contractions started coming every so many minutes.

"Sasuke has entered the battle field near Naruto-kun's location." She sighed; she was just hoping that Sasuke didn't end up fighting her Naruto.

"SASUKE'S HERE!!! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." Sakura Screamed.

**xXx**

Asuka at the hospital had just given birth to a healthy baby boy, after about 7 hours of labour.

Zetsu, being one of the stranger Akatsuki members decided to pay the hospital visit. He wanted to make all the weak Shinobi pay for 'running away' from the battle.

Shizune had just left the room with the new born child, she needed to clean him up and weigh him. She was unaware of the present danger lurking through the hospital.

"Sh-Shizune, is that you? Shizune?" Asuka questioned as she could sense someone else in the room and she didn't like the feel of there presence either.

"So sorry dear but your in the wrong place at the wrong time. Good night." Zetsu appeared in front of her and tore her head clear of her shoulders.

He smirked evilly at the blood that was covering the walls, he then disappeared and went to the next room.

"Oh no, her chakra signal. ASUKA!!!!!." Shizune ran back into the room with the now crying child it's like he could sense his mothers horrific death.

"I must find Lady Tsunadae immediately. Shush now baby boy, we must be silent."

As she ran down the halls she could hear screams, blood curdling screams. She quickly ran out of the hospital and headed towards the Uchiha mansion.

**xXx**

Naruto was panting heavily; every move he tried was cancelled. He even tried his Rasengan but that stupid sword would eat away his chakra. Naruto was to focused on Kisame to even feel Sasuke's presence behind him.

"Dobe, you're going to get yourself killed this way." He smirked, he was hoping to get a loud and angry reaction out of him.

"TEME!!!" He screamed as he turned around and hugged the Uchiha, Kisame just stared at the odd display.

All three other members of Hebi jumped down beside him as Naruto released him.

"It's gonna be like old times aye Teme. We can kick some Akatsuki butt together even with your um… 'new' team. MAN I CAN'T FOR YOU TO COME BACK." He yelled in excitement.

Once again everyone stared at him oddly apart from Sasuke who new that Sakura had told him everything.

"No my team will help you but I must go." He sighed, he was so close to Itachi he could basically taste the revenge.

"Well hurry up then, he's headed to Granny Tsunadae, Sakura and…. and Hinata. Uchiha mansion, oh and you better not let anything happen to them or I'll have to break every bone in your body." He smiled but his words carried a serious tone, he was also nervous he had almost spilled and told him that she was having his kids at that moment.

"Hn." '_But why are they at the Uchiha mansion?' he thought to himself as she ran off._

"He won't beat Itachi, not tonight anyway. He has important business to finish, like killing the Elders and Hokage." Kisame laughed.

Naruto growled at this, he really wanted Sasuke back so he could see his children grow up and teach them how to be ninja's but he also wanted Granny Tsunadae to live, not so much the elders though.

**xXx**

"Sakura, I need you to breathe ok. You need to push really hard next contraction ok. The babies starting to crown." Tsunadae tried to help Sakura in any way; she even used a special technique to speed up the birthing process. She needed to hurry this up so she could protect the rest of her village, but she also could feel Itachi closing in and killing many shinobi on the way.

But what surprised her was Shizune's presence, she was headed her way. As suspected Shizune walked through the door slowly holding something in her arms.

"Lady Tsunadae, we were attacked at the hospital. Everyone's dead including Asuka, but I saved her son. Oh my Sakura you're already crowning." She looked on with confusion written all over her face.

At that moment Tsunadae sensed Itachi waiting out the front of the Uchiha mansion, she new he was there for Sakura or her. Either way he was only going to be seeing her that night and not Sakura.

"Hinata hold the baby, Shizune I need you to deliver the babies. I'm going to stop a certain Uchiha from coming near Sakura or my Grand children." Sakura screamed and pushed on queue, tears rolled down her face.

She didn't want Tsunadae to leave her, she needed to meet her grand children. She just couldn't die by that Uchiha and she believed with all her heart in Tsunadae's powers.

"I'll be back Sakura, and I wanna see a pair of healthy black eyes babies." She smiled and walked out of the room and out to the courtyard of the Uchiha mansion.

**xXx**

"Hokage-saama, so happy to see you. I knew you'd want to protect her and her children." Itachi smirked as the Hokage's face dropped.

"How did you know Uchiha?" she questioned angrily.

"Please, how did I not know? I have ears everywhere or should I say the Akatsuki do and they seem very interested in the twins. So she will live and so will they. But in seven years I think I will be paying them a visit. To bad you will not be there to protect them." He was purposely riling her up now and was success full at that.

She ran at him but he disappeared and straight away activated his mangekyou sharingan. It only took him mere minutes to wear her down. His extreme speed was to much for a close combat fighter to handle.

He could also feel Sasuke approaching quickly. Within seconds both heard Sakura scream and then silence which was soon filled by baby crys.

"One down one to go aye." He smirked as blood dripped down his cheek from his eyes.

**xXx  
**

Sakura was crying in pain as Shizune lightly cleaned the new born and wrapped the baby up.

"Sakura would you like to meet your new baby boy?" she asked as she handed Sakura the tiny bundle, as soon as she did he went silent as his eyes flickered open.

Onyx met green as she stared at the little boy. She then noticed the raven tuff of hair on his head.

"Just like Sasuke-kun." She sighed as another round of contractions started; Shizune took the little boy out of her arms and put him in a tiny crib next to the bed. Poor Hinata's hand was bright red from Sakura so this time she gave her, her other hand.

"Push Sakura, PUSH!!!" Shizune yelled Sakura screamed.

**xXx**

"Time to end this little mission Hokage. You fared better then I thought but it was inevitable that you would fall. Good bye Hokage-saama." Itachi said as he approached her and used the fatal technique Amaterasu.

Tsunadae screamed in agonizing pain at that exact moment Sakura's scream disappeared and another set of cries could be heard.

**xXx**

Shizune teared up as she lost all sense of her Hokage.

"Sakura a baby girl." She cried as she handed the little baby girl to her. Both were crying as they mentally said good bye to there sensei, she never even got to meet her god children.

" Kairi Tsunadae-Mikoto Uchiha, that is her name." Cried Sakura as her mother like figure's face graced her memories.

**xXx**

"Hello little brother, come to say good bye to the Hokage. I'm sure Sakura would be disappointed that you didn't save her sensei from me." He laughed.

"Itachi, you die tonight." He growled as he appeared out of the darkness.

"So you are saying that you want to fight me when I am not at full strength. Where's your Uchiha pride little brother." He could see his brother seething now.

"As long as you die." With that his curse mark spread over his body, his hair turned gray and wings pierced his back.

For Sasuke this was it, the moment he had been waiting for.

**xXx**

**my longest chapter EVER YEAH!!!!**

**I hope it was alright guys.**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVED…. Lol.**

**Xoxox Lovage Britty.**


	21. Confusion and Loss on the Battlefield

**now on im having a who can give the best comment for each chapter…. So you guys better get writing, but I have o say you gt tough competition in I-Eat-Deidara-Rawr lol… I love writin that name it sounds heaps kwl….**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this it's depressing but I do not own Naruto or any characters…**

**Oh and you HAVE to read the new Naruto Shippuden manga chapter its sooo true… Sakura is lying to herself, she does still loves Sasuke… *SQUEALS***

**xXx**

"So you are saying that you want to fight me when I am not at full strength. Where's your Uchiha pride little brother." He could see his brother seething now.

"As long as you die." With that his curse mark spread over his body, his hair turned gray and wings pierced his back.

For Sasuke this was it, the moment he had been waiting for.

**xXx**

**Confusion and Loss on the battlefield.**

Team Hebi and Naruto were still pre-occupied with more then one Akatsuki at that moment. Zetsu had just joined up with Kisame to try and capture the Kyuubi container.

Jiraiya was very busy with Pain and yet all were none the wiser about the situation at the Uchiha mansion.

The problem was that Pain had the advantage and wasn't about to lose. This was his dream and he was so close to accomplishing it. Naruto could sense the battle and how Jiraiya was is a very bad predicament. He was getting distracted and this was helping Kisame get the upper hand on him. That is until a puff of smoke could be seen on top of the hill where Pain and Jiraiya were.

Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock, his head started to pound like a tonne of bricks had been dropped on it. His eyes were turning red with anger, at that moment he could see Pain standing alone on top of the hill.

The battle had stopped momentarily to see what the commotion was. Naruto's chakra had spiked significantly but the thing was that it wasn't his chakra but the nine tails.

"PERVY SAGE!!!!" He screamed as he was engulfed by the nine tails, he had reached 4 tails now.

"Well this is interesting." Smirked Kisame, but that smirk was wiped off his face as another round of Chakra came pulsing towards them.

His chakra was growing by the second as another 2 tails appeared; Kisame's chakra sword could not eat that much chakra.

In all his anger and despair Naruto jumped at the closest person (Aka Zetsu, hehe sweet revenge.) with his flaming claws made of Chakra he swung so fast at Zetsu that nobody even saw it. That is until his body fell into 2 pieces, Naruto landed next to him an opened his mouth and roared with all his anger pulsing through him. The shockwaves incinerated the Zetsu's remaining form. Kisame was now alone and he new he would be defeated easily by the fox's enormous strength.

He quickly disappeared and headed straight for Itachi's location, which he sensed, was also in deep battle with none other then the youngest Uchiha.

Gaara was easily defending on his side of Konoha which was surprisingly close to the Uchiha mansion, he had sensed the death of the Hokage but also felt to battle that was taking place. It seemed as though both were relatively even in the battle, but of course Itachi hadn't activated his mangekyou Sharingan.

**xXx**

Sakura however was panicking beyond belief she could sense Sasuke above fighting Itachi.

'_This can't be happening, they can't fight here.'_

"Sakura you need to name your son and give there fake names for Danzou to see." Shizune was holding 3 birth certificates; she had already filled out kairi's real one but needed her fake one.

"Umm…. Kairi Tsunadae Haruno. I can't have Sasuke's mums name in the fake one. My baby boy," she looked towards were Sasuke was fighting, there was a possibility that eh would die, "His real name is Sasuke, Jr Kai Uchiha, fake name is Sasu Kai Haruno." She had tears running down her eyes as she looked at the 4 onyx eyes, they had taken after there father in all senses. Both had black tuffles of hair accept little Kairi had a little pink strand that was visible.

"Hinata we need to name Kiba and Asuka's baby boy, do you know what she wanted to name him?" Shizune asked.

"Um… Ookami (means wolf) and I suppose Kiba will be taking care of him from now on." She smiled at the little boy that was fast asleep.

"If he survives tonight." Shizune whispered.

"Don't say that, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba will be fine. They just have to ok." She glared at Shizune for suggesting such a horrible thing.

**xXx**

"Don't you want to go see your little girlfriend little brother. She was screaming in pain only half an hour ago, who knows what I did." He laughed as Sasuke's eye's began swirling, this was strange only swirling would occur before mangekyou.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EBERYTHING!!!!" He screamed as Chidori filled his palm.

"You still do not have the same eyes as mine." Itachi said as he activated his mangekyou, but before either boy could attack Kisame landed beside Itachi.

"We must retreat, the fox boy had lost it. Just moments ago he went 8 tails, he is fighting Pain. This fight ends now." He spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

"In 7 years brother, then come find me." Itachi spoke as both Akatsuki members disappeared.

"NO ITACHI." He screamed as all sense of him was gone.

He was left alone mere metres away from where he could feel Sakura's chakra.

'_One visit couldn't hurt right.'_

He thought as he took a step in the direction of the building, until Shizune appeared in front of him.

"She doesn't want to see you, Uchiha. I believe she said and quote, He hasn't completed his goal. I can't be near him until then, I'm only a distraction, and end quote. Oh Uchiha you look hurt, may I look at your wounds?" She questioned.

To be truthful Sasuke was a little pissed, he couldn't kill his brother which meant he couldn't see the girl he loved.

"Hn." He said in an annoyed voice then disappeared. As that happened Sakura sighed in relief, she didn't want to ruin his life long goal for him and really didn't want to explain that he was a father at the young age of 18.

**xXx**

Naruto on the other hand was about to go full nine tails which would be irreversible. It had only taken half an hour to get revenge on the Akatsuki leader for what he did to Pervy Sage. He was still so angry though.

He continued to toss the corps around as if it was a play thing, all the Akatsuki members had retreated by now. The news of there dead leader didn't surprise them when they new he was versing Naruto with tails.

Kakashi couldn't even approach Naruto, his sharingan was not strong enough to control the Kyuubi. Now the village was once again in danger from the Kyuubi.

Just as the fox was about to fully emerge Sasuke appeared in front of him, Sharingan blazing.

"Naruto wake up you Dobe." He spoke as he entered Naruto head via sharingan.

"T-Teme, that you?" he questioned as Naruto appeared out of the darkness.

"You got your revenge now wake up, Sakura's going to be upset, Lady Tsunadae died." He spoke regretfully.

"Where's Hinata, is she still with Sakura? How's your ummm…. Yeah." He said as he rubbed his head.

"My what Dobe? And yeah she's with her." He questioned as the fox could be seen in the background laughing.

"Your Heirs, Uchiha. A little young aren't you?" The fox had laughed as the seal started to lift more.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, he was a what? He had heirs.

"That's impo….. No, Sakura?" he looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Um…. Your not meant to no Teme, stupid fox piss off. She said you can't know until you kill Itachi. I'm the god father though so you know I'll take real good care of em, and they'll be friends with my kid." He smiled happily trying to calm the Uchiha down.

"JUST WAKE UP DOBE!!! RIGHT NOW" He yelled, he was so confused. His confusion snapped Naruto out of it though and began to fight the Kyuubi back with the help of the Sharingan.

He released Naruto from the Sharingan and saw him lying on the ground in front of him. No nine tails in site just a really red Naruto.

Kakashi had jumped down and picked him up and smiled.

'_So he knows I'm a father to.' He sighed._

"I'm glad she tried to keep it a secret from me. Tell her I can't wait to meet the kid ok." He tried to smile but the thought of not knowing his child until he killed Itachi was killing him.

"I'm glad you understand." Kakashi smiled and disappeared with Naruto in his arms.

At that moment Team Hebi had jumped down next to him.

"Did you get him?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, and we are no longer Team Hebi but Team Falcon is that clear? We are leaving to find Itachi once more." Sasuke spoke as if nothing had just occurred and his emotions were once again locked away under lock and key.

**xXx**

**Damn Itachi escaped….**

**Anyways REVIEWS PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't forget best review wins a special mention in my authers note……**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage.**


	22. I wanted to meet them Before i go

**Tnx for the awsum reviews again… The winner with the best review is **

**(queue drum rolls) I-Eat-Deadara-Rawr……. Congrats 4 u…. n u shuld totally read the new manga ep's I meant they blew my mind…. Ttyl…**

**All reviewers are LOVED lol….**

**xXx**

Kakashi had jumped down and picked him up and smiled.

'_So he knows I'm a father to.' He sighed._

"I'm glad she tried to keep it a secret from me. Tell her I can't wait to meet the kid ok." He tried to smile but the thought of not knowing his child until he killed Itachi was killing him.

"I'm glad you understand." Kakashi smiled and disappeared with Naruto in his arms.

At that moment Team Hebi had jumped down next to him.

"Did you get him?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, and we are no longer Team Hebi but Team Falcon is that clear? We are leaving to find Itachi once more." Sasuke spoke as if nothing had just occurred and his emotions were once again locked away under lock and key.

**xXx**

"**I want to meet them before I go."**

Konoha was in complete chaos, their Hokage was dead, and the elders were no where to be seen. The Jounin and Anbu that were still in tact were scrambling all defenses incase any more attacks occurred while they were at their weakest state.

Sakura had just successfully fed her new borns, she was very proud of herself. She smiled and placed her little boy in the crib next to his sister. There was no doubt that they were Uchiha prodigy which was a very large problem, the Elders were not to know of their heritage. Kiba had just lost his girlfriend and was with a child, but he was also bound to the mission.

"I will take care of Ookami as well. Please hand him to me." Sakura spoke in a professional tone.

"Sakura you don't have to, you are not expected to be a mother of three." Shizune said.

"I will be his Auntie, and he will be best friends with my little ones. Until Sasuke comes back then I am bound by Lady Tsunadae's mission." She never blinked as she once again lifted her shirt and began to breast feed.

Hinata was shocked; Sakura was going to be a natural no doubt about it.

"Shizune, you need to return to the Hospital and get it up and running again." Sakura spoke as she held the little boys tiny hand.

"I will help, Naruto may be there." Hinata spoke up.

Both headed towards the door and looked back at the new time mother.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hinata asked, with worry on her face.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world then with my babies and little Ookami." She smiled sweetly as the little boy began to close his eyes as sleep devoured him.

She slowly hopped up and walked to the crib, there was definitely enough room for the little boy as well. She looked at the three little babies and noticed that one was awake.

"Little Sasuke, you need to sleep my dear, mummies very tired." She spoke and then began to hum a tune. The strangest thing was that the little baby boy almost completely copied his fathers trade mark smirk.

'_It must be an Uchiha thing.'_

'**You know, he's going to be just like his father. He'll be a great father when he returns.' Her inner smiled.**

'_If he returns.' She thought sadly._

'**He will, he is Sasuke Uchiha after all. Arrogant, Icicle that can kick some serious butt.' Inner Sakura yelled.**

Lying back down on the double bed she smiled happily and fell into darkness.

**xXx**

"Sasuke, we're tired as hell. Can't we rest somewhere before we head out, the Akatsuki are moving really slow. They won't get far, I can tell." Karin whined as she sat on a log.

"Hn." He then disappeared.

"I think that's a yes." Suigetsu grinned wildly at Karin as dirty thoughts entered his mind.

"Shh Suigetsu, Juugo's here." She giggled as he gave her a bear hug.

"I'm going to set up camp just outside the village, join me when you're done." Juugo groaned, he was getting sick of there little PDA's.

Both just waved him off and began to kiss even though both were sore from the fight.

**xXx**

It was roughly 5 o'clock in the morning and her little girl decided upon an early wake up call.

She jumped straight up at the sound of the whaling baby, she noticed that both boys were fast asleep, '_Typical can sleep through anything.' She thought as she picked Kairi up._

Suddenly she felt it, or more like him.

"Sasuke-kun. Is that you?" She spoke as she spun around to see a dark figure in the shadows.

"Hn." He walked into the dim light of the room displaying his handsome features even though he had many cuts and bruises.

"You're a father of twins, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just…" she tried to explain.

"I'm glad you didn't, Sakura. Whose the third child?" He asked as he looked at the crib with the two boys in it.

"Kiba's, his mother was killed during the attack." She said sadly.

"Did Kakashi come see you?" He asked briefly as he stared at the little girl in her hands as she breast fed the little girl.

"Yeah, that's how I knew you knew. Oh and this here is your second born, Kairi Tsunadae-Mikoto Uchiha. That there next to littlt Ookami is your first born, Sasuke, Jr. Kai Uchiha. I'll call him Sasu so I don't confuse my two boys." She smiled happily as he smirked at that comment.

"I wanted to meet them before I go." He said without emotion.

Her face paled and dropped suddenly, she new he wouldn't stay but still it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back right?" she asked as tears began to pour down her cheeks. He walked towards her and brushed the tears away and lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I **will **come back to you and them, that's a promise on the Uchiha name." he spoke proudly and kissed her passionately.

They were interrupted by a little muffle, they looked below to see the little girl wide eyed and staring at them.

"They both have your eyes and hair, apart from the little pink in her hair. My Little Uchiha's." She said as she stared at the little girl.

Nothing could stop the sadness grow in his chest, he was yet again leaving her. He was also proud he had heirs but that only made his want to kill Itachi even stronger nothing would ever harm his family again.

If he died protecting them, then he would die a happy man.

"If you don't come back them I'm going to have to kill you myself you no." She giggled as she placed the little girl down beside her brother and future friend. equestio

"I've got to go Sakura. I love you and them." He once again disappeared as his words echoed in her mind.

'_He said he loved me again.'_

'**twice in a lifetime is pretty good from an Uchiha.' Her inner smirked.**

'_I hope he comes back soon and kills that bastard. I want them to grow up with their real father.'_

'**Pfft we'll tell them everything they need to know about Mr. Icicle.' Her inner laughed.**

"Love you too, Sasuke-kun.

**xXx**

"Let's go we're heading out now." Sasuke spat as he appeared in front of his team. They looked groggy and tired but still would jump up and get ready as fast as they could.

"He's approaching the fire border, along with the Akatsuki. Due North is the direction." Karin actually spoke professionally.

"Move out now Team Falcon." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"*sighs* Let's just go." Sasuke said as they began to run away from Konoha.

From that moment on Sasuke had to put his family right at the depths of his mind, he only had one goal and that was the destruction of Itachi.

**xXx**

**:) How was that??? Hope you enjoyed it….**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Let's see who has the best review this time…..**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	23. Time skip of 7 years equals changes

**Gar…. Sorry about the really late update, my week was shit as….. anyways to all my reviewers THANKS A MILLION.**

**Man the manga's getting interestint, heheh Sakura's going to find Sasuke… **

**xXx**

"Let's go we're heading out now." Sasuke spat as he appeared in front of his team. They looked groggy and tired but still would jump up and get ready as fast as they could.

"He's approaching the fire border, along with the Akatsuki. Due North is the direction." Karin actually spoke professionally.

"Move out now Team Falcon." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"*sighs* Let's just go." Sasuke said as they began to run away from Konoha.

From that moment on Sasuke had to put his family right at the depths of his mind, he only had one goal and that was the destruction of Itachi.

**xXx**

**Time skip of 7 years equals changes.**

The loss of all the legendary Sannins was a shock to the whole ninja world, know one thought that they could be defeated unless by one another. But their deaths impacted those closest to them the most, especially Naruto. Jiraiya was like his father, who happened to be very perverted.

For Naruto 7 years went rather slow with the lack of action and the disappearance of all the other members of the Akatsuki. The biggest change however came days after the death of Lady Tsunadae.

_Flash back._

"Naruto!" Said Kakashi as he jumped down from a tree in front of him, Hinata and Sakura with her children.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What's wrong? Are the Akatsuki attacking again?" Naruto said frantically.

"Heh heh, No Naruto but the new Hokage had been named and I think you should come with m." He smiled happily (His eyes gave away his smile.)

Sakura and Hinata instantly looked shocked and stared at the confused blonde, He was rubbing the back of his head as usual.

"He better be good enough to take over after Granny Tsunadae." He said angrily.

"Oh I think he'll do a pretty good job, he's wanted this his whole life." He smiled as he tried to hint Naruto.

"Oh well lucky him." Naruto spoke sarcastically, he wanted to be the Hokage all his life and to him it just wasn't fair.

Suddenly he felt some one kick him where the sun don't shine.

"OH , Sakura-chan what was that for?" once again he was confused but now rubbing his sore but.

"You Baka, **YOU **are the next Hokage." She practically screamed as his face lit up as bright as the sun.

"I'm so p-proud of you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she saw Kiba walking up with his son in his arms and a depressed expression on his face. (He didn't take Asuka's death very well)

"KIBA, KIBA, KIBA I'M HOKAGE!!!!" He screamed as he ran over to his fellow shinobi and started jumping around.

"That's great Naruto, I'm sure Jiraiya and Lady Tsunadae would be proud that you reached your goal.

Naruto ignored him though in all his excitement and was no screaming, "I DID IT, I DID IT, BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!"

_End flash back._

7 years had almost passed without any real disturbances.

Naruto was sitting in his office staring at the large amount of paper work. He was of course interrupted by the loud bang of his door as it flew open. A 6 year old boy stood there panting heavily, he had Hinata's purple black hair colour but was the exact same as Naruto's. The one thing that was strange about this child was his bright blue eyes, which came as quite a shock to the family.

"Dad, can you PLEASE teach me Rasengan. Sasu and Kairi can already to fire style- fireball Jutsu." He cried.

'_It's funny how him and Sasu are enemies just like me and Sasuke used to be. Naruto thought._

The little boy was the heir to the Hyuga's blood line yet did not obtain the Byakugan.

"Raiya (short for Jiraiya.), you know you're too young to learn that. I would teach you but your mother won't let me. Oh I know, how about after dinner I try teach you how to walk up a tree." He laughed as he remembered how he and Sasuke had tried to climb trees back when they were gennins.

"Promise?" He asked as he began to pout.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT!!!!!!" Raiya shouted as his little sister peaked through the door.

She was 4 years old with long blonde hair but with the Byakugan eyes, Hiashi had said many times that she would be the future hair of the Hyuga and not Raiya.

"Daddy." She squeaked quietly.

"My little girl, come here. Who platted your hair?" he asked she hopped on his lap.

"Mummy did." The little girl smiled.

**xXx**

Sakura on the other hand had a sad bunch of 7 years. The only time she was truly happy was when she would train with Sasu and Kairi, mainly because they reminded her so much of Sasuke. He hadn't even tried to make contact with her or them but that wasn't really surprising.

In a few days it would be Sasu, Kairi and Ookami's birthday making it exactly 7 years since that final fight between the Akatsuki and Konoha. Nobody has even heard a word out of them since that night, along with no news on Sasuke's team.

It was currently late afternoon and Sakura had just finished her rounds at the hospital, which was quiet and boring of course. Her hair now stopped just below her shoulders but she preferred to put it up in a messy pony tail, and her body hadn't changed much at all she was still beautiful in every sense.

As she walked into her apartment she was greeted by a large dog.

"Hey Akamaru, Kiba must be back huh." She smiled and pat him on the head.

She entered the kitchen to see Kiba going through her fridge.

"Hey fake boyfriend, how was the mission?" she laughed, they still had to act as if they were together to fool the elders about two certain Uchiha heirs.

"Yeah it was uneventful. Oh and Ookami said to tell you that Sasu and Kairi are out at the Uchiha mansion practicing." A frown grew on her face.

"I told them not to practice anything without me there with them, they are so stubborn. Where's Ookami anyway?" she asked she began to got through her cupboard and get out some medical cream.

"He's out back with Arrow (the name of his little puppy.) He also mentioned that Raiya came and saw them today, and I don't think it ended well. By the way those two are as stubborn as their parents." He smiled and left the room in a hurry.

She quickly walked over the Uchiha mansion and could see fire round the back, near the lake.

"Sasu and Kairi stop all jutsu's and come here right now!" she yelled, and both came running.

Being the quicker out of the 2 Sasu appeared in front o her first, he was an exact replica of Sasuke at the young age of seven and had little burn marks on his face from practice.

Next came Kairi, she was wearing her little black dress and had her hair tied up with 2 plats on either side of her head which showed off the pink amongst her black hair really well. (Her hair is number 166 .com/fs20/i/2007/281/4/3/hairstyles___2nd_edition__by_ on this website. instead of brown its pink.) She also had little burn marks but not as many as Sasu.

"You two I told you not to practice that move unless I was here. Now I heard that Raiya came around today what happened Sasu." She smiled as she began to put the ointment on his face (it stings a little that's why she uses it instead of her healing hands… they need to learn a lesson lol)

"Hn, that Dobe, Ow that hurt mum. He's just jealous." He smirked.

'_My good you are Sasuke.' She giggled inwardly._

"Mummy do you think Daddy would be proud of us. We are real Uchiha's now that we can do fireball jutsu." She grinned happily.

"Of course he would be and when he comes back you can show him how much you guys have grown. Now shouldn't you guys be doing your homework for the academy?" she asked considering it was there first year there.

"Done." They both spoke in unison.

"You guys got his looks, talents and my brains the perfect little shinobi's." both children smiled at her, they loved it when she compared them to their father.

Every night she would have to tell them a story about him, they loved him even though they never really met him.

**xXx**

Team Hawk had the worst 7 years of their lives, it was like Itachi and the Akatsuki had just disappeared.

"Fucking hell I just want to kill him and GO HOME!!!!" Sasuke shouted in frustration, this was the first time he had ever done that.

Through out the whole 7 years he had stayed calm and collected but now he just wanted to go back to Sakura and his kids.

Sasuke looked the same as he did when he was 18 accept now he was a fully grown man, and more muscular too.

"Sasuke I can feel him." Screeched Karin as Itachi's dark chakra finally re-appeared.

"Finally now we can get this over and done with." Said Suigetsu.

"Hn, let's go already. Where's he going?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…I think we should stop him before he gets there." She whispered.

"Where kairn?" said Sasuke as he became angrier.

"Konoha." Once again whispering.

'_Why would he go back there?' he thought._

'**Think back 7 years.' His inner spoke.**

_Flash back._

"You still do not have the same eyes as mine." Itachi said as he activated his mangekyou, but before either boy could attack Kisame landed beside Itachi.

"We must retreat, the fox boy had lost it. Just moments ago he went 8 tails, he is fighting Pain. This fight ends now." He spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

"In 7 years brother, then come find me." Itachi spoke as both Akatsuki members disappeared.

"NO ITACHI." He screamed as all sense of him was gone.

_End flash back._

"He planned this, fuck." He yelled as Team Hawk started to run in the direction of Konoha, they woukld arrive in 2 days.

**xXx**

**Done guys…**

**What'd you think???**

**REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!**

**XOXOX Britty Lovage**


	24. That Feeling Again

**Stupid exams are coming up and they've got my brain totally destroyed. I'm heaps sorry about my late update's :'( **

**Anyways your reviews are what keeps me goin so don't stop..**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters believe it lol…

**xXx**

"Hn, let's go already. Where's he going?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…I think we should stop him before he gets there." She whispered.

"Where kairn?" said Sasuke as he became angrier.

"Konoha." Once again whispering.

'_Why would he go back there?' he thought._

'**Think back 7 years.' His inner spoke.**

_Flash back._

"You still do not have the same eyes as mine." Itachi said as he activated his mangekyou, but before either boy could attack Kisame landed beside Itachi.

"We must retreat, the fox boy had lost it. Just moments ago he went 8 tails, he is fighting Pain. This fight ends now." He spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

"In 7 years brother, then come find me." Itachi spoke as both Akatsuki members disappeared.

"NO ITACHI." He screamed as all sense of him was gone.

_End flash back._

"He planned this, fuck." He yelled as Team Hawk started to run in the direction of Konoha, they would arrive in 2 days.

**xXx**

**That Feeling Again.**

"Hey Hinata I'm going early this morning, I'm so behind in the paper work *sighs*.how did Tsunadae deal with it all?" Naruto sighed as he put on a very similar long robe to his fathers.

"Naruto-kun, don't worry you're a great Hokage." Hinata smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah dad I mean they haven't kicked you out yet so you must be doing ok." Raiya yelled as he came running through the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for some ramen.

"*yawns* why is everyone so loud?" Little Hitomi** (**name generally given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.)

"It's 5:30 honey, go back to bed. It's just your father and brother." Hinata whispered to the little girl as she led her back t bed.

"Hey Raiya, can you hang out with Katsumi (means self-controlled) today? I know it's a Saturday and everything." Naruto said in a fatherly tone (lol Naruto sounding serious).

"But he's weird, almost as weird as his dad and he's a whole year younger than me. Ookami, Sasu and Kairi were going out to train today." Raiya whined.

"I know Sai's weird and so is Ino but Katsumi can't be that bad. He can go with you all and if you do I'll help you learn Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto smiled as he grabbed his money and shoved it in his pocket. (**I had to put Sai and Ino together because they both annoy me sometimes….. (soz all you ShikXino fans.)) **

"Sweet deal." He said as he started to eat some Ramen that his mother had made him.

He was finished in minutes just like his father and then ran out the door to find Katsumi.

**xXx**

"What are you guys doing today?" Kiba asked as he watched the three children eat their breakfasts. Sasu and Kairi were very neat but Ookami made a mess just like his pet Arrow.

"Training." Was all Sasu said as he payed more attention to his meal than Kiba at the best of times.

"With Raiya, he wants to show us how he can walk up trees." Kairi giggled innocently, she couldn't imagine him doing it successfully.

Sakura had just walked into the room staring at all the morning risers.

"You guys are up early, training again? If so I'll pick you guys up at 12 ok?" she smiled happily at little Sasu and Kairi then she saw the mess the Ookami had made and she sighed.

Once the three children had finished they both hopped up and ran out of the house.

"I've got a tracking mission today, I'll be back around 5 o'clock." Kiba muttered.

Since moving in to complete the mission, their friendship had gone down hill. All Sakura wanted was Sasuke and Kiba wanted Asuka, Kiba couldn't even move on because he had to pretend to date Sakura.

**xXx**

"We'll be in near Konoha in 6 in a half hour." Exclaimed Itachi.

"Finally, now I can get some revenge on that fox boy." Kisame laughed.

"I need to pay a little visit to my nephew and niece; you can handle the fox until I'm finished right?" Asked Itachi.

"No probs, hell I'll extract the beast before you get back." He said confidently.

"Hn." Was all Itachi could say, as he continued to think about his plan. He was hoping Sasuke would turn up but he didn't actually know how close he really was. Team Hawk was running about an hour behind them, which pissed Sasuke off.

**xXx**

"Hey guys look who I brought along," they all stared at the other boy, "It's Katsumi, you know Sai and Ino's kid." He said as he rubbed the back of him head.

"Hn." Was Sasu's reaction, he didn't really like Sai that much which meant he had a feeling that he wouldn't like Katsumi.

"Hi Katsumi, I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you, would you like to be friends?" Kairi asked as she approached the small boy and shook his hand gently.

Sakura had no clue were Kairi's friendly personality came from, it wasn't like her or any of her family they were generally smart and shouted a lot and then there was Sasuke who didn't talk much. She had to be similar to one of Sasuke's family members. (BTW Sakura's not there, this is what she thought when Kairi's personality finally blossomed.

"Hello Kairi. Do you want to look at my drawings?" He asked as he got out a scroll.

"Maybe after we train, say hello Ookami." She smiled softly at Ookami who was a spitting image of Kiba with a less harsh voice.

Ookami blushed as she looked at him and Sasu noticed which caused him to glare.

"Hi, do you know any jutsu's yet?" he asked as Arrow ran up beside Katsumi and sniffed is leg then suddenly cocked his leg up and did a pee. The three boys laughed at this but stopped when Kairi glared at them.

"Only a very simple replacement jutsu." He smiled as they all began to walk towards the lake. He of course ripped the bottom off his pant legs which had pee on it.

"He's not as weird as I thought he'd be." Giggled Raiya.

"Don't be so hard on him guys, he's going to be apart of our little family now." She smiled, she loved her friends more than anything but she also loved making new friends.

**xXx**

12 o'clock came by very fast, once again Sasu and Kairi looked as if they had done nothing whereas the three other boys were exhausted. Sakura walked down to the lake where she saw quite e few freshly burnt tree's.

"I brought lunch.." she smiled as her two twins ran towards her whereas the others slowly slummed over.

"Thanks mum, guess what Raiya told us?" Sasu spoke up with a smile (yes he smiles because he didn't got through the same stuff as Sasuke remember).

"What did he say that's got you two smiling like that?" she said as she set up a little picnic area.

"He heard Uncle Naruto saying that Dad's team was seen outside a village 4 days ago, but it's like a long trip here. Do you think he'll visit?" Asked Kairi with hope in her eyes.

Suddenly Sakura's face dropped.

'_That feeling, he's back.' She thought._

'**Itachi and Kisame are coming for Naruto. Get the kids back into town now.' Her inner yelled.**

"Go home now!!!" She yelled as the other boys joined them.

"What? Mum was it something I said?" Kairi asked as confusion spread across all the childrens faces.

"Move NOW!!!" She yelled even more.

They all began to grab there stuff and walk away, Kairi and Sasu stayed towards the back of the group then hid behind a bush and hid there chakra. The other kids didn't even notice and walked all the way home.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared next to Sakura which revealed the Hokage and Sai.

"We've got to stop them before they get into the village; they want me so I'm really going to give it to them." Naruto smirked.

"What about the Jounin or ANBU." She asked.

"I have them all on missions there's only really us that can protect the village, we're leaving now to head them off. Are all the kids safe though?" He said as worry engulfed him.

"Of course I sent them all home and they don't know what's happening." She smiled insincerely.

Back with Sasu and Kairi, they were still stuck in the bush and couldn't even hear what they were saying.

"This is stupid Sasu we should go home like mum said." She whined.

"No way, if Uncle Naruto's there then it must be important. Maybe they're going to see Dad; we're going to follow them." He smiled with his decision; he knew that whatever the other twin did the other would follow without question.

"Fine but if we get in trouble it was all your idea. I really want to meet Dad so I hope we finally see him." She said as a huge grin appeared on her face.

They looked back as the three adults jumped into nearby trees.

"Let's go Kairi." Sasu said as he began to follow with Kairi behind.

**xXx**

**smile if you liked the chapter… **

**Done **

**REVIEWS PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Can't wait to here from everyone.**

**Xoxoxox Britty Lovage**


	25. Saving the Young Uchihas

**Study, sleep, eat, study, sleep, eat…. My life at the moment so I'm really, really sorry if my chap doesn't seem as good as the others please forgive…**

**Anyways UR REVEWS ARE THE SHIZNIT!!!!!!! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I could own Naruto, but I don't. I so wish I owned the characters but still I don't….. DAMNIT… lol.**

**xXx**

Back with Sasu and Kairi, they were still stuck in the bush and couldn't even hear what they were saying.

"This is stupid Sasu we should go home like mum said." She whined.

"No way, if Uncle Naruto's there then it must be important. Maybe they're going to see Dad; we're going to follow them." He smiled with his decision; he knew that whatever the other twin did the other would follow without question.

"Fine but if we get in trouble it was all your idea. I really want to meet Dad so I hope we finally see him." She said as a huge grin appeared on her face.

They looked back as the three adults jumped into nearby trees.

"Let's go Kairi." Sasu said as he began to follow with Kairi behind.

**xXx**

**Saving the Young Uchihas**

"Looks like we've got a welcoming party, Itachi." Kisame snickered.

"The Jinchuuriki is with them, foolish mistake by the Hokage." Itachi smirked, he was making it so much easier for them.

"There's another familiar chakra with them, Itachi who do you think it is? You are better at that stuff than me." Kisame questioned as the began to close in on the Leaf shinobi.

An even bigger smirk appeared on Itachi's face as he spoke, "An old friend seems to be paying us a visit. Do you remember the pink haired Shinobi?"

"Heh, heh, yeah I do. You can't forget hair like that; especially when it's attached to one of the few people that we've let live." Kisame laughed.

"Yes, it'll be interesting to see how much she has grown with my little brother with her. Well here they come, get ready." Itachi said as he stood in the middle of a clearing.

"Ready." Kisame landed beside him.

**xXx**

"Kairi, hurry up otherwise we'll get too far behind." Sasu complained.

"Stop for a sec ok. They've stopped up ahead, but there are two other people up ahead as well." She said panting.

"Hn (fine), you can be so annoying Kairi." He smirked as that usually started an argument between them

"Well you should put your hoodie on like mum said you have to. Mum said and quote, 'Sasu you have to wear that hoodie at all times unless you area at home, training at the Uchiha mansion or with Uncle Naruto." She smiled victoriously as he lifted his hoodie up over his head. (**Btw he wears a very similar shirt to young Sasuke plus the hoodie thing.)**

"Hn (smart ass)." He smirked as his face was almost completely covered, but his eyes could still be seen.

"I heard that." She said as she play punched him in the arm.

**xXx**

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto as a bunch of shadow clones jumped down along with Sai and Sakura.

Itachi's eyes landed on the pinkette, she felt so self conscious at that moment. She couldn't look at him without the memory of Sasuke taking the hit for her coming into her mind.

"Still affected by the Tsukuyomi I see." Itachi smirked as she became even more nervous.

"DON'T TALK TO HER EVER AGAIN!!!!!" Screamed Naruto as he began to anger very quickly.

"Naruto calm down." She tried to stop him but he wouldn't let her help him as Sai pulled her back.

"Sakura, he talked to me about this. It may be the only way to get rid of them, you are here to heal in the aftermath." Sakura stared at Sai in the realization that Naruto was going to access the Fox's powers willingly.

**xXx**

"Sasu, uncle Naruto his chakra is going crazy. I think he's going nine tails, well that's what mum says happens when he gets angry." Kairi spoke with fear in her eyes as the chakra increased further.

"There versing an enemy, Dad's not there. We don't even know the way home, we have to stay put." Sasu said seriously.

"Maybe we can help, you know make a distraction. A fire, we can use the fireball jutsu." She said happily at the thought of helping.

They both quickly made the appropriate hand signs and said in unison, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!!"

The tree's lit up with flames; they hadn't even realized the grave mistake they did.

**xXx**

All 5 shinobi turned in the direction of the chakra release and saw the flames.

Sakura's eye's widened in the realization that those chakra signals belonged to her children.

Itachi smirked and laughed, "This is so easy, I didn't even have to go look for them. They followed you, now if you don't mind Uncle Itachi has to pay them a visit. Kisame extinguish the fire, you can handle the fox for now. I'll be right back."

Sakura turned to run in there direction, but suddenly fell to the ground as pain engulfed her stomach, Itachi had used his speed to quickly punch her forcefully to the ground. Kisame used a water dragon jutsu and put out the flames, then blocked both Naruto and Sai from interfering.

"This a family issue, so you boys will be dealing with me." He snickered.

Itachi jumped into the singed trees and headed for the young Uchiha's.

"SAKURA GET UP AND RUN TO THEM." Naruto yelled as she began to pull herself up.

"GET AWAY FROM *COUGH* THEM!" she screamed as she ran after him.

**xXx**

"Sasu our flames are gone what happened?" Kairi asked as she turned to face the boy.

"A water jutsu put them out, they know where we are now." He sighed in defeat.

Itachi at that moment had hidden his chakra but Sakura didn't.

"Mum's coming, we're in so much trouble now." She whined.

An evil menacing laugh could b heard from the trees in front of them, "Oh, you have no idea how much trouble you guys can get in out here."

Sasu jumped in front of his sister as he waited for the man to walk out of cover. When he did they were shocked and frozen in place.

Sharingan red eyes, onyx hair, he was and Uchiha just like them.

"Sasu, he looks a lot like you and Dad." She whispered into his hoodie were his ear would be located.

"That's because I'm your Dad's brother." He suddenly appeared behind them.

They gasped at his speed and quickly turned to face him. (**BTW Sakura never told the twins the grizzly details about the Uchiha massacre like the fact that Itachi killed them all.) **

"Itachi, your Itachi." She said.

"Smart girl, now I'm going to take you to your father. Come with me quickly." He spoke as sincerely as he could.

"Dad, you know where he is?" she smiled as she took a step towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN YOU MURDERER!" Sakura screamed as she ran into the clearing.

"Mum, he said he's going to take us to Dad." Kairi exclaimed.

Sakura turned t Itachi, _'He's not going to kill them but take them. What does he want with them?' she thought_

"He is a liar; he has caused your father the most pain out of everyone. Run away NOW!!!! I'll hold him." She pulled out a kunai and began to attack.

"Move Kairi now." Sasu yelled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

A blood curdling scream came from Sakura as Itachi easily dodged her attack summoned his water clones and stabbed her side.

"MUM!!!" Sasu screamed as he turned and began hand signs, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!!!!"

Flames flew out his mouth which caused the clone to disappear and Itachi to move away from his mother.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed at Itachi.

All that could be seen was red; he had activated his sharingan for the first time.

"Sasu, you've got Sharingan." Kairi gasped as she could see his red eyes in a midst of black.

"Sharingan at such an early age, you are the new prodigy of the Uchiha's. Both of you come with me now and I spare your pathetic excuse of a mother."

Sakura couldn't stand it, she lifted her bleeding body up and focused chakra into her fists, "FUCK OFF ITACHI!!!"

Before she could reach him, he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

Black flames flew in her direction, missing her narrowly. He had planned that though, the flames hit the ground in front of her sending her flying backwards with burns to her legs.

"MUMMY!!!" Kairi was crying she couldn't stand to see her mother rolling on the ground in pain.

"Not much of a fighter are you girl, just like my mother before I killed her." He smirked as Sasu ran at him.

In one quick action Itachi bent one leg down and lifted the other up which contacted with Sasu's jaw.

"Your father was in a similar situation to this except he ran like a coward, at least his son is nothing like him." He smirked as pain engulfed the young Uchiha's crimson eyes.

"MAN BEAST TAIJUTSU: WOLF FANG OVRE FANG." Suddenly a large spinning object came hurtling towards Itachi.

"Pathetic excuse of a ninja." He looked directly at the source of the large commotion and shot black flames from his eyes towards him.

Kiba quickly released the jutsu binding him and Akamaru together, leaving him open to the flames.

Akamaru landed beside Sasu and picked him up by his shirt and ran over to Kairi, signalling her to hop on his back.

Kiba struggled to get up but managed to speak, "Take them to Konoha now Akamaru."

"Kiba!" Sakura spoke up as she also began to hop up, she had healed the majority of the burns on her legs.

"Lucky I finished my mission early, huh?" he giggled half heartedly.

Sakura looked at the retreating form of Akamaru with her children on board.

"We have to stall long enough for Naruto to finish off Kisame." She spoke up as her mind started to overload.

"You have just made things so much harder for me, I don't like that at all." Itachi sighed.

"GOOD!" She spat.

**xXx**

Sakura, Kiba and even Itachi were to focused on the present that they never initially felt Kisame's chakra signal disappear or the fact that Naruto had sent Sai towards Sakura. Naruto was not alone however; he had done 4 tails when help arrived from someone who was believed to be towns away.

"Where's Itachi, Naruto" Red sharingan eyes met Naruto's. Sasuke had once again stopped the Fox from taking over.

"Where's your team, Teme?" Naruto asked back.

"I let them go, this is the final stand." He spoke up as they both heard a rustling noise in the bushes.

**xXx**

**How was that, I hope it was ok….**

**Hehehe I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

**REVIEWS MY FRIENDS**

**Xoxoxox Britty Lovage**


	26. Meeting Under the Wrong Circumstances

**I did my last assignment yesterday, but next week is block exams. All my studying had better been worth it… then it's holidays and more frequent updates **

**I love all the reviews I've gotten this story would never have been this good without all your great reviews.**

**xXx**

Sakura, Kiba and even Itachi were to focused on the present that they never initially felt Kisame's chakra signal disappear or the fact that Naruto had sent Sai towards Sakura. Naruto was not alone however; he had done 4 tails when help arrived from someone who was believed to be towns away.

"Where's Itachi, Naruto" Red sharingan eyes met Naruto's. Sasuke had once again stopped the Fox from taking over.

"Where's your team, Teme?" Naruto asked back.

"I let them go, this is the final stand." He spoke up as they both heard a rustling noise in the bushes.

**xXx**

**Meeting under the wrong circumstances**

Naruto suddenly realized that there were 2 chakra signals coming through the bushes, and he knew they weren't supposed to be out there. He then remembered 6 years ago, a conversation that he had with Sakura.

_Flashback._

"Naruto I have to ask another favour, it's kind of to replace the last one ok." Sakura smiled as she pushed the pram with two babies next to Naruto.

"Uh sure Sakura-chan, what is it?" he questioned.

"In the future, if there is any problem where I am not there to protect them I need you to step up for me, ok? I'm afraid that the Akatsuki might attack which means Itachi will be there and probably Sasuke. If Itachi is still alive I don't want you to let Sasuke see them, please?" she smiled sadly and looked at her feet, she never really wanted to keep them away from Sasuke but if it meant life or death for him then she knew that this needed to be done.

"Sakura, if that's what you really want." He smiled happily and gave a thumbs up, "But if Sasuke asks it was your idea, I don't really feel like being chidori'ed ok?" he laughed.

_End flashback._

"Hey Sasuke look over there." Naruto shouted and pointed in the opposite direction to the closing Chakra signalled.

"Dobe what are you talking about the chakra signals are coming from that direction, not very strong either. They can't be akatsuki, maybe chuunin." Sasuke said when suddenly with one quick shove he was lying in a bush with tiny thorns.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled then he suddenly heard a small voice.

"Uncle Naruto." The little girl cried as she jumped from the back of the dog, Akamaru dropped Sasu hard enough that he woke up.

"You guys ok? Why are you out here?" Naruto helped Sasu up and noticed he was worse for ware.

"I couldn't help mum, he was so strong and fast." Sasu spoke.

'_Itachi.' Thought Sasuke, he decided not to hop up because Naruto must've had a reason to hide him even if it was very poorly._

Sasu looked up into Naruto's blue eyes; Naruto was engulfed in shock with what he saw.

"Sharingan!" whispered Naruto, he pulled Sasu's hoodie off to look properly at his still activated eyes.

'_Sharingan? What the hell?' he thought, his ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching him._

Apparently Naruto was to busy to notice the young girl who had picked up on Sasuke's chakra.

She slowly withdrew her Kunai just as she was about to look into the bush, Sasu's eyes glanced her which brought Naruto's attention to the little girl.

"ARGH KAIRI STOP!!!" he yelled which startled her.

'_Kairi.' His eyes widened in shock._

_Flashback._

"_You're a father of twins, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just…" she tried to explain._

"_I'm glad you didn't, Sakura. Whose the third child?" He asked as he looked at the crib with the two boys in it._

"_Kiba's, his mother was killed during the attack." She said sadly._

"_Did Kakashi come see you?" He asked briefly as he stared at the little girl in her hands as she breast fed the little girl._

"_Yeah, that's how I knew you knew. Oh and this here is your second born, Kairi Tsunadae-Mikoto Uchiha. That there next to littlt Ookami is your first born, Sasuke, Jr. Kai Uchiha. I'll call him Sasu so I don't confuse my two boys." She smiled happily as he smirked at that comment._

"_I wanted to meet them before I go." He said without emotion._

_End flashback._

Sasuke shot up straight, which caused the young girl to scream.

'_Sakura's going to kill me.' Naruto thought._

"Get away from my sister, stranger." Said Sasu as he once again jumped away from Naruto and next to Kairi.

"Sasu, calm down!" Naruto tried to help.

"Sasu, he looks just like you." She almost sounded surprised as she whispered into his ear.

Sasuke hopped out of the bush, getting a few more scratches from the thorns.

"DOBE!!! Why would you try hide me from my own kids." Sasuke growled, both children looked in awe at the man in front of them.

"Dad." Both whispered in unison.

Sasuke suddenly remembered something.

_Flashback._

"I couldn't help mum, he was so strong and fast." Sasu spoke.

_End flashback._

"Where's your mother? Tell me now?" he almost shouted but tried to remain calm.

"He said he was your brother, he wanted to take us away but mum wouldn't let him. Her and uncle Kiba are fighting him now, but he's so much stronger then them. I couldn't help at all even with Sharingan." He almost began to tear up, if his mother died then he thought it was his fault.

"You did good, I can take care of the rest and save Sakura ok. Don't worry you two." He tried to smile but could only smirk.

"When you win will you come back with us?" Kairi asked as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Hn (of course), you have my mothers eyes and smile." He activated his sharingan and was about ready to leave.

"I sent Sai to help her, she should be ok." He tried to sound hopeful.

"Get the dog to continue to take them home, and then come get Sakura and the other two." He glanced one more time at the children he had only just met but already he could tell they were strong for there age, especially his son.

Sasuke jumped into the tree's and began running towards the chakra signal of Itachi.

"He said I did good, did you hear Kairi?" Sasu smiled as he jumped onto Akamaru.

"Yeah, when mum and him come back we should through a party." She smiled.

"After everyone is discharged from the hospital, including yourselves." Grinned Naruto and then told Akamaru to go and take care of the two children.

**xXx**

While the little family reunion was occurring Sakura and Kiba had been burned severely, Sakura had dragged Kiba's unconscious body behind a large rock and healed herself the best she could with the amount of chakra she had left.

She had to lead him away from Kiba and stall as long as she could; she dragged herself a few meters away and stood up.

"Why do you want my children?" She asked as she tried to ignore the pain from the burns.

"I will train them to be excellent shinobi then I will claim there eyes for my own." He smirked as he watched her eyes.

She was horrified by his response; she couldn't let him take her children away like that.

"I would rather die protecting them from you then to let you get to them." She gritted her teeth as her legs gave out; she stumbled to her knees.

"That can be easily arranged, Sa-ku-ra." He hissed her name.

She looked up into her his eyes; she paled as she saw his mangekyou spin.

She saw black and red once again, just like she had 7 years ago.

She was in the exact same position, kneeling on the ground. When she looked up she saw Itachi hovering over her holding the sword.

'_This is the same vision as last time accept I'm not watching this time, I will feel it.' She knew that this was not good, he was trying to break her just like he had tried all those years ago._

'It's not real I won't fall for it, go on get your fake Sasuke to save me." She smirked when Sasuke appeared in front of her and took the sword to his heart.

It still hurt to see it even if it wasn't true. He fell to her side, she could look into his lifeless eyes. Her body moved again and picked up the kunai, she couldn't stop herself, he was controlling her.

"I control this world, you will watch him die and hear your children's cries of pain for the next 72 hours." This echoed through her head.

'_My children weren't in the last one.' She thought._

Suddenly she heard it, the cries of Sasu and Kairi. Suddenly they were there next to Sasuke's dead body, she looked at them as they cried over there father.

"DADDY WAKE UP DADDY!!!" Kairi screamed as she shook his motionless body.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HIS DEAD, I HATE YOU!!!" Sasu shouted at Sakura, then suddenly a pain struck through her body. She looked down to see that she had stabbed herself through the heart just like last time.

This continued for 72 hours, it was so much worse than last time.

It was over at last but once again it had only been a few seconds in real time. Her eyes once again glazed over, her head ached with pain.

Then Itachi appeared right in front of her just like in that horrible world.

"This time it won't be fake." He smirked as tears poured out her eyes, she couldn't move.

He out stretched his arm ready to plunge the sword through her.

'_This is it, no he said it wasn't fake this time. That means Sasuke!' her brain was crashing everything was happening so slowly._

She blinked as he swung the sword forward, no pain. She opened her eyes to see onyx hair as the body fell to her side.

Her head tilted slightly to the lifeless form beside her, his eyes were stuck in an open position.

He was Dead….

**xXx**

**CLIFFY **

**I bet you guys hate me for this little cliffy. I have to warn you though be prepared for the unexpected, all is not what it seems.**

**REVIEWS**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	27. Time for Revenge

**One more block exam to go ARGH!!!! Anyways I think I've left the cliff hanger long enough…. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews anyways here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto (More like Sasuke) But I don't.**

**xXx**

Then Itachi appeared right in front of her just like in that horrible world.

"This time it won't be fake." He smirked as tears poured out her eyes, she couldn't move.

He out stretched his arm ready to plunge the sword through her.

'_This is it, no he said it wasn't fake this time. That means Sasuke!' her brain was crashing everything was happening so slowly._

She blinked as he swung the sword forward, no pain. She opened her eyes to see onyx hair as the body fell to her side.

Her head tilted slightly to the lifeless form beside her, his eyes were stuck in an open position.

He was Dead….

**xXx**

**Time for Revenge**

"S-S-Sai!!!" Sakura whispered as she stared at the lifeless, pale body. (Even more pale then usual)

"Hm, maybe my little brother's girlfriend moved on with a look alike." Itachi smirked; Sakura couldn't even respond she was still frozen from the effects of Tsukuyomi.

She turned her head to look at the man standing before her, she didn't blink she just stared. She didn't fear death anymore or Itachi, she trusted and believed in Sasuke.

"What not going to speak, I thought you were feisty maybe having kids softened you up. Oh well I guess it's finally time to get rid of you, maybe by a jutsu that you should be familiar with, how about this?" Itachi snickered as he started to create hand signs.

She knew straight away what hand signs he was creating.

"You know I picked this up from my little brother back when he was a gennin, the day I went to capture Naruto. He should've known I would copy his jutsu, he was so foolish." Blue lightening filled the palm of his hand; the sound of 1000 birds filled the area.

Itachi started to run at her, she looked up into his eyes and smiled genuinely. Itachi had to turn quickly and redirect the chidori to protect himself.

"Arrived just in time didn't we little brother? Did you like my little jutsu?" Itachi was easily angering Sasuke.

"YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!!!! SAKURA GET UP AND MOVE NOW!!!" Sasuke screamed, Sakura didn't move at all. She was still comprehending Sasuke's voice.

"She won't be moving for a while after what I showed her." He snickered.

Sasuke's head was throbbing, he couldn't control the curse mark for much longer and Sakura sitting helplessly wasn't helping his situation. He knew Naruto would arrive soon to help though.

Shadow clones suddenly jumped down from the nearby trees, the real Naruto and a clone jumped next to Sakura and another 2 near Kiba.

"I suppose you don't want my help aye Teme?" Asked Naruto as he picked up Sakura.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu." Yelled Itachi as Sai's body lit up and singed away.

"An honourable death and now is gone just like the outcome of this fight." Naruto stared in anger, the nine tails was starting to play up again.

"Naruto if you don't fuck off and take Sakura to hospital right now, then I WILL MEVER FORGIVE YOU!!! UNDERSTAND NOTHING IS TO HAPPEN TO HER!!!" Sasuke yelled as his hair began to turn grey and lengthen. He had lost control, wings started to protrude through his back.

"Just don't die." With that Naruto, his clones, Sakura and Kiba were gone leaving Sasuke and Itachi.

"You know brother; I'm not as foolish as I once was. You weren't going to kill her, just trying to lure me out and waste more of my chakra. Time to end this forever, _older brother."_ Sasuke spat the last part with distaste.

"At least you've become smarter but let's see how much you have actually grown." Both men jumped to opposite sides of the clearing, Sharingan met Mangekyou sharingan.

**I can't right the fight or what Madara/ Tobi says afterwards. I don't want to spoil it for the people who have not read the manga. If you have not read it you can survive I will only use the important parts in what he says. I'm re-starting off from where Uchiha Madara has just explained he Uchiha massacre and his involvement. Plus I'm going to kill Madara so that's the only difference.**

Sasuke lay shocked and almost crying at the realization, Itachi had planned everything along with his death. He didn't want to kill his clan; hell Sasuke was lucky he couldn't kill him when it came time. Then there was the issue of Madara Uchiha's involvement in killing them all. Sasuke was angered by the older Uchiha, it wasn't his order he should have had no involvement in the clan's death.

"You and I can help each other Sasuke; you can kill the elders for what they have done." Madara was trying to recruit Sasuke and his team to join the Akatsuki.

"What about what you've done, Madara?" Sasuke spat furiously, it's like he expected him to forgive him for helping killing them.

In a last attempt before death Itachi had given Sasuke some of his powers including some techniques for his Mangekyou. After defeating Itachi, Sasuke finally acquired his own form of the mangekyou sharingan.

"What you think you can kill me now, just because you have the mangekyou sharingan." Madara snickered.

"Over the years I've collected quite a lot of information on all the Akatsuki members, you have only one weakness." Sasuke glared straight at Madara's eyes, sharingan ready.

"Itachi was the only one who had a way to defeat me; you are child's play compared to him." Madara stared into his eyes and suddenly saw it.

Sasuke activated his mangekyou sharingan and used a very new technique, freezing Madara in his place.

Sasuke slowly hopped of his bed; he winced at the pain but did not break eye contact.

"Tsukuyomi weakens you a lot, but I've combined that technique with my new unique mangekyou gen-jutsu. It's doubled in strength and is perfect for the likes of you, an immortal as you say." Sasuke's eyes were aching he knew he could only use this technique once every so often, it was just too big to use more then once a month.

"How? I can't move or look away. I can help you Sasuke, why deny such a good offer?" Madara was bidding for his life, he was actually scared.

"I can do it myself, now Say goodbye you murderer." Sasuke smirked as Madara's eyes glazed over, his sharingan faded out.

Madara Uchiha was trapped inside his brain forever, with no way of escape. Every single memory or imagination that happened in there, he would re-live it in a never ending cycle. Sasuke pushed the frozen body over and steadily walked out the door.

He felt pain everywhere, he hadn't gotten far but he knew he was close to where he had killed Itachi.

'_Itachi should've told me, I would've forgiven him for everything.' _Thought Sasuke as tears streamed down his face, he was alone and critically injured.

He fell to the ground, unable to stand any longer. He lay there for awhile until he finally lost consciousness, he had to believe that Naruto would come through and actually save him.

'_I'm doomed.' He smirked for the last time that day._

**xXx**

Sakura lay in the hospital bed; she had been unconscious for roughly 3 hours. Shizune had stabilized her after stabilizing Kiba. (He was in worse condition)

Sasu and Kairi had made it all the way back to Konoha long before Naruto and his clones, they headed straight for the hospital. They were already patched up and healed enough to sit in their mother's room. Eventually Naruto who completely ignored the nurses instructions, made his way to see Sakura as well.

He entered the room to see the twins, Kairi was leaning on the bed sleeping and Sasu was sitting on a chair just staring.

"When are you going to send someone out to check on Dad?" asked Sasu, he didn't budge at all.

"I'm going soon, Itachi's chakra is completely gone but there's someone else with Sasuke. His chakra levels have gone all weird though, and Teme's chakra in very low." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Hn, he'll be alright." Sasu simply spoke those words and drifted to sleep as exhaustion caught up with him also.

With that Naruto grabbed some medical supplies and bandages and headed out to Sasuke's last location.

'_Now how did Sakura say to put on bandage's properly? Oh I wonder if Teme will eat Ramen with me when he gets back?' thought Naruto as his brain continued to get side tracked._

**xXx**

**I know it's shorter then usual, please forgive me…..**

**Reviews my buddies…**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	28. Hows it goin Teme?

**Sweet, sweet holidays….. Thanks for many reviews I love em all…**

**I'm heaps sorry if the last chapter was abit confusing.**

**Anyways I do not own Naruto (or Sasuke *sighs* :'() or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

"When are you going to send someone out to check on Dad?" asked Sasu, he didn't budge at all.

"I'm going soon, Itachi's chakra is completely gone but there's someone else with Sasuke. His chakra levels have gone all weird though, and Teme's chakra in very low." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Hn, he'll be alright." Sasu simply spoke those words and drifted to sleep as exhaustion caught up with him also.

With that Naruto grabbed some medical supplies and bandages and headed out to Sasuke's last location.

'_Now how did Sakura say to put on bandage's properly? Oh I wonder if Teme will eat Ramen with me when he gets back?' thought Naruto as his brain continued to get side tracked._

**xXx**

**How's it goin Teme?**

'_Ramen, Ramen , Ramen, RAMEN!!!! WHOA!!!' thought Naruto as he neared the sight where he saw Sasuke and Itachi last._

"OI TEME, COME OUT WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled out as he searched around.

Of course Naruto walked right past Sasuke who was lying unconscious behind a tree.

"ARGH STUPID TEME!!" Naruto was growing impatient.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT AGAIN YOU JERK." Still nothing.

Just as he was about to walk in another direction he heard something.

"Dobe, shut the fuck up." It was barely a whisper.

"Naruto ran over to Sasuke and slowly pushed him onto his back, "How's it goin Teme?" he smiled happily but Sasuke made no more attempt of moving let alone talking.

"Not so good aye, don't worry Shizune will fix you up then we can get ramen with both our families. THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!!!" Naruto applied some of the bandages to some of Sasuke's external injuries then lifted him onto his shoulder.

"Hold on Teme." Naruto jumped up into the trees and headed straight for Konoha.

**xXx**

_flashback_

"You know I picked this up from my little brother back when he was a gennin, the day I went to capture Naruto. He should've known I would copy his jutsu, he was so foolish." Blue lightening filled the palm of his hand; the sound of 1000 birds filled the area.

Itachi started to run at her, she looked up into his eyes and smiled genuinely. Itachi had to turn quickly and redirect the chidori to protect himself.

"Arrived just in time didn't we little brother? Did you like my little jutsu?" Itachi was easily angering Sasuke.

"YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!!!! SAKURA GET UP AND MOVE NOW!!!" Sasuke screamed, Sakura didn't move at all. She was still comprehending Sasuke's voice.

_End flashback._

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed as she shot up straight, her body still ached with pain.

"ARGH!!!!!" Both twins shot up screaming from their mother's sudden outburst.

By the time Kairi and Sasu stopped screaming Sakura had her face inches away from Kari's. She was a little nervous; she had know idea what her mother was doing. Sakura's hand lifted and was slowly moving towards Kairi's head, Kairi flinched when she felt a finger poke her on the head.

"Ow, Mum why would you do that for?" she whined as she rubbed her head.

"You're both alright!" she screeched and grabbed both of her children and pulled them into a tight embrace.

"Can't breath." Sasu choked out.

"Too tight." Kairi squeaked, both were inwardly cursing their mother's inhuman strength.

**xXx**

"Dinnertime, poor today  
Top Ramen is the way

Put it in a cup, baby, c'mon pour it on  
Give it some more soup base with a few won tons  
Cookin's really simp with the Picante Shrimp  
Got some Creamy Chicken, add a little ham  
Sizzle 'n a fizzle 'n and then add a little spice  
Ten packs for a dollar, baby, that's all right  
Sometime, anytime, some Ramen's sweet  
All those different flavors just for me, yeah

Hey!  
C'mon have a packet, make it up  
Watch it bubble, instant sup!

CHORUS:  
Pour some shook up Ramen  
Oooh, five minutes it's done!  
Pour some shook up Ramen  
It's some sweet stuff  
Pour some shook up Ramen  
Oh, I can't get enough

It's a hot, yummy treat  
Now I need sesame yeah

Listen! Prefried, superfried, ultrafried, no!  
Grab another packet and let's cook some mo'  
Murachan or Nissin, matters not much  
Cheap meal makes you feel good enough

You gotta eat a noodle, eat a noodle  
Eat a little more  
Ramen packets piling up along my kitchen floor  
Sometime, anytime, some Ramen's sweet  
All those different flavors just for me, yeah

Take a noodle, suck it up  
Shake the noodles, instant sup!

CHORUS

I like the Roast Beef  
And the Teeeeer-riyaki, yeah

(Guitar solo with boiling water noises)

Ramen smell reaches to the third floor  
Sweet to taste, give me more!  
It's so hot, way hot, peachy keen  
A buck can, with ham, serve eighteen

Do you like Ramen? Well I do too!

Take the Ramen, shake it up  
Awesome Ramen, instant sup!

Yeah! Ramen's sweet!" Naruto sang the ramen song from start to finish roughly 5 times before Konoha's gates came into view. Poor Sasuke had regained consciousness at one point, his ears felt like they were burning from Naruto's amazing singing.

"OUTTA MY WAY!!! HOKAGE COMING THROUGH!! HEHEHEH" Naruto shouted at the guards who were standing at the gate.

"He always has to make an entrance doesn't he?" asked the first guard.

"Of course, he wouldn't be Naruto otherwise, oops I mean Hokage-saama." They both laughed the n started choking on the dust that Naruto left behind as he sped away.

**xXx**

**BANG!!!  
CRASH!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

'_Naruto's coming.' Thought Shizune as she prepped the room waiting for Naruto to enter._

"HELP SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled as he came crashing through the door and placed Sasuke on the table.

"Quickly put him down here, he doesn't look very good at all." Shizune exclaimed.

"Um he just killed his brother, what'd you expect he look like?" Naruto looked confused as always.

"Naruto, leave now we must get to work immediately. He is in critical condition." Shizune pushed Naruto out of the room and onto the corridor.

He turned to see many faces staring at him, two of those being the young Uchiha's.

'_I wonder if they saw the condition Teme was in?' he questioned himself._

He quickly walked up to the two worried children; they strangely ran and hugged him.

"Uncle Naruto Dad didn't look too good." Exclaimed Kairi.

"Don't worry if I know the Teme, he'll be up training by tomorrow morning." He smiled sympathetically.

In all truth Naruto knew that Sasuke's condition wasn't the greatest, but his main concern was the blood coming from his eyes.

"Naruto I need to talk to you, Kairi and Sasu you guys stay outside ok?" Sakura spoke from inside her room.

"Aww ok mum." Both replied in unison.

Naruto walked in and locked the door behind him.

"How are you Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Don't Sakura-chan me, how's Sasuke?" She was a tad angry.

"Um he's been better, I've never seen him look this bad especially his eyes. They were bleeding and I have know clue why." Sakura paled at the thought of her Sasuke-kun looking so bad.

She began to hop up out of the bed, struggling with every step.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto tried to help her stand.

"If he's that bad then Shizune will need my help, I have to help him Naruto." She exclaimed as she winced in pain.

"NO!!! lie down., he made me promise not to let anything happen to you otherwise he'd kill me. Sakura-chan you are in no condition to help, you may kill yourself." He had worry written all over his face.

"When'd you get so smart Naruto? Don't tell them about his condition ok not until I know if he'll be ok." she tried to smile but all she could muster was a single tear.

"I promise." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he left the room.

The twins peered into the hospital room; Sakura still looked pale and worried. At that moment, they both knew that there Dad wasn't was healthy as Naruto made it seem.

"Let's go try see what Miss Shizune is doing? Maybe she's finished." Kairi asked.

"Yeah ok." Sasu smirked, it was obvious that these were the nosiest kids in Konoha.

**xXx**

"Shizune, Sasuke's coming around. We can't stop him from waking up." Exclaimed one of the nurses.

"Itachi's eyes." Sasuke mumbled.

"Nurse take over for me." Shizune exclaimed.

She went over to Sasuke's face and examined his eyes, she saw Sasuke move his arm slowly to a pocket. She quickly pulled out a jar that contained to eyes.

"My eyes will get worse every time I use them, you have to combine Itachi's eyes with mine just like Uchiha Madara did." He was barely conscious but he needed Shizune to do this otherwise he would eventually go blind.

"I don't….." she was rudely cut off by a slurring Sasuke.

"Knock me out and do it already." He yelled, he was in excruciating pain from the other healers at that moment.

"So be it." She quickly knocked him unconscious and prepped his eyes for the combining.

At the very moment that Shizune was about to combine their eyes with her chakra, two little people snuck into the operating room. They came face to face with a pair of floating eyes.

"ARGH!!!!! DAD HAS NO EYES!!!!!!!!" Both screamed and fainted instantly.

"Those two are such a handful." Sighed Shizune as the eyes combined.

"We're finished here, somebody help me take them back to Sakura." She sighed and picked up Kairi another nurse picked up Sasu.

As she entered Sakura's room, the both dropped the twins on the ground causing them to wake up.

"What the, where have they been? What about Sasuke-kun, is he ok?" she blurted out.

"Sasuke will be fine, any longer out there and he would've died and these two decided to join us in the emergency room. They got an _eye _full, so I doubt they'll do that again." She snickered as the twins shot up screaming.

"You two had better hide because when I get out of this bed your both is so much trouble. Sasuke could've died due to your interruption." She yelled at them, Kairi started to tear up.

"I'm sowwy mum *sniff*" she gave her mother a hug.

"Suck up." Sasu coughed.

'_I can't wait for Sasuke to wake up.' She thought to herself._

**xXx**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**How was that guys hoped you enjoyed it….**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	29. Waking up to the loudest ninja around

**Soooo tired… beeen working all day… my holidays suck….. Anyways I loved all reviews bit more will make me write more and faster… **

**Sorry for the late update i haven't had as many reviews so my progress has been slow….**

**Anyways enjoy. If anyone has anymore ideas for the story please share them..**

**xXx**

As she entered Sakura's room, the both dropped the twins on the ground causing them to wake up.

"What the, where have they been? What about Sasuke-kun, is he ok?" she blurted out.

"Sasuke will be fine, any longer out there and he would've died and these two decided to join us in the emergency room. They got an _eye _full, so I doubt they'll do that again." She snickered as the twins shot up screaming.

"You two had better hide because when I get out of this bed your both is so much trouble. Sasuke could've died due to your interruption." She yelled at them, Kairi started to tear up.

"I'm sowwy mum *sniff*" she gave her mother a hug.

"Suck up." Sasu coughed.

'_I can't wait for Sasuke to wake up.' She thought to herself._

**xXx**

**Waking up to the loudest ninja around,**

'**Now how to kill Danzou?' smiled inner Sasuke.**

'_Slow and painfully, when did you get back?' asked Sasuke._

'**A few minutes ago, I go away on holidays and come back to find us a mess.' His Inner was wearing a Hawaii t-shirt and boardies.**

'_At least we're home and alive, the Dobe actually saved us.' He sighed._

'**Hahah, you had to be saved by the Dobe I am actually surprised.' His inner laughed uncontrollably.**

'_Hn' Sasuke was officially annoyed._

'**Anyways, when do you plan on waking up from this coma type thing?' His inner pointed around to the dark space surrounding him.**

'_Hn.' Was his reply._

'**It's so dark, I can't find my PS3…. OW!!! Found it.' His inner turned on the T.V. and started to play Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4. **

'_I need to get out of here, I won't survive if I have to keep listening to you.' He smirked._

'**I am you, Teme.' His inner laughed as he Chidori'd the Dobe on the game.**

"**OWNED!!! HAHAHA I WIN DOBE, I AM UNDEFEATABLE!!!' the inner screamed.**

**xXx**

**Outside Sasuke's room**

Sakura, Naruto and the twins were still sitting outside his room waiting for any change what so ever.

"Naruto, you should go home to your family. I'm sure Hinata will be so worried, everybody will have found out about what happened." She smiled sadly at him.

"I know but you guys are my family too." Truth be told he was just as worried as Sakura.

Sakura just gave him a glare to get the point across.

"I think I will go home now but any change, I want to know and that's an order." He smiled as he gave a hug to the two children and walked home.

"Mum, why aren't we allowed in there?" asked Kairi.

"Because he's in a coma, we have to wait until he's awake ok." she smiled and comforted the young girl.

"Miss. Haruno we have arranged three guest beds for you, follow me please." Said one of the younger trainee nurses.

"Hmm, sure come on you two we need sleep." She sighed as she tugged both children up, they didn't want to leave.

Sasu and Kairi sent glares in their mothers direction, they hated being told what to do.

'**I got a plan.' Kairi's inner finally surfaced.**

'_Huh, hey you're me. Plan for what?" she inquired._

'**Wait till mum and Sasu are asleep, pretend to go to the toilet then sneak into dad's room. Pretty good plan huh?' Kairi's inner was just as bad as Sakura's.**

'_Yeah ok, if we get in trouble it's your fault ok?' she smiled._

'**Deal, *heheh I am you*' her inner laughed which caused Kairi to glare.**

Her plan was set in motion as soon as she knew both Sakura and Sasu were asleep.

As soon as she entered Sasuke's room she came face to face with what she first took was a mummy, then realized her dad was just wrapped in bandages.

"Goodnight Daddy." Was all she said as she hopped onto the bed and lied down on her fathers chest; luckily she wasn't heavy at all.

**xXx**

It was 5 O'clock in the morning, the birds were only just waking up to begin singing. Everything in the room was silent that is until the Hokage came back.

"LET ME IN!!! JUST FOR A SECOND!!!!" Naruto was yelling outside of Sasuke's door again.

This of course woke Kairi up, but she just snuggled closer to her father.

"Make him shut up, Daddy." Groaned Kairi.

**xXx**

**In Sasuke's head.**

'**Ready, ready watch this. That's got me in a good mood, CHIDORI ARGH!!!!!!! I cannot lose!!! Guess who I just was?' his inner yelled as he played Naruto: Ultimate ninja 3.**

'_Ok, I'm just spit balling here but could it be…… me?' He laughed at how pathetically childish he was being._

'**Just because you ran off to that paedophile, *shivers* I almost feel sorry for Kabuto.' His inner began to ramble.**

'_god I need to get out of here.' He whined._

'**Then just wake up.' His inner said as he sat down in front of the T.V once more.**

"LET ME IN!!! JUST FOR A SECOND!!!!" Sasuke heard.

'_Typical, Naruto's loud mouth wake's ,me up.' Sighed Sasuke._

"Make him shut up, Daddy." Was the next voice he heard.

'_Daddy?' he questioned._

'**Yeah, you know your daughter and you think I'm the dumb Sasuke, sheesh.' Snickered Inner Sasuke.**

'_Hn, I remember you know we're still in a coma right. I'm abit fuzzy on the details of my life.' Was his simple reply._

'**Oi you better wake up before the Dobe breaks down the door.' His inner grinned.**

"The Dobe." He whispered.

**xXx**

"The Dobe." Kairi heard him whisper.

She shot up an looked straight into Sasuke's parting eye's, he was waking up finally.

Sasuke saw fuzz, everything was blurry until his eye's focused on a set of onyx eye's and wide smile that warmed his melting heart.

"Mum?" He was definitely confused but in all truth she looked just like his mother, her eye's and smile.

"No Daddy, its Kairi." Her smile faltered for a second but she soon recovered.

At that moment he realized that he was finally awake and away from his annoying inner.

"Hn, I can't breathe." He choked out; she was still lying on in.

She moved so he could sit up, her eye's never left his.

"Are you ok? You had mum sooo worried, but we new you'd be alright, Uncle Naruto said you would." She smiled and hugged him happily, he grunted on impact.

"Uncle Naruto?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's what mum said to call him so I do, but Sasu never did. He's so bad he always calls him Dobe, mum just laughs it off now." Kairi began to ramble.

"You may look like my mum, but you've definitely got your mothers talking skills." He smirked as Kairi stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke felt so different there was no way to explain it, '_this must be how parenthood feels like.' _He thought.

**xXx**

Sakura on the other hand was woken up by sobs and sniffs; she opened her eye's to see Ino standing at the door. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she had black rings under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all then it hit her, 'Sai'.

Sakura quickly jumped out of her temporary bed and ran over to Ino. She hugged her immediately and continued to say she was sorry. This of course woke Sasu up who noticed Kairi's absence.

He quickly snuck around his mother and Ino, he didn't have to think where Kairi would be. It was obvious to him that she was with their father.

"Sakura I don't know what to do, he's gone forever. I'll never see him again and what about our family, I can't bring myself to tell him that his father is dead and gone and then there's the fact that I'm…. p-pregnant. I can't do this alone." Ino finally broke down, her heart was left destroyed and to an extent she blamed Sakura for Sai's death but she would never tell her.

"Oh Ino I'm sooo sorry, he saved me it's my fault. I shouldn't have frozen like I did, I'll help you ok." tears started to from in Sakura's eye's.

**xXx**

"Hey Daddy, when you're out of here Sasu and I will show you how good we are ok? we can do fireball jutsu really good, well Sasu's is a little bigger than mine but I got better chakra control." She smiled happily.

"Hn." But this Hn didn't come from Sasuke, little Sasu was standing, leaning on the wooden door frame.

"Sasu, I presume." Sasuke quizzed sarcastically.

"Hn (of course.)" was his reply.

"Hn (Where's your mother?)" he grunted, Kairi just looked back and fourth between the two Uchiha's.

"Hn (Her and Ino are crying about Sai's death.)" Sasu grunted in reply.

Their Hn conversation lasted a whole 30 more minutes and poor Kairi was going insane from only hearing that one stupid word, she didn't even understand what they were saying. She was happy all the same though, at least her family was together again.

**xXx**

**there you go another chapter down……..**

**This one actually took me awhile to write but I got there in the end.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	30. Dobe I need an Official mission

**I am sooooo sooooooo soooooooooooooo sorry for such a late update… I am currently on holidays and lets face I get easily distracted by the shiny lights and pretty beaches… *cough hawt guys cough***

**I've loved everybodys reviews, really I have. I always look forward to checking my emails, eve when I've been extremely slack with my writing.**

**xXx**

"Hey Daddy, when you're out of here Sasu and I will show you how good we are ok? we can do fireball jutsu really good, well Sasu's is a little bigger than mine but I got better chakra control." She smiled happily.

"Hn." But this Hn didn't come from Sasuke, little Sasu was standing, leaning on the wooden door frame.

"Sasu, I presume." Sasuke quizzed sarcastically.

"Hn (of course.)" was his reply.

"Hn (Where's your mother?)" he grunted, Kairi just looked back and fourth between the two Uchiha's.

"Hn (Her and Ino are crying about Sai's death.)" Sasu grunted in reply.

Their Hn conversation lasted a whole 30 more minutes and poor Kairi was going insane from only hearing that one stupid word, she didn't even understand what they were saying. She was happy all the same though, at least her family was together again.

**xXx**

**Dobe I need an official mission.**

"Hey Dad, Hey Dad, look at me I'm Shukaku!!! RAWR!!!!" A little girl with black hair which had a tinge of red in it yelled as she continually pulled on her fathers robe.

"Just like your mother, aren't you?" the Kazekage questioned as Sand ANBU accompanied him and his daughter to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Yeah, BUT I'm going to be the best Sand ninja just like you." She stuck out her tongue anime style.

"You must be quiet, I swear you are the loudest 6 year old I know. While I am in meetings with the Hokage you are expected to behave for Mrs. Uzumaki, understood?" the Kazekage spoke firmly.

"I'll have you know I'm 6 and ¾. Dad we've been through this procedure before I already know besides this time there's going to be kids my age so no mischief, I promise." She smiled excitedly at him as they continued there journey.

**xXx**

"Hey Daddy, does it mean someone's having a nightmare when they moan out someone's name repeatedly?" Kairi asked innocently.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked as he wondered who his daughter could've possibly heard moaning someone's name.

"Told you mum wasn't having a nightmare." Smirked Sasu.

"Mum was moaning you name like once a week, sometimes more." She looked up at her father to notice a slight shade of pink grace his cheeks.

"Uh, you two should probably go before you both get busted." He smirked as both little faces faltered, they knew their mother would not be happy if she found out.

"Heheh, bye Daddy see you tomorrow or later today ok?" Kairi leaned in and kissed her fathers cheek goodbye.

"Hn (Cya around missing nin)" Sasu smirked as he slightly punched his father in the arm.

'_*sighs* I' m going to have to teach that one some respect.' Thought Sasuke._

'**He's just like you, as if you'd want to change him. He'll be as awesome as us.' His inner yelled out.**

'_I need to get me a new inner.' Laughed Sasuke._

**xXx**

Both children walked casually down the corridor of the hospital, they could easily spot their mother up ahead waving to Ino as she left. As soon as they walked beside her, they were bombarded with questions.

"And where have you two been this morning?" she asked as she turned to face her children.

"We were… um…. Sasu where were we?" she asked nervously.

"Hn somewhere." Was his simple answer that really didn't answer anything.

"Should've guessed an answer like that from the son of the great Uchiha." She giggled which earned her an all mighty Uchiha death glare.

"Anyways we gotta go mum, you know hang out with umm Raiya and Ookami. BYE!!!!" Se yelled as she quickly dragged her and Sasu away from the hospital.

"But I thought they wanted to see Sasuke when he…… They already saw him, how did they not tell me. GRRR!!!!" She cursed as she walked down the halls heading straight for Sasuke's room.

Sasuke could hear the heavy footsteps in the corridor he closed his eyes knowing an angry Sakura was on her way.

'_My kids must suck at lying.' He smirked._

"I know your awake, Uchiha." Now it was her turn to smirk at his reaction as his eyes shot open.

She slowly walked over to Sasuke and placed a peck on his forehead.

"So how long did it take for you to figure out I was awake?" he smirked.

"Like 3 minutes, nothing those kids do gets past me! I am super mum after all. What? You try deal with two Uchiha kids." He slightly laughed at her reaction, he hadn't laughed since he was little. He really had missed her innocent face.

"Hn." He smirked trying to get a bite out of his fiery girlfriend.

"YOUR BACK!!!!." She screamed at his usual answer, she hugged him immediately causing his to flinch but what he wasn't expecting her to passionately kiss him as she retreated from the hug.

When he thought about it, her kisses where definitely one of the main things he missed, within seconds he returned the favour and began to passionately kiss her back.

Sasuke Uchiha was naturally gifted at everything, kissing and sex was definitely his forte.

He could hear her moan as he deepened the kiss, she was rewarding him for all his hard work.

Sakura however definitely needed to resurface for air. Sasuke smirked when he looked into her eyes; she still had a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I hear you've been moaning my name recently." He smiled as her face became as red as a tomato.

"Who… told you that? No, they heard me?" she hid her face with her hands.

"I doubt you were that loud anyway, later on I'll really show you how loud an Uchiha can make you moan." He smirked as she quickly began to kiss him again.

7 years of no sex and only self pleasure to keep her going Sakura was indeed a very horny women and Sasuke knew it.

Sakura made short work of his bandages, within minutes they were on the ground, Sasuke on the other hand was messing with her shirt.

**BANG!!!!!** Both looked up towards the now non existent door.

"TEME!!!!! ARGH SAKURA!!! MY INNOCENT HOKAGE EYES!!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura were flustered and very hot, there faces showed.

"You, Hokage?" Sasuke laughed half heartedly.

"Yes, I the great Uzumaki Naruto am Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke cover yourself up I don't want to see you half naked, these eyes are for viewing my Hinata." He giggled pervertedly to himself.

"Hn, you ruined the moment Dobe." He glared at the smiling blonde.

"Anyways this is kind of official Hokage business, I haven't reported to the council yet but I'm sure they already know of your return. I mean who doesn't that rumour spread like Ramen's popularity. I need to know all the details like did you finally kill Itachi and who was that other strange chakra presence?" Sasuke face paled and dropped as soon as Naruto mentioned the death of his brother, if only they knew the truth.

Sakura stared at Sasuke; she couldn't understand why he looked upset.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sakura please leave the room I need to talk to the Dobe privately for a second." He sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"Ok, I'll go see where the twins are, causing trouble I suppose." She used her fake smile and left the room.

"So what'd you want to talk about Teme?" asked Naruto as he dragged the chair over and sat down.

"I need a mission to kill a certain group of people, let's just say they messed with the wrong clan." Sasuke spat furiously.

"I need a good reason to send you to kill, your not even technically a Leaf ninja. Well now you are, Sasuke Uchiha welcome back you are now a Jounin level Leaf Shinobi. Ok now that's done, what'd they do and who are they?" he asked seriously as he grabbed a leaf forehead protector out of his spare bag but the special thing about this one is that it was indeed Sasuke's old one. Of course Naruto made sure that the gash in it was repaired.

"The Konoha Council members ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan, he was meant to kill me but he didn't. They put him through hell for there own selfish reason and I want revenge on them. They want to control Konoha themselves, that makes them your enemy Dobe now give me the fucking mission." Sasuke spat distastefully.

"Fine, Sasuke Uchiha you are ordered to complete an A-rank mission. You are to kill the Council members immediately." He smiled as Sasuke stood up and walked towards the drawers.

"Good, they will be dead by morning." He smirked.

**xXx**

**I know it's a shorter chapter than usual but I had to wrap it up….**

**So anywasy**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	31. New little face shortened name

**I'm back from holidays, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been thinking really hard about the future of this story..**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys make all the long nights worth it.**

**xXx**

"I need a mission to kill a certain group of people, let's just say they messed with the wrong clan." Sasuke spat furiously.

"I need a good reason to send you to kill, your not even technically a Leaf ninja. Well now you are, Sasuke Uchiha welcome back you are now a Jounin level Leaf Shinobi. Ok now that's done, what'd they do and who are they?" he asked seriously as he grabbed a leaf forehead protector out of his spare bag but the special thing about this one is that it was indeed Sasuke's old one. Of course Naruto made sure that the gash in it was repaired.

"The Konoha Council members ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan, he was meant to kill me but he didn't. They put him through hell for there own selfish reason and I want revenge on them. They want to control Konoha themselves, that makes them your enemy Dobe now give me the fucking mission." Sasuke spat distastefully.

"Fine, Sasuke Uchiha you are ordered to complete an A-rank mission. You are to kill the Council members immediately." He smiled as Sasuke stood up and walked towards the drawers.

"Good, they will be dead by morning." He smirked.

**xXx**

**New little faces and the final revenge of the almighty Uchiha clan**

"So what are we going until mum finds us?" asked Kairi as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

Sasu was thinking about his answer when he was suddenly bumped into. A young girl around his age, long white hair (done up like Lacus Clyne's in Gundam Seed Destiny when she's aboard the Eternal) she had black eyes and pink lips (obvious lip gloss user).

"I'm so, so, so, soooorrryyyy!!!!! I'm so late and lost can you help me find this bridge?" the girl pulled out a picture and showed the twins.

"We go there all the time with Mum, Dad and Uncle Naruto. Sasu why don't you take her." Kairi smiled innocently at her brother.

"Hn (Why me?)" he gave her a miserable look saying she's-probably-another-fangirl.

"Be a gentleman and help the girl, she's like a damsel in distress." Kairi laughed and pushed her brother next to the girl.

"Hn (I hate you for this.)" he sighed and began to walk, the girl just looked on confused.

"Um.. you better follow him otherwise he'll leave without you." She told the strange girl.

"Oh, ok thanks. My names Angel by the way." The girl smiled and ran next to Sasu.

"Hey, slow down. Hi I'm Angel Hatake, what's your name?" she smiled at the boy.

"Hatake huh, as in Kakashi Hatake the copy nin? Also my mum and dad's old sensei?" Sasu asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah that's my Dad, we just got back from the land of grass." She recalled.

"I never met him, mum said him and another Jonnin went on a long mission." He said.

"Yeah that's where I was made *giggles*. They just completed that mission." She giggled.

"Took 'em long enough, mum said he was a really good ninja." He sighed.

"Oh he is but try completing a mission when you get your partner pregnant. They had to take care of me as well. I'm pretty good at evasion because of it." She smiled at how well she had explained.

"So your probably a good ninja then? I'm Sasu Uchiha by the way (He doesn't have to hide his name anymore because Sasuke's back.) Wanna Spar?" he asked excitedly.

"OH YES PLEASE!!!." She squealed and hugged the boy. Sasu's cheeks had a tint of pink on them, most fangirls would annoy him but this girl was definitely not a fangirl.

**POOF**

"Sorry to break up the love fest but I believe my daughter here is late." Grinned the masked man.

"Dad I'm heaps sorry, I got lost, honest. Sasu was helping me find my way and we were only going to spar if you said yes, ninja's honour." She placed her hand over her heart and swore.

"You're not little anymore Sasu, I'm sure Sasuke's proud you are his spitting image after all." Kakashi smiled and scuffed up the boys spiky hair.

"Hn." Sasu grunted.

**xXx**

The sun was beginning to set on Konoha, the light slowly disappearing.

The council were packing up for the day; they were distressed about the news of the Uchiha's return.

Danzou had left the room and headed towards his personally study, he needed to check up on some interesting birth certificates.

He was none the wiser of the closing threat.

The room with the rest of the council members in it was dark and humid, they were all eating green tea and dumplings before they all would head home.

The room suddenly erupted with flashing blue, the sounds of a thousand birds echoed throughout the halls reaching Danzou's office.

"YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!!! YOU RUINED OUR LIVES!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he appeared from the darkness, he was undetected to the last minute.

In one fatal attack Sasuke used one chidori to bore a hole through the hearts of all the council members.

He looked around with his sharingan to look for Danzou, he could sense him trying to escape.

"Found you rat!!!" He mumbled to himself as he disappeared in pursuit of Danzou.

"Shit, shit, shit." Cried Danzou as he walked as fast as he could down a dark alley way and that's when he saw it.

Glowing red eyes emerge from the darkness, mangekyou activated.

"Hello Danzou, why would you be running from little old me?" An evil smirk graced his lips.

"It wasn't me I tried to talk the other members out of it, I swear on my life." He pleaded.

"LIAR!!!!! I KNOW THE TRUTH, ALL OF IT!!!! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU PUT ME AND MY BROTHER THROUGH!!! TSUKYNOMI!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he sent Danzou into Itachi's original jutsu.

Sasuke showed Danzou every single painful experience Itachi of he had gone through, Danzou would feel all the physical and emotional pain.

"ARGH STOP IT!!!!!!!!! YOU UCHIHA SCUM LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Danzou screamed as the jutsu was released.

"Hn, burn in hell scum this is for Itachi Uchiha who through away his life for the sake of Konoha and your selfish reasons." Sasuke muttered as he approached Danzou's still form.

"AMATERASU!!!!" Danzou instantly lit up, his body covered in black flames.

**xXx**

"*sighs* I barely got to speak to Sasuke today." Muttered Sakura as she walked into her bedroom only covered in a light pink towel.

Both children were in bed, it looked like Kiba had moved out and Sasuke was missing but Naruto wouldn't even say where he had gone.

Sakura suddenly felt a dark presence that sent shivers up her spine.

She quickly turned around and came face to face with a bloodied Sasuke; the problem was that it wasn't his blood.

"Help me feel again Sakura." He whispered as he chucked his shirt off and onto the ground.

Sakura eye's followed the shirt then looked back up to find Sasuke right in her face, she immediately gasped at the look in his eyes it was like he was hungry for her.

Within seconds Sasuke had Sakura pressed up against the wall his hands ripping her towel clear of her body leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Please." Sasuke was begging, tears were present in his eyes he was hurting.

She couldn't deny him; she loved him for all he was. She passionately kissed him, he returned her kiss instantly.

He began to ravage her body; he couldn't control the urges he was having. He made quick work of his pants and soon enough he was thrusting his fingers in and out of her making her moan louder each time.

**xXx**

"SASUKE!!!! OH GOD!!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Sasu I can't sleep, can we go to Uncle Naruto's?" Kairi was wide eyed as more noises came from her mothers bedroom.

"This isn't a dream Kairi, I'm pretty sure Dad's in there." Sasu smirked at her sickened expression.

"That's gross, ewwy." She stuck her tongue out.

"That's how they made us you idiot." He grumbled as he began to hop out the open window.

"I'm coming wait up!!" Kairi soon followed suite and jumped out the window.

**xXx**

Done guys abit of SasuSaku fluff for ya's and more of it to come.

_**REVIEWS**_

_**LOVAGE BRITTY XOXOXO**_


	32. I Warned you guys

**I'm up and awake at 2 o'clock in the morning writing this chapter for all you amazing reviewers out there. **

**I had to update as soon as possible thanks to all the awsum reviews I reveived this morning.**

**xXx**

"SASUKE!!!! OH GOD!!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Sasu I can't sleep, can we go to Uncle Naruto's?" Kairi was wide eyed as more noises came from her mothers bedroom.

"This isn't a dream Kairi, I'm pretty sure Dad's in there." Sasu smirked at her sickened expression.

"That's gross, ewwy." She stuck her tongue out.

"That's how they made us you idiot." He grumbled as he began to hop out the open window.

"I'm coming wait up!!" Kairi soon followed suite and jumped out the window.

**xXx**

Done guys abit of SasuSaku fluff for ya's and more of it to come.

**xXx**

**I warned you guys**

**Knock knock**

"Huh?" questioned a weary eyed Naruto as he opened the door of his house to see two half scared to death children.

"You were right, can we stay the night?" asked Kairi, she thought at that moment that she was scared for life and she hadn't seen anything.

"Hn (I won't admit that you were right.)" Sasu smirked.

"I warned you guys that your mum and dad might have a little reunion now that he's back, seven years apart can do that to them." He sighed as he lit the two children walk past him.

"Little, LITTLE, there was nothing little about what we heard. Mum was sooo loud, it was scary." Cringed Kairi as she remembered her mothers screams of pleasure.

"Your Dad's probably had a rough night so just relax and have some late night ramen with me." He grinned happily as he pulled out 3 cups of instant ramen.

"Hn (I don't want to eat that stuff, it's probably bad for you.)" sighed Sasu as he jumped onto the couch.

"Stupid Hn, insulting ramen like that." Naruto got a tad teary as he mumbled his last comment.

"You can understand what Hn means?" Kairi questioned.

"You'll learn, trial and fail but mostly fail on my part." Naruto laughed loudly but quickly covered his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, what are you, oh. Sasu, Kairi why are you guys here so late at night?" Asked Hinata as she came out on nothing but a purple robe.

"I warned them." Was all he said, Hinata blushed slightly as she knew what he meant.

**xXx**

"Where's the kids tonight, at the Dobes?" Sasuke asked as he propped himself up to hover over Sakura's naked form.

Her eyes shot open, her mouth dropped, they were at home in the room next door.

"OMFG!!! Sasuke, what'll they think? What if we woke them? We scared them for life, I just know we did." Her face gushed red.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, he was clearly confused.

"They were asleep next door." Sakura whispered and saw the instant shock on Sasuke's face.

"Sighs, I'll check on them." He silently hopped up and headed for the door.

"Umm Sasuke…" she giggled.

"Hn." He turned around to look at the most beautiful women in is eyes.

"Do you want to scar them even more?" she laughed hysterically and pointed to his nether region.

"Fuck." Sasuke had just realized, he was butt naked and a little hard.

Sasuke soon returned with his emotionless façade on.

"So did we wake them?" she asked curiously.

"Oh there not there at all to even hear us." He smirked and inched closer to her.

"You want more sex now when our children are kissing?" she gasped.

"Relax I rang the Dobe, they went to his place. We woke them up apparently." He smirked.

"That's a relief, hey did you know Kakashi's back and you'll never guess what?" she smirked as he climbed on the bed beside her.

"What?" she smirked right back as he started to trail kisses from her cheek down to her collarbone.

"Hmmm, ohh umm, he has a daughter. Sasu and her already met apparently and were seen hugging." She moaned again as he began to give her breast the attention they deserved.

"Don't get your hopes up for a future relationship between them, _Sa-ku-ra._" The way he spoke her name gave her Goosebumps all over her body.

"Like he has a choice if she's as persistent as me, then they'll get together. Hehehe Sasuke, Ino told me something and I want to try it, please?" she asked innocently which made him stop all actions and made him look her in the eyes.

"This was a while ago but she said it was the best sex of her life." She blushed slightly.

"Hn (continue but I bet I can do it better than that guy did it.)" he smirked as he slowly began to rub core, this surprised her as she stifled a moan.

"Doggy style in the shower, the steams supposed to make it all the more better and kinkier." She almost squealed with excitement as she saw the look of interest in his eyes.

"Hn (you're going to need a wheelchair after this.)" he grinned evilly.

"I don't know what that stupid word means but I don't care." She quickly hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom door.

She slowly turned around and leaned against the door frame, she wiggled her finger at him seductively. He was in front of her in an instant kissing her passionately letting his tongue roam her mouth.

"Sasuke I'm going to make all the pain go away." She smiled sweetly and led him into the shower.

**xXx**

KAKASHI-SENSEI, GAARA, oops I mean, LORD KAZEKAGE!!!!" Naruto shouted out allowed at 5:30 in the morning.

"Haven't changed at all Naruto, but we have matters to discuss." Both Kakashi and Gaara entered Naruto's residency, both were followed by two little girls.

"Uh, their new." Naruto pointed at the two girls.

"Hi Mr. Hokage, I'm Angel Hatake." She smiled happily.

"And I'm Akane (means Brilliant red) Sabaku." The other little girl grinned evilly as she peered into the next room to see none other than Raiya eating ramen and Sasu eating tomato soup.

"Oh hi." But before he finished speaking both girls ran off towards the half asleep boys, Kairi and Hitomi were still getting their beauty sleep.

"So um where's the Mrs. Gaara Sabaku?" asked Naruto.

"Temari and Shikamaru are escorting her and Zuko here now. I didn't want to draw attention with the whole family moving at once." He sighed.

"Hey I remember Zuko he was like what two years old when the Akatsuki first attacked us. I bet he still looks heaps like you minus the AI sign of course." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he thought hard about what he was sating.

"*sighs* Naruto you're getting off track, we have news that a group of rogue ninja are planning on acquiring both the sharingan and Byakugan." Explained Kakashi.

"What's that got to do with you Gaara?" questioned Naruto who was confused.

"We've received reports stating that they are after all the children of the great Shinobi who destroyed the Akatsuki. Meaning our children Hokage-saama, after this political visit Matsuri and the kids will be staying here until we find this group. We believe they are hiding in the land of wind." Gaara spoke formally.

"That's cool as, you're kids can hang at my crib, what up?" Naruto suddenly broke out all gansta wannabe like.

"Sorry guys he's been watching Cryme Tyme on WWE way to much." Hinata popped her head around the corner and spoke.

"I can teach them the art of ramen eating and everything." He grinned and out away his bling.

"Never, ever, ever ,EVER, do that again Naruto or I'll have to thousand years of death you." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"No fun you guys, anyways I better tell everyone about this. We need to be on guard and watch our children like hawk-bird-things." He smiled.

"Hey Dad me and Sasu are going to go spar now, be back around 11." Angel waved him off and dragged Sasu out the front door with her.

"I won't see her until at least 12:30." Kakashi proudly stated and pulled out his copy of Make out Paradise: violence.

"Gah back to work, I really wanted to spar with you Gaara." Naruto whined as his face dropped from cheerful to sulking.

"You always wanted to be Hokage." Gaara smirked, he knew that his comment did not help Naruto's situation at all.

**xXx**

**Soz for the shorter chapters but it's now 3:20 and I;m buggered.**

**So have a good night or day….**

**REVIEWS**

**BRITTY LOVAGE XOXOXO**


	33. An Uchiha never goes back on a promise

**I'm back again with another chapter… I hope my latest updates have been good…..**

**If anyone has any suggestions for the story you'd better tell me soon before I start wrapping up the story. Don't worry it won't be finished for a little while yet… I hope **

**Anyways once again the reviews I've gotten have been top notch…. For all ymwonderful reviewers out there I give you all my stamp of approval as TH E BEST REVIEWERS EVA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't really feel like doing a disclaimer so I think I'll get my fav little children to do it, Sasu, Kairi and Angel please step forward.**

**Sasu: Hn (I don't want to, I should be training.)**

**Kairi: You're such a girl, when we're older I'll beat you into doing these sorts of things. Maybe Britty's to tired to do it, ryte Britty?**

**Me: Ummm *slurps on coke and watches more Naruto shippuden episodes* Yeah soo tired right now *Fake yawns*.**

**Angel: please help us do the disclaimer Sasu *cue puppy dog eyes.***

**Sasu: Hn (whatever), annoying.**

**Angel: Yeah!!! *hugs Sasu making him blush slightly***

***Britty and Kairi giggle at Sasu's face***

**Sasu, Angel and Kairi: Britty does not or ever will own Naruto but she totally wishes she does…**

**xXx**

"Hey Dad me and Sasu are going to go spar now, be back around 11." Angel waved him off and dragged Sasu out the front door with her.

"I won't see her until at least 12:30." Kakashi proudly stated and pulled out his copy of Make out Paradise: violence.

"Gah back to work, I really wanted to spar with you Gaara." Naruto whined as his face dropped from cheerful to sulking.

"You always wanted to be Hokage." Gaara smirked, he knew that his comment did not help Naruto's situation at all.

**xXx**

**An Uchiha never goes back on a promise**

"You know you're a lot like your Dad, well a lot like how my Dad described your Dad. Does that make sense?" Angel giggles as she skipped up beside Sasu.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasu finally spoke up.

"Well there's no reason to be sad or mad, and I'm going with my new friend to spar so of course I'm happy." She smiled brightly at him.

"Friend huh? Know ones actually called me their friend before." He sighed.

"Well their stupid then. I like you, you're interesting to talk to, confusing at times but interesting." She skipped in front of him and stopped.

"You must've gotten some of Kakashi's weirdness." He inwardly laughed.

"*hmph* well you've got chicken hair, hey my best friend has chicken hair that's funny." She laughed as they both walked into an open field.

"Best friend, I guess I can deal with that but the chicken hair comment not so much." He attempted to smile but instead smirked at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him anime style and laughed as she ran across the field.

"What moves can you do?" Sasu asked.

"Umm, I'm good at Tai jutsu and can do a simple gen jutsu that's about it though, what about you?" she quizzed.

"Tai jutsu's easy and I can do Fire ball jutsu, and of course my sharingan." He smirked as her mouth dropped open.

"You already use sharingan, wow you must be good. If I ever get into trouble it's your job to save me ok." she smiled as she started stretching her muscles.

"Hn (why would I do that)" he looked confused.

"Because you're my best friend and I would do the same for you ok. so promise you will." She said in a serious tone.

"I promise, man are all girls this demanding?" he sighed in defeat.

"Of course." She giggled and then there spar began.

Angel quickly ran at Sasu and then began an on slaught of kicks and punches, all where well aimed but Sasu blocked 99% of them.

"Tai jutsu ain't gonna beat an Uchiha." He smirked as he tripped her onto the ground.

She quickly jumped up and stood in a fighting stance creating hand signs.

Sasu suddenly opened his eyes to see nothing but white lily's floating around him.

'Genjutsu, well I think I know I can get out of this.' He smirked, closed his eyes then opened them again.

"Sharingan!" he almost shouted, at that moment he could see right through the gen jutsu.

"Kai." He released the jutsu quickly and noticed Angel looking very drained.

"*pant* Wow that took a lot of chakra, you win I guess but next time I will. Stupid sharingan, hey can I look at it I wanna see how close it resembles my Dad's." she stumbled over to him to take a closer look.

As Sasu opened his eyes, there she was inches from his face her eyes looking straight through his. He blushed instantly, no fan girl had ever done this instead it was his self proclaimed best friend.

"Sasu your face is so red, are feeling ok?" she looked at him with confusion.

"Umm yer, MOVE!!!!" he yelled as he pushed her onto the ground a kunai flew past his face. It would of definitely struck her if he didn't move her.

"You're fast boy, but your not on our list today maybe tomorrows list, who are you?" scowled the man as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

"None of your business." Sasu spat as he helped Angel back up.

"Sasu what do they want?" Angel whispered.

"Oh, one of Sakura Haruno's children. You will definitely be on the list one of these days but first is Kakshi Hatake's daughter, Angel. Pretty little thing to can't wait for you to grow up sweety." He smirked as another man jumped down behind Sasu.

Sasu quickly made his hand signs, "Fire style: fireball Jutsu."

His large flame blocked the first man from getting any closer but the second was right behind him. Sasu was distracted by the flame for a second and in that time he had basically lost.

"SASU!!!!" he heard his name being screamed. He quickly turned around to see a man running off with Angel in hand.

"I'm afraid your not my jurisdiction boy, so I must leave you." He spoke and made hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mud cage jutsu."

Mud shot up around Sasu within seconds trapping him.

"Have a good day boy." The man laughed as he jumped off into the trees heading in the same direction as the other man.

Sasu was left there in a cage, he couldn't even help his friend, his very first friend. Sasu sat in the ground and curled up into a ball until someone came looking for him.

**xXx**

It was roughly 1:30 now and still no sign of Sasu or his daughter, she was usually late but not this late. Sasuke was also with him wondering where his son was, Kakashi had been filling Sasuke in on the situation that was arising.

"You and Sakura did a pretty good job whipping up those 2 kids of yours. Maybe you read a bit of make out paradise. So when are you going to Sakura to become your little Uchiha wife." Kakashi grinned as Sasuke spat some of his drink out, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Oh I don't know maybe when my son gets back so I can ask him and Kairi what type of ring I should get her." H smirked as Kakashi spat half his drink out.

"You are going to ask her, I suppose it's not a surprise. Care to walk with me to the training ground to check on our very late children." Kakashi hopped off of his stool.

"Hn (Whatever old man)" Sasuke smirked as they both began to walk towards the training grounds.

As soon as they got close to the training area they could feel something was wrong, picking up their pace they were soon next to a cage. Sasuke's eyes were wide opened in shock, there was his son reduced to sulking on the floor in a cage. His eyes beamed with red, he was more than angry at whoever had done this they were going to pay.

"Sasu get up and move for a second." Sasuke growled as he created a chidori and broke through the cage.

"Where's Angel, Sasu" Kakashi looked at the boy, Sasu's face immediately dropped.

"I tried really hard but they took her and they said they'd get me late, I couldn't stop them because I was weak. I promised her if she got into trouble that I'd save her, can I come with you guys I need to help." Sasu pleaded, Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sees as thought the strange organization had already started picking up the children.

"Sasuke we cannot go after them, they are long gone. We must report to the Hokage." Kakashi sighed, sadness filled his gaze as a tear emerged, he quickly wiped it away.

"WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER OUT THERE WITH THEM!!! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER." Sasu screamed as he hopped onto Sasuke's back.

"Kakashi's right Sasu. This is the best way to get her back alive, we need a well thought out plan." Sasuke's face did not change at all but he was upset, he knew he would be in a much worse condition than Kakashi if they had taken Sasu or Kairi.

Sasuke and Kakashi began to jump back to the Hokage's with Sasu on his back. Sasu looked back and stared at the training ground.

**Flashback**

"_Well there's no reason to be sad or mad, and I'm going with my new friend to spar so of course I'm happy." She smiled brightly at him._

"_Friend huh? Know ones actually called me their friend before." He sighed._

**xXx**

"_*hmph* well you've got chicken hair, hey my best friend has chicken hair that's funny." She laughed as they both walked into an open field._

"_Best friend, I guess I can deal with that but the chicken hair comment not so much." He attempted to smile but instead smirked at her._

**xXx**

"_You already use sharingan, wow you must be good. If I ever get into trouble it's your job to save me ok." she smiled as she started stretching her muscles._

"_Hn (why would I do that)" he looked confused._

"_Because you're my best friend and I would do the same for you ok. so promise you will." She said in a serious tone._

"_I promise, man are all girls this demanding?" he sighed in defeat._

"_Of course." She giggled and then there spar began._

**End Flashback.**

'I promised and Uchiha's never go back on there promises.' Sasu thought,

**xXx**

**this chapter was definitely more serious than the last one. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**REVIEWS**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	34. Sasuke gets Pissed over 50,000 words

**Bak 2 update guys….. I really hoped everyone enjoyed my last chapter…. Bt I really want more reviewers I love reading them there heaps of fun… and suggestions are wanted guys… I need assistance….**

**Anyways better do the disclaimer: **

**Me: *Stares at Sasuke and Sasu***

**Sasuke and Sasu : Hn (No)**

**Me: Aww come on guys, I'll give u'se a tomato.**

***Sasuke and Sasu look at each other***

**Sasuke: "Just the disclaimer and nothing embarrassing in the story?"**

**Me: Yeah sure. *fingers crossed behind bak***

**Sasuke and Sasu: Britty does not own Naruto and never ever ever ever ever ever will because she makes us do dumb stuff. *Both smirk, Britty sweat drops***

**Me: Here's your tomato, so share. *chucks one tomato and runs***

**Sasu: Dad you just got scammed.**

**Sasuke: Never trust a female, son. NEVER!!!"**

**xXx**

Sasuke and Kakashi began to jump back to the Hokage's with Sasu on his back. Sasu looked back and stared at the training ground.

**Flashback**

"_Well there's no reason to be sad or mad, and I'm going with my new friend to spar so of course I'm happy." She smiled brightly at him._

"_Friend huh? Know ones actually called me their friend before." He sighed._

**xXx**

"_*hmph* well you've got chicken hair, hey my best friend has chicken hair that's funny." She laughed as they both walked into an open field._

"_Best friend, I guess I can deal with that but the chicken hair comment not so much." He attempted to smile but instead smirked at her._

**xXx**

"_You already use sharingan, wow you must be good. If I ever get into trouble it's your job to save me ok." she smiled as she started stretching her muscles._

"_Hn (why would I do that)" he looked confused._

"_Because you're my best friend and I would do the same for you ok. so promise you will." She said in a serious tone._

"_I promise, man are all girls this demanding?" he sighed in defeat._

"_Of course." She giggled and then there spar began._

**End Flashback.**

'I promised and Uchiha's never go back on there promises.' Sasu thought,

**xXx**

**Sasuke gets pissed**

"Money, money Yeah, Yeah. Money, Money Yeah, Yeah." Naruto was attempting to dance like Cryme Tyme like he's seen on T.v. but was interrupted as his sensei and former teammate barged into the Hokage's office.

"HEY THIS IS HOKAGE TIME NOT TEAM 7 TIME." Yelled Naruto as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Naruto stop fucking around, Angel's already been kidnapped you need to check up on the other children NOW!!!." Yelled Sasuke with Sasu still on his back.

Kakashi stood silently and so did Sasu both were in a way stuck comprehending Angels kidnapping.

As soon as Naruto understood what Sasuke had said he quickly ordered some Chuunin to check up on all the children who's parents had defeated the Akatuski.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Naruto in his Hokage outfit.

"Sasu and Angel were sparring, they came out of know where and took her." Sasuke explained.

"I can see Sasu's not taking it very well, he's got the same eyes as you used to. You better sort that out, no more Uchiha's are going after revenge on my watch." He spoke seriously; Sasu hadn't even payed attention to what he was saying.

"First father son talk I guess, Hn (better do it)." Sasuke walked out of the room with Sasu still on his back.

Sasuke put Sasuke on the ground in front of him, his eyes still showed that he was deep in thought.

"I'm not going to say this twice Sasu so listen up. Revenge and power destroys lives and not just your own but people you love or at the time could love. I've been there and done that and it was for a lie, it ruined me." He stared into his son's eyes.

"What do you mean for a lie?" he asked as he was brought out of his previous state of mind.

"Gruesome details for when your older, so do you understand now? We'll get her back and anyone else who's been kidnapped." Sasuke sighed as he could still see his son was angry.

"Can I come with to get her?" he asked seriously.

"Maybe, depends if your mother lets you." He smirked as he was sure Sakura would say no but somehow he wished that she might be lenient just this once.

At that moment her heard sobbing, he knew who's they were.

"Kakashi take Sasu away for a moment, I need to speak to someone alone." Sasuke yelled out, Sasu looked at him with confusion.

Kakashi quickly took Sasu into a room next door to the Hokage's as he saw a teary Sakura being lead down the hall.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he looked with sympathy in his eyes.

"Sasuke they asked me where Kairi was, I said she was out in the flower fields with Hitome and Ookami. They went out there and all there was, was scorch marks on the ground from a fireball. T-they weren't t-there. I don't know where they are." She leaned onto his chest and cried more.

Sasuke's eyes turned dangerously red, his mangekyou swirling.

'_it's revenge time again isn't outer?' asked Sasuke's inner._

'**Oh fuck yeah.' He replied.**

"Sasuke what are we going to do, Gaara told me about the organisation. I don't know what to do." She cried more and at that moment they could suddenly feel it. Sasu and Kakashi also walked out.

"The nine tails, Naruto?" Kakashi exclaimed as he Sakura, Sasuke ran into the room.

Naruto stood with 2 tails swirling.

"He heard me, Sasuke he knows Hitome, Kairi and Ookami have been kidnapped. His daughter as well." Sakura sobbed, she quickly tried to get Sasu out of the room but it was to late he had heard that his sister was kidnapped.

"NARUTO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!! SAVE IT FOR THE ASSHOLES WHO WOULD DARE KIDNAP OUR CHILDREN!!!! WE'LL FUCKING BREAK THEM IN HALF, WE WILL HAVE REVENGE!!!!." Sasuke yelled trying to get his message into Naruto without using his sharingan.

He was successful as Naruto became Naruto again, but his eyes were still red with fury. Sasu just stared at his father, hadn't he just told him that revenge was wrong and the wrong way to go about the situation.

"Team 7 is back together to retrieve our children." Naruto boosted even though he was still on the verge of breaking.

"I'm coming!!! It's my revenge to Dad not just yours this time." Sasu walked in front of his father.

Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it, his son was acting just as he had but with less trauma at his age.

"You can come, but the assholes mine." Sasuke exclaimed but was suddenly whacked on the head.

"Oi I'm pissed to but no swearing for kami's sake he's 7." Sakura spoke angrily.

"Mum I'm coming." Sasu spoke.

"*sighs* Fine but don't get kidnapped or left behind you hear?" she spoke firmly.

"Deal." He answered.

**xXx**

**in a very dark place.**

"Hey sweet you look a little bit to happy you do realize you were just kidnapped?" the tallest man that had grabbed her spoke.

"Oh I know it's just I won't be here for long, he promised and Dad will come to." She copied Sasu's smirk.

"Oh your little boyfriend, well sorry sweet but he's kind of stuck at the moment." Laughed the first man from that morning.

"Hahah you trapped him easily didn't you?" grinned the white haired shark like man.

"Shut it Suigetsu I don't want to talk to you." Spoke the first man.

"Hey can you believe my Karin was smart enough to put this whole thing together, once she brainwashes these future talented shinobi we'll rule." Suigetsu laughed as he saw Karin, Juugo and another man walk in with 3 other children.

Karin who was holding Kairi dropped the barely conscious girl on the ground next to Angel. The others followed suite and nicely placed the other children down.

"Karin, I have done what you asked now I want to be released." Asked Juugo who was unhappy with his punishment by Karin.

"No you shall be released when I say so." Karin gruffed as she slightly kicked Kairi.

"Oi wake up. Your just like your slutty mother who cheated on poor Sasuke to make you. Filthy trash." She spat, she didn't even know that Sasuke was the father she just jumped ahead with conclusions as usual.

"Hey don't do that she's my best friends sister." Angel jumped and bit Karin's leg.

"BITCH!!" Karin back handed Angel to the ground.

"You can't just man handle children Karin." Growled Juugo.

"Pipe down freak, Sasuke's gone and I'm in charge. I will get what I want and that is revenge on Sasuke for leaving us. When these little kids grow up under our tutelage they'll be able to destroy Konoha." She grinned evilly.

"That's a woman scorned right there." Suigetsu pointed out.

"I want them in a cage, Argon do your job, Suigetsu come we're going to my room. Lex watch Juugo, here's the remote to the collar, press it if need be to keep him controlled." She smirked as all followed orders.

"The perfect evil witch." Suigetsu smirked as she violently pushed him onto the bed.

**xXx**

**bet you guys didn't see that one coming did you? Lol**

**REVIEWS**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


	35. New Plan

**Another late night of writing, I hope you guys now how lucky you are… **

**Anyways I really loved the reviews I've received… thanks so much.**

**Once again the evil disclaimer.**

**Sakura: "It's not evil Britty you just don't like it because it reminds you that you don't own Naruto."**

**Me: "Smarty pants, you can do the disclaimer then." **

**Angel: "Hey Miss, Haruno do you now where Sasu is?" *looks around to see 2 very unhappy women. "Nevermind, I'm sure I'll find him myself."**

**Sakura: "Wait, he's out helping Kairi pick flowers, maybe he picked some for you." **

**Angel: "Really, you think. I'm going then Byieee" *runs out door.***

**Me: "Stop trying to set your 7 year old son up and do the disclaimer." **

**Sakura: " Fine, Miss Bossy Boots over here does not own Naruto *coughcough or Sasuke coughcough* and never will but she wishes she owns Sasuke so she can smother him in kisses, accept he's mine *sticks out tingue*" **

**Me: "So childish yet true."**

**xXx**

"Pipe down freak, Sasuke's gone and I'm in charge. I will get what I want and that is revenge on Sasuke for leaving us. When these little kids grow up under our tutelage they'll be able to destroy Konoha." She grinned evilly.

"That's a woman scorned right there." Suigetsu pointed out.

"I want them in a cage, Argon do your job, Suigetsu come we're going to my room. Lex watch Juugo, here's the remote to the collar, press it if need be to keep him controlled." She smirked as all followed orders.

"The perfect evil witch." Suigetsu smirked as she violently pushed him onto the bed.

**xXx**

**New Plan**

"Ok so here's the plan, we jump in with a surprise attack, kill the bastards that dare touch our children then come home. Simple yet brilliant if I do say so myself." Naruto said as he signed some last minute documents.

"Wrong not simple, we don't even know where they are Dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Set a trap." Exclaimed Sasu.

"Good work Sasu, that's the perfect way to trap them." Kakashi added.

"Live bait and what do they want?" Sakura smirked.

"Me, I'll be the live bait." Sasu spoke up and moved in the middle of them.

"No!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"It's not a bad idea Sakura, I mean he is capable and wants to be involved regardless. We'll be right on the kidnapper's tails anyway." Naruto tried to convince her.

"Come on Mum nothing will go wrong, why not put a chakra tracker on me in case you lose the kidnappers chakra signatures." Smiled Sasu, he sounded so grown up.

"This seems to be the most logical choice Sakura, you cannot deny that." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"I know but I cannot lose another child." She sobbed into his chest.

"Let's get this mission under way then." Sasu spoke with such confidence for his age.

**xXx**

"Who am I going after next Karin?" spoke Suigetsu.

"That Sasu Haruno boy, Sakura will cry so much when she finds out about her little babies." Cue evil laugh and dark lights, Karin had officially lost her mind.

"Argh the prick from earlier, excellent I can handle this myself." He smirked.

"Hey don't get to cocky my brother and father will kill you guys for what you've done, then my mum will heal you and let them kill you again." Smirked Kairi through the bars and Angel slightly giggled.

"Oh yeah what's Kiba the mutt boy going to do about it huh?" Karin entered and laughed.

"Uncle Kiba, man you guys are slow my Dad is Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Great Uchiha clan until we were born. Dad has just recently returned and now you're going to make him angry, you guys are most definitely dead." She smirked once again as both Suigetsu and Karin's face dropped.

"Sa-Sasuke, did what with that, that WHORE!!!!" Yelled Karin.

"I'd be more worried about the fact that Sasuke probably wants to kill us now." Suigetsu spoke as calmly as possible.

"Ok, um new plan. We capture his son so he'll be more pissed, then when he comes to 'be the hero' I'll use my memory block jutsu on him. Yeah then we'll make him destroy Konoha give him his memories back and then he'll be so depressed he'll commit suicide, yes, yes what a perfect plan. That's right Karin you are brilliant, just calm down. WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE KIDS LOOKING AT HUH??" Karin was mumbling to herself until she noticed the children snickering and Suigetsu laughing.

"HURRY UP SUIGETSU AND GET GOING!!!!" Yelled Karin, making Suigetsu move quickly.

"Someone's pmsing, geez." Mumbled Suigetsu as he left the cave and headed for Konoha.

Suigetsu finally made it and to his surprise Sasu was at the training grounds just like he had left him this morning.

"Well this was way to easy, but I'll take what I can get." Smirked Suigetsu.

"I figured you'd be back, I just want to be with Angel." He wasn't lying but it was a good cover story.

"You'll have your wish but I don't like taking conscious children on little trips so I think I'll have some fun first." Suddenly he appeared behind Sasu and raised his hand, Sasu braced for inpact.

He was knocked out cold.

"Man that was easy he must really like that chick…. Karin will be happy though." He smirked and picked up Sasu quickly hopping into the trees.

Nearby however was Sasuke and the rest of team 7, Sasuke and Sakura where fuming though.

"Suigetsu." Seethed Sasuke.

"Let's get the bastard already!" Whined Naruto.

"Yes let's get them all." Sakura fumed, she had never been so angry.

All four of them were on Suigetsu's tail but just enough so he wouldn't detect them, luckily he wasn't the brightest of people.

"Here you go Karin one Sasu Uchiha." He smirked and chucked the boy into the little cell with the rest of the children.

"Sasu are you alright?" Asked a worried Angel.

"Suck it up Sasu, we gotta escape." Kairi smirked.

"No we don't Team 7 has a plan." He grinned as Kairi and Angel's faces lit up, they both understood what that meant.

"Yes but so do these guys." Ookami spoke up.

"Have faith, besides I think Mum will take out the Ranga over there." Laughed Sasu because he knew she had heard him.

"I AM NOT RANGA YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!" Screamed Karin.

"Hn (Whatever)" smirked Sasu.

Karin's face grew redder every minute, how she despised those children, they were everything she wanted with Sasuke but now she was stuck with Suigetsu. Really she was going to use him to finish off her master plan then take Sasuke as her own even though he was without his memories. She may have missed out on those details when she was rambling on earlier that day.

"The perfect plan." She spoke evilly and insanely as she entered what she called the lions den.

**xXx**

**A lot shorter I know I'm sorry about that but this was a build up chapter for the next one. Leaves a little suspense.**

**Anyways REVIEWS MY AWSUM READERS….**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage…**


	36. Situations

***drum rolls and Britty walks into the room with applause in background*…**

**I love u all two my wonderful fans (lol) my updates are coming slowly I know…. Very sad im sorry guys… **

**An anonymous reviewer named ****Itachi-niisan** **if I was going to continue the story or make a sequel well answer number 1**

**Answer number1: I am def going to compete this story I would never leave my readers out on a limb like that XD**

**Answer number 2: I do have ideas on a sequel mainly supporting Angel and Sasu at the hormonal age of 16 with of course lots of Sasu Saku issues like testing there horrible match making skills…. Death will definitely plague the sequel and many fav characters may be sacrificed… ****But its up to you guys if you want this sequel, I'd really like to know so tell me in a review if you'd read the story..**

**Thank you Itachi-niisan for yous questions and I hope I helped sort them out for you.'**

**And now to the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: what'd you mean many favourites may die in the possible sequel (slurps on ramen)**

**Me: Um they get killed by the big evil guys.**

**Naruto: hahah idiots as if I'd be stupid enough to get killed by the evil guy I am the hokage after all.. rught?**

**Me:……**

**Naruto: RIGHT?**

**Me:…..**

**Naruto: I can't take the silence….. ARGH!!!!!!!!! (runs out of room and continues running until he gets hungry for more ramen.)**

**Me: Well that worked well in getting him away, now who to do the disclaimer.. Hmmm………… OH (light bulb above head) I know, how bout you Karin since Sasuke will probs kill you anyway.**

**Karin: WHAAA!!!!!! (sobs) Britty does not *sob* Naruto or the characters from Naruto *sniff* but does own her original characters that she has created and probs won't kill off…. (Wails crying.) **

**Me: *offers cookie* here.**

**Karin: Thank you Britty.**

**Me: *pulls cookie away* PHSYKE!!!!! Lol**

**xXx**

"Have faith, besides I think Mum will take out the Ranga over there." Laughed Sasu because he knew she had heard him.

"I AM NOT RANGA YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!" Screamed Karin.

"Hn (Whatever)" smirked Sasu.

Karin's face grew redder every minute, how she despised those children, they were everything she wanted with Sasuke but now she was stuck with Suigetsu. Really she was going to use him to finish off her master plan then take Sasuke as her own even though he was without his memories. She may have missed out on those details when she was rambling on earlier that day.

"The perfect plan." She spoke evilly and insanely as she entered what she called the lions den.

**xXx**

**Situations.**

"He's entered the cave up ahead we can have a break now, it's time to plan our attack." Kakashi spoke up as team 7 stopped on a branch.

"LET'S JUST ATTACK!!!!" screamed Sakura which caused all three men to stare at her strangely.

"I don't sound like that do I?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face, that is until he was smacked hard over the head.

"What the hell Sakura-chan pms much." Whimpered Naruto.

"BITE ME LET'S JUST DO THIS, AND I MEAN NOW LET'S HUSSLE BOYS." She yelled once again.

"Sakura your being excessively violent again, when was the last time you had your period?" asked Kakashi with a concerned look on his face, Sasuke just looked normal but really he was wondering what was with her anger and Kakashi's questions.

"That's none of your business, if you must know it was ummm…… it was….. Fuck!" Sakura immediately placed her now green hand over her stomach.

"What's she doing, I for once don't understand." Asked Sasuke, Naruto was gleaming he understood perfectly well.

"Hahah Hey Sasuke have fun for the next 9 or so months, I mean seriously you've only been back a month and you've already done your second goal twice." Naruto laughed harder as Sasuke face went into thinking mode.

Then it hit him like a bulldozer on a mission, Sakura was pregnant again.

"That's it, every time we fuck I end up pregnant from now on no more 'I'll pull out' business your wearing a condom or your getting neutered." Sakura grinned evilly and Sasuke paled.

"I am not surprised Sasuke use's that technique the pull out method would definitely suite your pride, not wanting to be restrained by a condom, what technique do you use Naruto?" asked Kakashi seriously, Sasuke on the other hand decided to not speak anymore than necessary.

"Hinata says where a condom so I wear a condom what does that say about me Kakashi the sex reader?" Naruto laughed.

"Your submissive and have no back bone in the relationship whereas Sasuke takes charge in the bedroom." Sasuke smirked as Naruto went and sulked.

"We've been fucking like jack rabbits I should've known this would happen." Sakura sighed as she drew up a plan on a spare scroll.

"Jack rabbits?" Naruto burst into laughter and Kakashi snickered.

"Just cause I get some numerous times every night." Sasuke smirked at his comment, and Sakura glared at him.

"Not anymore your not." Kakashi spoke in a sing song as he pointed to the hormonal woman glaring at him.

**xXx**

(I do not own this song it is superstar by toy box)

"I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't are who you are. Come on everyone sing along." Karin sang (or as normal people like to call it screeching).

"Suigetsu she has lost her mind, we should take the children and give them back." Juugo tried to convince Suigetsu.

"She's a good fuck, very kinky in bed but yeah you are right I mean Sasuke will kill us for sure." Suigetsu complained.

"What's a good fuck?" Angel interrupted from behind the cell bars.

"What does kinky in bed mean?" asked Kairi.

Both Suigetsu and Juugo nervously laughed.

"Uhh ask your parents?" replied Juugo.

"Don't do that then they'll wonder who taught there children that and still kill us." Suigetsu groaned.

"She's using you and forcing me to do her evil insane bidding, when Sasuke comes let's make a break for it. But the problem is Argon and Lex they are both very loyal kiss asses to her." Juugo rubbed his collar as he spoke.

"Yeah but we'll face that road when it arrives, hey what does that collar do anyways?" asked Suigetsu.

"It sends pain straight to my brain and therefore activating the cursemark, I refuse to be a monster so I must behave." Juugo looked saddened by this.

"Hey mister it's ok we heard you speaking and our parents won't hate you, we will protect you right guys." Smiled Angel brightly.

"Hn (I guess if you say so.)" sighed Sasu.

"You kids are way to happy to be captive by the insane one." Suigetsu snickered.

(Do not own song)

"He's my Sasuke-kun in my Sasuke-kun world. He is fantastic, I am plastic, he can braid my hair, undress me anywhere, imagination Sasuke-kun's memory will be my creation." Screeched Karin futher as she detected Sasuke just outside of the caves entrance.

"Make her stop." Whined Hitomi and Ookami, they both looked at each other and giggled.

"Karin they'll be making there move soon, should we get into postitions." Asked Lex.

(Do not own line)

"Of course fly my pretties fly." She laughed hysterically.

"Karin stop watchin evil movies they aren't helping you at the moment." Suigetsu sighed as he now stood beside her.

"You have to admit though when the best characters die, you shed a tear." She had glazed over eyes looking teary.

"The good guys never die what are you talking about." Suigetsu looked confused.

"Pfft those goodie-two-shoes should die, the evil villains are so misunderstood." Whimpered Karin.

"Hey how come we don't have positions for this plan and tweedly-dee and tweedly-dum do?" Suigetsu pointed to Lex and Argon.

"Because you two can wing it, my plan will not fail, trust me." She glanced at the cave entrance as she felt the chakra signatures enter.

Both Suigetsu and Juugo sighed and glanced around in the darkness waiting for the 'surprise' attack.

"Taking my children, not a wise move Team Falcon." Spoke a dark and sinister voice from the shadows.

"Sasuke-kun so nice to hear your voice again." Karin smiled brightly as he walked out of the shadows behind them next to the cage of the children.

"Wait how'd you get there your chakras over there with the pink whore." Questioned Karin as Sasuke quickly chidori'd the cell. At that moment Kakashi lept into action with his Sharingan activated.

Naruto used his multi shadow clone jutsu and Sakura pumped her fist ready to make contact with Karin's face.

At that moment all children where rushing past Juugo and Suigetsu heading towards there parents, they trusted the men after the conversation that they had heard.

"Haha I don't think so." Karin raised the remote and pressed the red button with the skull on it.

Just as Sasu was almost passed Juugo it happened, the pain erupted through his whole body, his head was aching and he could feel the evil presence taking control. He was screaming in pain until he lost all control of his formed self and the curse seal spread.

Sasu was trapped off from the others, he just stared up at the larger man.

"Who should I kill, are yes a child but male or female, hmm you should do nicely little boy." The man raised his giant arm and began to bring it crashing down, he aimed to kill and Sasu was frozen with terror and confusion.

**Crack**

The sound of breaking bones echoed throughout the cave, everyone stopped there fighting and looked at the scene.

**xXx**

**Cliff hanger…. Dun dun dunnnn**

**Lol**

**Don't hate me guys…**

**I need your opinions on whether I should do the sequel or not ok guys. Up the top is a little peek at what I had in mind the info is under answer number 2.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


	37. SASUKE!

**Soz for the late update my internet went into major meltdown it was very depressing, I was so worried that I couldn't publish my update but luckily everything is now ok and you guys get your update. So every bodies happy, I hope lol.**

**I've just recently noticed two very dedicated readers of my story and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to them.**

**innocent blusher & ****xXxPoisonedAngelxXx**** thank you guys sooo much, I've loved reading all your reviews over the past few months. I really only write to make all my reviewers happy. This chapter has now been dedicated to these two amazing reviewers. Here's a cookie.**

**izzybell117****I'm not mad at all, really I thank you for the great suggestion. After you mentioned that I really got thinking about what could happen to our little Kairi. I've got the perfect guy for her and issues revolving around it. The sequel will def have that pairing as well. I can't tell you who he is though.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kairi: OMG!!! I get a guy, I bet he's handsome and strong and has sxc hair and, and….**

**Me: Kairi, breath. Gosh your getting worked up.**

**Kairi: (Hug Britty and ****izzybell117****) ****thank you Izzybell117 now I get the guy of my dreams. TELL ME WHO HE IS BRITTY!!!"**

**Me: Umm… nope it's a secret but if you do the disclaimer then I might tell you. (fingers crossed behind back)"**

**Kairi: ok deal, Britty the magnificent does not own Naruto or any of the original characters. Done so give me my hint PLEASE!!!!. (smiles brightly)"**

**Me: Ummm… He isn't a leaf shinobi. That's the only hint I can give. But here's a cookie to make you feel better. (Hands over cookie, Kairi munches on cookie) **

**Karin: How come you gave her a cookie. (Cries like big fat ugly baby.)"**

**xXx**

"Haha I don't think so." Karin raised the remote and pressed the red button with the skull on it.

Just as Sasu was almost passed Juugo it happened, the pain erupted through his whole body, his head was aching and he could feel the evil presence taking control. He was screaming in pain until he lost all control of his formed self and the curse seal spread.

Sasu was trapped off from the others, he just stared up at the larger man.

"Who should I kill, are yes a child but male or female, hmm you should do nicely little boy." The man raised his giant arm and began to bring it crashing down, he aimed to kill and Sasu was frozen with terror and confusion.

**Crack**

The sound of breaking bones echoed throughout the cave, everyone stopped there fighting and looked at the scene.

**xXx**

**SASUKE!!!**

"D-Dad?" Sasu looked in horror as Sasuke had taken the hit for his son, his arms where shattered.

The pain was immense from the breaks, but Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan and stared into Juugo's eyes.

"Get back NOW Sasu." Sasuke yelled as he focused in trying to get Juugo under control.

Karin new that this was the only chance she had to set her plan into action, it was now or never.

Sasu ran back to the other children and hugged his mothers legs before quickly regaining his composure. Sasuke on the other hand could feel Karin approaching really he couldn't do anything against any attack.

If he lost concentration then Juugo would be able to escape the sharingans powers and attack everyone including the children who were basically defenceless to him. Sakura ran after Karin which Sasuke picked up.

"NO SAKURA STAY BACK, I CAN'T HAVE ANY DISTRACTIONS!!! IT'S OK I HAVE A PLAN." He lied through his teeth but she stopped and listened to what he had said.

Karin was directly behind Sasuke now and whispered into his ears.

"You can't stop the curse mark this time, I control it and you have just fallen into the marvellous Karin's trap. MEMORY BLACK JUTSU!!!" she yelled and placed her hands on his head. She quickly stopped Juugo's curse mark and receded it with the controller as Sasuke's brain went into meltdown.

Every memory he had flashed then fizzled, she had purposely kept his ninja abilities accessible to him but he would not be able to remember how he learned them. Faces he new vanished and were locked away, Itachi, his mother, father, aunty, uncle, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and the twins. Everybody he ever knew and every important memory in his life were sealed away, blocked off from his mind.

It went silent, Juugo had collapsed and everybody around him just stared, they were all strangers. A weird blonde, a hot pink haired chick and a bunch of kids looking at him oddly.

"Who are you people and where am I?" he looked around and that's when it hit him, no really it hit him. Argon had come from the side and knocked him cold.

"Yes it is time to fly, let us take our leave my minions." Karin giggled evilly.

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke's vision faded but he saw the hot pink haired women call out the name Sasuke, she looked like she was going to cry then there was nothing. He was completely unconscious.

Karin quickly appeared behind Kairi and slapped her hard across the head, "Have fun without your Daddy you stupid little bitch. He's mine now pink slut." Karin smirked and disappeared.

All members of Team Falcon disappeared even Suigetsu who carried Juugo, it was obvious that now was not the time to break free of Karin's insane grasp.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!" Sakura broke down and began to cry. She dropped to the ground she was inconsolable at that moment, Kairi teared up she couldn't understand what had just happened.

"He didn't even remember us." She sobbed.

"Get up Sakura we're going after them." Naruto growled as his eyes turned red once more.

"No Naruto Sakura understands that we need to regroup and secure the childrens safety. Sasuke is a big boy he should be fine until we are able to rescue him." Kakashi sighed sadly, Sasuke was like a son to him and it was hard to see him look lost like he had when he had lost his family.

"BUT WE HAVE TO GET SASUKE!!!" Naruto argued.

"SHUT UP NARUTO, please." Sakura sobbed further.

"Mum and Mr. Kakashi are right, uncle Naruto. Besides that ranga will get what's coming to her she's fully insane." Sasu spoke sincerely he hadn't even realised that at that stage Angel was latched onto his arm, clinging tightly.

"I promise to kick her so hard when we see her next, I hate that lady and she's so ugly." Kairi rubbed the back of her head where Karin had hit her.

**xXx**

"Sasuke-kun, wake up." Karin mumbled sweetly into Sasuke's ear.

'_Sasuke, that's the same name that, that woman called out. I must be my name, she knew me.' He thought as he became conscious._

"Oh your awake Sasuke-kun we were so worried." She cried and hugged him.

Sasuke quickly pushed her off of him and onto the ground.

"Who are you people? And what am I doing here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Oh this is our team called team Falcon, you and I co. lead it. I am your beautiful and caring girlfriend, Karin. That's Argon, Lex, Juugo and Suigetsu. Those people you saw before were our enemies they knocked you out and must've given you amnesia." Karin spoke in the most convincing voice she had.

Suigetsu scoffed at the bullshit that she had just told him, he could tell that Sasuke was confused and having a hard time believing her.

"I Shall believe you people for now but if I find out differently then I shall not refrain from killing you. Where is the pink haired girl, I could tell she knew me." Sasuke asked inquisitively

"Oh that slut is one of our enemies, she's just a huge fan girl of yours and you hate her guts. Next time we see her you should kill her. You can kill them all when we go to destroy Konoha." She spoke evilly, using her usual horrible voice.

"Hn (something is up with this ugly wench.)" Sasuke grunted.

"Oh what was that my amazing Sasuke-kun, oh never mind let us have dinner together." She smiled crookedly.

"Uh, whatever just don't talk to me." Sasuke sighed.

**xXx**

It had been roughly two days since the incident and nothing had changed for Sakura, Sasu or Kairi all three were depressed beyond belief. Sasu had Angel to talk to and Sakura had Hinata and Naruto to comfort her. Kairi on the other hand had chosen solitude as her source comfort, she loved to talk to people but at that moment she felt alone.

There had been no news on Team Falcon's whereabouts, but that didn't stop Naruto from putting nearly every Jonnin and ANBU on search around the fire country searching for any signs.

Kairi was sitting on a swing along thinking once again, she could clearly remember her fathers eyes looking into hers but showed no recognition that he knew who she was.

"Why are you sitting on a swing if you are not going to actually swing? Swings are meant to be fun yet you seem depressed." Sand floated by her and she looked at it strangely.

"I am to sad to swing, can you please go away." She sighed, she did not even look up at the young boy.

"and here I thought I was going to have a good spar with an Uchiha. My father said that he had versed an Uchiha before and that they are extremely strong. Oh well." He tried to coax her into sparring, reverse psychology.

"Hey that's not true, I am very strong." She looked up at the boy who was roughly 9 years old. He looked exactly like the Kazekage. He was very handsome in her eyes and she immediately blushed.

**xXx**

**done guys I hope you liked the new chapter…. It's back to it's usual length.**

**Any more suggestions or questions about the story or the sequel are welcomed and don't think I'll get angry cuz I wnt I love any review.**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	38. Zuko Sabaku

**HeyHey my good friends I'm Back… I really enjoyed reading the comments that I have received they really made my day.**

**Today I am dedicating my chapter to the one reviewer who gave me a brilliant idea. Drum rolls please.. (drum noise) its……….****izzybell117****… (****cheers and applause). Thanks so much for the great suggestion and I really hope I can add more kairi love moments in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**Karin: In all your reviews people are saying nasty stuff about me, they want me to die. I can't believe it. I am the most amazing character in this story.**

**Me:…….Ummm you do remember that you are evil and insane right?**

**Karin: But I even sang for everyone, hey there's an idea I shall sing for all my amazing fans out there. (don't own song) *coughcough* SOmeWHere OvER THE RainBoW, Blah BlAH blAH!!! Ok so I don't know the song.**

**Me: OH god make her stop someone please review to shut her horrible screeching up.**

**Karin: (don't own song) So I'Ll tElL You What I wAnT, WhAT I ReaLLy RealLY Want It's Sasuke..**

**Karin continues to sing as Britty does disclaimer, if you can't hear the disclaimer due to her screeching then I'm sorry.**

**Me: (hands covering ears) Br..tty .oes n.t ow. . Or any o.f it'. CHARACTERS**

**If you read lips then this is what was actually said: Some body shut the slut up. Or it can be interpreted as the actual disclaimer saying Britty does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

Kairi was sitting on a swing along thinking once again, she could clearly remember her fathers eyes looking into hers but showed no recognition that he knew who she was.

"Why are you sitting on a swing if you are not going to actually swing? Swings are meant to be fun yet you seem depressed." Sand floated by her and she looked at it strangely.

"I am to sad to swing, can you please go away." She sighed, she did not even look up at the young boy.

"and here I thought I was going to have a good spar with an Uchiha. My father said that he had versed an Uchiha before and that they are extremely strong. Oh well." He tried to coax her into sparring, reverse psychology.

"Hey that's not true, I am very strong." She looked up at the boy who was roughly 9 years old. He looked exactly like the Kazekage. He was very handsome in her eyes and she immediately blushed.

**xXx**

**Zuko Sabaku**

"What now your sick, your going red." The red haired boy commented.

"NO!!! I was blushing you idiot." After she had blurted that out she figured her life was now even more over then before.

"Truthful, I like that now come we shall train." He seemed well mannered but also preferred to get his own way all the time, Kairi had noticed these few facts immediately.

"Well umm hey what's your name Mr. Red" she giggled at that name as he flinched.

"Just call me Z ok." he smirked as she came up next to him.

"Hmm so you won't tell me your real name either, a mystery person that's cool. Hey Z (giggles) can we not train today it makes me think about my Dad I just want to be a normal girl today." She sighed and a little tear rolled down her cheek.

"I heard about your father, I wouldn't worry my Dad will help you guys get him back. So now that I can't train with you what shall I do." He now sighed.

"Hmm let's get some lunch, come with me Mr. Z" she grabbed his hand and ran towards Naruto's favourite ramen shop.

The two had been sitting and talking for roughly an hour, Kairi's mind was so occupied trying to get to know the mystery boy that she had almost forgotten about her father until he brought it back up.

"So your father has the sharingan but do you?" he questioned her and her face immediately dropped.

"No not yet, but I was wondering something. How did you make me smile and almost forget about my Daddy?" she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Talking to people when you are in need of comfort make you feel better, that's what my mum says. Besides there really is no need to worry about your father, you should trust the Hokage and the other ninja's more." He pulled out a little money bag and placed the correct amount of money on the counter and hopped up.

"Hey you didn't have to pay for me, I'm not broke you know." She grew slightly angry, she thought he thought she was poor, the nerve of the guy.

"I was under the impression that friends did favours for one another, correct?" he smirked as she once again blushed; she really had to stop looking into his eyes.

Sakura had just walked out of a nearby shop and had seen her once gloomy daughter laughing and smiling with the Kazekage's son. She smiled sweetly and decided not to interrupt of embarrass her daughter, she could do that later on.

**xXx**

Sasu on the other hand was having an even worse day, something was wrong with Angel which meant she wouldn't talk to him therefore making him angry and extremely annoyed. When he was upset about his dad he talked to her and now when she's upset she ignores him where's the logic in that.

He had seen her that morning she wasn't smiling brightly instead she was kicking a rock and looking kind of blue. He had called out to her but she just kept on walking, she didn't even signal that she had heard him.

He had spotted her again at lunch time, this time he wasn't letting her get away without an explanation.

"Angel why'd you ignore me this morning?" he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Sasu, I really have to go and talk to my Dad ok. I'll talk to you later I promise." And there it was the dreaded fake smile.

She quickly walked off again, she was definitely avoiding him or something was really wrong.

Truth was Kakashi had just told her the worst news ever, her mum wasn't coming back to Konoha and that meant her sister wouldn't either (I haven't mentioned her twin sister before because it's a plot twist if you lovely readers are wondering.) her and her sister had never gotten along very well in fact they were complete opposites but she still loved her mother and sister greatly.

"Daddy why are they staying in there and not coming back?" she asked with more tears pouring down her face.

"Angel your mother and I never really loved each other so being in the same village would be difficult, they will visit and we will visit them." He tried to explain the best he can.

"You never loved Mummy and had babies with her. I don't think love exists Daddy." She sighed and sobbed at the same time, Kakashi was never good at explaining these sorts of things to his daughter.

"No I didn't mean it like that, there is love I did love someone but she died. You can find love in many different forms ok." he smiled reassuringly as she looked into his eyes.

"Can you love friends?" she asked.

"Uh depends on what kind of love because if it's of the romantic kind than I forbid it until your 20." She frowned and he smirked.

"But I love Sasu as a friend Daddy." She sighed.

"And it will stay as friend love until your 20." She just looked confused at him.

"Ewwy I won't love him like that he's my best friend that's just weird, gosh Daddy you are strange. Hmm I have to go talk to Sasu now. I feel better thanks for explaining it Daddy.

She ran out the house before he could even speak, boy he knew those pair were going to get into a lot of trouble when they were older, it would be amusing but from then on in he would watch the Uchiha like a hawk.

"No move towards my Angel will be unnoticed." He smiled as disappeared to go to the current briefing on the Sasuke situation.

**xXx**

**The meeting**

"Sorry I'm like I was busy talking to.." Kakashi was cut off as usual.

"LIAR!!!!" Naruto yelled, the Kazekage and Sakura just looked on.

Kakashi laughed inwardly, this was the first time that he was telling the truth and they didn't believe him.

"Now as I was saying, reports have spotted strange activity just in the borders of mist. What alerted them was two people in the group of 6 arguing. The red haired women was yelling at the one with sharp teeth. The village people stated and quote 'that the red haired scary lady was yelling about how she was going to marry her Sasuke-kun and the Suigetsu guy should just get over it." Spoke Gaara as he read the report that had been sent to them.

"So she never got over Sasuke huh, stupid bitch will die for what she's done to me and my family." Sakura seethed.

"I would have to say they were doing ok in the hiding part but didn't last long.. hehe and you guys say I give away our position, at least I'm not as bad as them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"We shall set off immediately then?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes but my son is meeting me here, I will tell him to pass the message onto my wife and Akane. If that is alright?" he directed his question at the angry Sakura who was currently sharpening a pitch fork (wait… what pitch fork.)

"heh heh, what a pitch fork is a good weapon to use to hunt down a butt ugly witch right. It's ok with me to wait." She giggled nervously and put the pitch fork away.

The door suddenly opened and two children stepped in.

"Hey mum look I've got a mystery friend." She smiled brightly.

"Zuko." Greeted Gaara.

"Father." Greeted Zuko.

"Way to kill the mystery guys." Grumbled Kairi.

"My name's Zuko." He turned and faced her.

"Hmm ok I'm kairi nice to formally meet you friend. Hey you're the Kazekage's son, whoa that's heaps cool." She smiled and they once again began talking and completely ignored every one else in the room.

'_we're going back to mist, the last time I was there was when I met back up with Sasuke." Sighed Sakura as she remembered back to the beginning of this whole ordeal._

**xXx**

**Another update for my wonderful readers…**

**REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS ARE WELCOLMED.**

**Xoxoxo Britty Lovage**


	39. Issues with 'Team Karin'

**Hey guys hows it goin?? Lol… before I post the chapter after his I really want 5 reviews…. I'm not getting many anymore and I was wondering if people have stopped liking my story…**

**Hmmm thanks for the funny review innocent blusher it really made my day… I def agree that sugar highs minus the sugar are the best.. if ppl think we're weird then they've never experienced the joys of a good ole sugar high… lol… im really glad that my story always pumps you up I just hope that I can live up to your high expectations of me and the story… thanks so much today I shall dedicate this chapter to you ****Innocent Blusher and your sugar highs. Here is a cookie full of sugar for you.**

**Disclaimer…**

**Suigetsu: When are we finally going to leave the witch?**

**Me: Be patient young one, my master plan is in action as we speak.**

**Suigetsu: Yes freedom, do you no how hard it is to work with that ugly bag**

**Me: Sucks to be you.**

**Karin: UGLY BAG, WICTH… SUIGETSU!!!**

**Karin starts chasing after Suigetsu**

**Suigetsu: HELP MEEE!!!!**

**Me: Hey Suigetsu do the disclaimer on the run and I may consider taking her out for you.**

**Suigetsu: Fne, BRITTY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL.**

**Britty picks up bow and arrow, she lights the arrow and fires it straight at Karin.**

**Karin: ARGH MY HAIR IT'S ON FIRE, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT.**

**Suigetsu: Britty, you know her hair looks the exact same as when it's not on fire.**

**Me:Yeah wait until it's all burned off then she's balled. Lol**

**xXx**

"Now as I was saying, reports have spotted strange activity just in the borders of mist. What alerted them was two people in the group of 6 arguing. The red haired women was yelling at the one with sharp teeth. The village people stated and quote 'that the red haired scary lady was yelling about how she was going to marry her Sasuke-kun and the Suigetsu guy should just get over it." Spoke Gaara as he read the report that had been sent to them.

"So she never got over Sasuke huh, stupid bitch will die for what she's done to me and my family." Sakura seethed.

"I would have to say they were doing ok in the hiding part but didn't last long.. hehe and you guys say I give away our position, at least I'm not as bad as them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"We shall set off immediately then?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes but my son is meeting me here, I will tell him to pass the message onto my wife and Akane. If that is alright?" he directed his question at the angry Sakura who was currently sharpening a pitch fork (wait… what pitch fork.)

"heh heh, what a pitch fork is a good weapon to use to hunt down a butt ugly witch right. It's ok with me to wait." She giggled nervously and put the pitch fork away.

The door suddenly opened and two children stepped in.

"Hey mum look I've got a mystery friend." She smiled brightly.

"Zuko." Greeted Gaara.

"Father." Greeted Zuko.

"Way to kill the mystery guys." Grumbled Kairi.

"My name's Zuko." He turned and faced her.

"Hmm ok I'm kairi nice to formally meet you friend. Hey you're the Kazekage's son, whoa that's heaps cool." She smiled and they once again began talking and completely ignored every one else in the room.

'_we're going back to mist, the last time I was there was when I met back up with Sasuke." Sighed Sakura as she remembered back to the beginning of this whole ordeal._

**xXx**

**Issues with Team 'Karin'**

"SASUKE-KUN!!! Look at this don't you think I'd look pretty in this?" Karin chimed as they walked through a small town in the Mist.

"Karin we need to go get more medical supplies so we can fully heal your Sasuke's arms." Exclaimed Argon.

"I am not property, nor do I need anybodies help. My arms have been sufficiently healed by whats her name over there." He commented as he pointed to the air head who was now shopping for thongs.

"Sasuke-kun, I'd look so sexy wearing this don't you think." Chimed Karin as she swung the red laced thong around.

"Pfft she used to wear those for me until her master plan worked." Grumbled Suigetsu unbeknown to him that Sasuke had heard his grumbling quiet grumbling.

Sasuke knew something was up from day one and his suspicions where being confirmed every day, little by little. By the way Juugo looked and how Suigetsu were acting it seemed that they hated that Kerry or Kandy or what ever her name was.

"She's lying to me, correct?" it wasn't really a question more like a statement which caused Suigetsu to sigh and simply nodd.

"we've been trying to get away from her since you initially left but she kinda stuck that thing on Juugo and the sex was great." Suigetsu half heartedly laughed.

Karin continued looking in little shops with Argon and Lex helping her along the way, apparently she was buying supplies for her and 'Susuke-kun's' wedding.

"Tell me about what has happened? Who was those people back at the cave? And who the fuck hit me?" he was angry but that was a normal feeling for Sasuke at the moment.

"Umm we can't the bitch sealed us. I mean seriously she's so conniving it I didn't hate her so much I'd think that, that was hot." Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to walk with them.

"in a few days we will depart, I want to see those people again I feel as though they know me." Sasuke sighed as he looked up ahead where he could see the delusional Karin trying on the ugliest wedding dress he had ever seen.

"Aren't we going to kill them?" Juugo finally spoke up.

"In time, it'll be enjoyable to mess with there heads first, right Sasuke." Suigetsu smirked evilly.

"Hn (Whatever)" he grumbled.

**xXx**

"Ok team 7, minus Sasuke, plus the Kazekage, are your ready to head out?" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

"Naruto let me remind you that I am a very unhappy pregnant woman at the moment and your outbursts anger me very quickly." She groaned.

"Congratulations on having some more Uchiha brats. By the way Naruto keep your pervert of a son away from my daughter." Groaned Gaara as he remembered earlier that morning when he had spotted Raiya trying to look down his daughters shirt, his actions resulted in 2 black eyes and a bloody nose. Gaara new his daughter could handle herself well.

"You guys are no fun at all, I mean seriously Raiya can't help it, it's dna. Not my fault if he falls in love." Naruto tried to reassure Gaara as they ran towards Mist.

"Naruto, when we were younger you used to love me." Sakura spoke up.

"Exactly and I tried to perv on you many times, I mean once I saw your butt just before you hopped into the hot springs I mean that little whole was my favourite spot at the hot springs. Hey Sakura why are you looking at me like that… No Sakura don't I'm THE HOKAGE!!!!! SAKURA!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!" Sakura then stomped ahead leaving Naruto unconscious on the tree branch.

"I guess I'll drag him." Sighed Kakashi as Gaara just stared in amusement, this team never seemed to surprise him anymore.

Kakashi continued to drag Naruto across the trees, bumping his head along the way. Sakura refused to heal him and stated numerous times that those bumps on his head might just make him more normal or worse and that she really didn't care. Gaara was silent however, he was thinking about the last thing his son had said to him.

_Flashback.._

"_Before you go I was wondering, are shinobi from different villages allowed to get married pr have a relationship." Asked Zuko._

"_You are to young to think about that, ask your mother if you must know." Gaara sighed as he figured something strange was going on with his son and when he would return then he would have to deal with the problem._

"_I like Kairi, Dad. She's different. I will marry her one day." He stated very proudly and also very confidently._

"_That is what your mother said to me the day we met, that I would marry her whether I liked it or not. You are to much like your mother in that way, very persistent." He added before he left the room and headed to the main gate._

_Flashback over_

"Sakura when we return with Sasuke I need to discuss something with the both of you." Gaara interrupted her cursing.

"Ok sure." She smiled brightly, her mood had changed to fast.

'_We're coming Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura as mission rescue the Teme, was set into motion._

**xXx**

**I really want at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I update ok guys… and anymore questions cuz im willing to answer them.**

**REVIEW**

**Xoxx Britty Lovage**


	40. That Damn Bar Again

**I'm soooooo happy about the amount of reviews I received which means you guys get an update YEAH!!! Im soz if the last chapter seemed a little short though I'll try my best to lengthen this one ok.**

**Hahha ****Innocent blusher, ****you made my day. That last review made me laugh soo much, it made the long trip in the truk funner…. I felt like maccas 2dai, we passed like 4 of them and I was sooo hungry. I hate being denied lol….**

**Disclaimer: sighs I really hate these things.**

**Karin: well I hate you.**

**Me: Oh go die Karin **

**Karin: FINE I WILL!!!**

**Britty smickers as Karins face goes red from anger**

**Karin: Bitch**

**Me: Try my best**

**Kairi: Hey what does Bitch mean**

**Britty nervously looks around**

**Karin: Go ask your parents bitch**

**Kairi: DADDY WHATS BITCH MEAN??? THE UGLY ONE TOLD ME 2 ASK U**

**Sasuke suddenly appears and glares daggers at Karin**

**Sasuke: this is what it means**

**Queue Chidori…. Karin screams curses and dies a nice painful death… crowd cheers and Sasuke waves.**

**Kairi: that was so awsum Daddy.. Hmmm Argh Yes Britty does not own Naruto and never will… Kairi tears up and cries**

**Awww poor Kairi**

**xXx**

"Sakura when we return with Sasuke I need to discuss something with the both of you." Gaara interrupted her cursing.

"Ok sure." She smiled brightly, her mood had changed to fast.

'_We're coming Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura as mission rescue the Teme, was set into motion._

**xXx**

**That Damn Bar again**

It had finally been 2 whole days of travel, Naruto had finally woken up without the healing powers of Sakura. There arrival in the mist was very low key until…..

"THE HOKAGE IS IN THE HOUSE!!!! WHAT UP???" Screamed Naruto as he jumped on a nearby roof.

All three members of his team simultaneously slapped their foreheads in disbelief of his actions.

"Naruto this is the stealth part of the mission and you are failing miserably. What if they saw you and now are on the run huh? You've still got much to learn." Sighed Kakashi.

"Whatever old man." Laughed Naruto as he jumped down next to his comrades.

At that moment Sakura was to focused on the journey to the mist, just a few minutes ago they had passed the lake where Sasuke had forced her to get changed. She had randomly laughed when she remembered how she had fallen into the water and how Sasuke had helped her up. She really was beginning to miss him, what ever Karin had done to him was a big mistake.

'_hmmm ways to kill a slut? Let's think now, hey inner I need your help.'_

'_**well since we are the violent type, I suggest slow and painful' her inner laughed as an image of Karin lying on a rock with her legs cut off came into mind.**_

'_Slow and painful sounds very good, I'll definitely have to use my very sharp pitch fork. She'll never see it coming.' She thought to herself as they walked through the town in the most non discrete way._

"Sakura-chan your spacing out again… Wakey-wakey." He laughed as he waved his hand in he face about 5 times before she noticed it.

"Sorry Naruto I was just… thinking." She smiled evilly, yes she would love the confrontation to come.

"GAR, this is soo boring. Sasuke's such a homo can't we just call his name out and hope he comes." Naruto complained, but his little outburst once again backfired on him. He felt the pain on Sakura's fist connect with his cheek once more.

"Sakura I think we need to find some rooms for the night, can you drag Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm… No I'm pregnant no strenuous activities for me." She smiled as she thought she had gotten out of dragging the bone head.

"Sakura your on a mission against some s-rank criminals I think you have to go home if you can't do anything strenuous. We'll get Sasuke back for you." He smiled but she only fumed, he had won.

"No I dibbs the bitch., grrr fine I'll drag him. Where are we going by the way?" she asked curiously.

"I know of a place just on the side of the town, I have stayed there on many formal visits, without the kids of course." Gaara added.

"Yes I know of the spot, good memories there." Kakashi's cheeks grew pink as he almost dazed off.

"Pervert." Sakura mumbled.

"Kakashi this place has changed greatly since those times, control your outer pervert." Gaara spoke formally.

**xXx**

"Oh my gosh, I have like the best idea. Sasuke-kun do you want to come with me to this bar, we've been there before and it was very nice." She wasn't technically lying, they had been there before to find out information on Itachi but in the end they ended up with the pink whore as Karin likes to call her.

"Karin I don't think it's a good idea." Argon spoke up.

"And why is that, huh?" she glared ice at him.

"Sasuke is a very noticeable, he is the last Uchiha remember?" Argon quickly countered.

"Pish posh we'll be fine." She waved her hand and skipped off in front of the group.

"We break away tonight." Sasuke muttered to his 2 allies, who were increasingly becoming exited in the thought of freedom away from Karin.

"LOOK, LOOK THERE IT IS!!! LET'S GO!!!" Karin screamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, she dragged him along and into the bar.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, he knew this place he was sure of it.

'**Something important happened here, I know it did.' He thought.**

'_Of course it did this is where you and…' his inner was abruptly cut off by a chibi Karin who taped his mouth shut._

'_I don't think so, I am the master blocker. You have been officially blocked.' The little Chibi Karin laughed evilly then started to walk away and drag his inner with her._

'_mghasdf hffwvf fwfwvf.' His inner muffled, to the untrained hear that is what it sounded like but to Sasuke he could understand every word, unfortunately._

'_Hey, NOO AT LEAST LET ME GET THE PS3!!! THE PS3!!!!!' now this is what Sasuke heard._

Sasuke had finally found the cause of his mysterious amnesia, simply put Karin put a blocker in his head to control what her remembered.

'**Conniving whore.' He thought.**

Karin continued to drag him and eventually pushed him into a booth where she coukd have some 'alone time' but was sorely mistaken. Suigetsu and Juugo ahd quickly saved Sasuke the agony of sitting alone with her. They sat in the booth and where eventually joined by Argon and Lex who brought drinks.

**xXx**

"We're here." Kakashi pointed to the building in which they would make there reservations.

"Hey isn't that a bar, Gaara why do you stay at bars?" asked Sakura, then it hit her. That was no ordinary bar, it seems that fate was having a field day with her situation.

"They are now 5 stars, I believe all that bad rumours about this place ended with the assassination of the former owner." Gaara informed them.

That was her doing, she had killed him, truth be told he did deserve it. But still she was once again at that bar, how did these sorts of things always happen to her.

"Come on Sakura, you're feeding for two now." Kakashi motioned for her to follow them into the establishment.

"Fine, but if any of you boys even look at my food then I will bite your hands is that understood?" she stood firmly in front of the men.

Naruto mumbled something and luckily for him she didn't hear him, instead she was busy ordering her food, she had decided at that moment to order it to her room. After all she was a tired, angry pregnant women and the world should bow down and kiss her feet.

"I'm going to my room, you three can share the other room. Enjoy." With that she waved and walked off in the direction of her room.

She found herself passing the bar and heading towards the hallway where she had first met back up with Sasuke.

**xXx**

'**Pink hair, hey it must be that girl. The one that knows me, I gotta talk to her.' Thought Sasuke as he abruptly hoped up and pushed Karin off the seat and onto the ground.**

"I need to pee." Was the only thing that he could think of that would prevent Karin from following.

**xXx**

**I hope that wasn't a disappointment to you guys… I really enjoyed the reviews but I'll update after I get 5 same drill as last time lol… I hope this was up to standards and im sorry it wasn't longer… please forgive me.. *pouts anime style with puppy dog eyes.***

**REVIEW  
**

**Xoxoxo Britty lovage**


	41. Pinkie

**So Tired…… But I must go on and write this chapter, I said I would so I shall…. The reviews were stupendous as usual, makes my little emo face smile… lol im not emo though hhhahaha…. I wonder who actually reads this drabble lol….. **

**Anyways I'm still looking for some help fro my sequel, if you've got any suggestions for the plot then give me a heads up kk….**

**Innocent Blusher Your reviews never cease to amaze me… Get better soon, we don't want you all drugged up on medication for a long time… What Parades are you going to anyways? Hope you have heaps of fun btw….. I WANT MACCAS…. Lol**

**Disclaimer: **

**Karin: I'm hungry, feed me Britty.**

**Me: Ummm, I'm broke. (insert fake smile)**

**Karin: Oh no what will I do…. I will sing for money yes good idea. **

**Angel walks in.**

**Angel: Hey Britty, could I pwease have a cookie?**

**Me: Aww sooo cute… ok here you go.**

**Karin: YOU GAVE THAT SLUT A COOKIE!!! I ASKED FIRST**

**Me: Your no where near as cute**

**Karin: I HATE YOU**

**Sakura appears behind Karin holding her pitch fork.**

**Sakura: DIE!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Sakura continuously slashed and kills the evil and ugly Karin therefore saving the amazing writer Britty.**

**Sakura: Britty does not own Naruto or any of it's characters…. IF YOU SAY OTHERWISE I"LL GET YOU….**

**Britty: sweat drop…..**

**xXx**

"I'm going to my room, you three can share the other room. Enjoy." With that she waved and walked off in the direction of her room.

She found herself passing the bar and heading towards the hallway where she had first met back up with Sasuke.

**xXx**

**'Pink hair, hey it must be that girl. The one that knows me, I gotta talk to her.' Thought Sasuke as he abruptly hoped up and pushed Karin off the seat and onto the ground.**

"I need to pee." Was the only thing that he could think of that would prevent Karin from following.

**xXx**

**Pinkie**

"Why on Earth would they give me 10 fucking keys for one stupid room… GRRR." Sakura grumbled as she was trying to find the right key for her door.

**xXx**

'She came this way, now where is she…' Sasuke thought as he turned another corner.

**'Who cares lets go back to Karin.' Mumbled the chibi blocker in his mind.**

'How about fuck off.' Smirked Sasuke.

He finally turned the next corner when he finally saw pink. That's when his head filled with pain, he grabbed his head.

_Flashback_

_She_ _tried to push him off, as he started to kiss down her collar bone as the two other men began to argue who would go next. There argument was cut short as a wave of dark, powerful and anger flew through the three men and Sakura._

_End flashback._

**In Sasuke's mind.**

**"ARGH nooo… I let a memory escape… stupid fucking heals, how am I meant to run and catch an escaping memory…" Chibi bloacker cursed and kicked the insie of Sasuke's skull.**

**With Sasuke again.**

He hated what he had just seen, he may not have remembered the pink haired women but he did remember how angry he was when he saw those men touching her. But now when he looked up, he saw her cursing and furiously chucking the keys at the door.

'She has very short temper.' Thought Sasuke.

"Hey Pinkie, you know they put the brand of the lock on the key that opens it right." Sasuke shouted out to her to see what reaction he would get.

"MY NAME IS SAKURA, NOT PINKIE….. AND I AL….. Sas-Sasuke-kun." She couldn't believe it there he was, standing smugly.

"That's what people have been calling me." He replied, he was shocked when she started to cry. She was furious only moments ago.

She jogged towards him and hugged him, he couldn't move. He felt fuzzy inside and he had know idea why. She pulled away and stared into his eyes, she could see his confusion.

"I can't remember anything." He mumbled and looked away.

"I'll help you remember then." She grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Once she pulled away, he felt disappointed he wanted more of this Sakura women.

"Why are you hear?" he asked.

"Umm, we're hear to save you from that stupid bitch. WHEN I FIND HER I'LL BE LIKE BAM, WHACK, KABOOM." Sakura was shouting and doing weird hand actions.

"You're annoying, your mood is all over the place." He grumbled as he picked up her keys and straight away unlocked her door. She just looked in amazement.

"Your fault not mine, stupid Uchiha sperm." She shoved past and chucked her pack onto the bed.

"Hn, I have no clue what your talking about." He walked behind her.

"OH RIGHT I FORGOT YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY." Sakura yelled as she fell onto the bed.

"I didn't forget, it's just blocked by this annoying little mini Karin." He pointed to his head.

"Really, I can totally fix that." She smiled and placed her hands on his head.

"No I need to get back, I've been at the toilet for a long time you know. Make a loud commotion in there. Karin will make us run then Suigetsu, Juugo and I will escape. Do what you like with the rest of the team." Sasuke was suddenly gone, Sakura just stood there shocked and a little disappointed. After kissing him she wanted much more hense her falling onto the bed earlier.

"I'M HORNY NOW, SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" She screamed.

**xXx**

"Hn." Sasuke walked next to the table.

"Oh your back, I was starting to get worried." Karin whined as she tried to pull him to sit next to her.

"Whatever." He smirked as he saw Sakura walk over to 3 men.

**"HEY!!! WHO DARE TRIP THE HOKAGE!!!!! COME ON BRING IT, I'LL TAKE YOU ON!!!" the loud voice was heard over everyone, Team 'Karin' the blonde jump onto a table in a fighting stance.**

**xXx**

**Sakura's view.**

'Hmmm let's see, how to make a loud commotion?' though Sakura as she walked up to the three men.

**'Easy you got Naruto.' Her inner laughed evilly.**

'Sorry Naruto she thought as she saw him walk over to her.

"hey Sakura-chan look what I g….. THUMP."

'I can't believe I just tripped Naruto.' She thought.

**'I can we should've done that along time ago, CHA' her inner interrupted.**

**"HEY!!! WHO DARE TRIP THE HOKAGE!!!!! COME ON BRING IT, I'LL TAKE YOU ON!!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped onto the table.**

"Cover blown." Sighed Kakashi.

"Hey over there, that's Teme and the stupid group. There making a run for it, we must save him." Naruto jumped down off the table in pursuit, Gaara, Kakashi and Sakura soon followed.

**xXx**

**Sasuke's point of view.**

"Shit there here, how did we not know." Argon spoke to Karin.

"I don't know, I should've picked them up. If we stay low maybe they won't notice us." She tried to hide.

"The blonde's pointing at us Karin." Sasuke smirked at the blondes reaction, Pinkie did her job well.

"Fuck we gotta go, run and split up. We'll meet back up ok my lovely Sasuke-kun." She tried to kiss him but he shoved her with Argon.

They ran, Sasuke's little plan was in action and was going perfectly.

**xXx**

**I know it's short but it's to lead up to the fighting…. So wait one more chappie my friends.**

**REVIEWS…**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


	42. SUX TO BE KARIN

**omfg i am soooo sorry guys.... i was on holz (yeah lol... bt I'm meantto be at skwl.. whoops) my laptops getting repaired as well so now i am forced to use the dreaded old computer.... dun dun dunnnnnn!!!!!! it's very sad and tragic.....it was so hard to be away and not be able to update.... :'(**

**lol innocent blusher your going to be an Auntie congrats bud.... i wish i was an auntie... that reminds me to kick me half brothers ass into gear... i want to have a neice or nephew.... abd how'd the parades go... i hope they were awsum as.... gar i'm so hungry but i must not stop updating.... must write........ (concentration face which actually looks lyk a constapation face lol)**

**Heyhey cowgirl my new reviewer, thanks for the mad as review made me laugh... heheh your last comment gave me an idea for the story and it should be in this chapter or the nxt one so look out for it.... **

**well i think i'll just do a normal disclaimer for this one so i'm heaps sorry guys if you enjot reading them it's just that i'm on a short schedule....**

**yer i don't own Naruto or any f it's characters....**

**if i have many spelling mistakes it's because i've got the devils key booard....**

**xXx**

**Sux to be Karin...**

"Ok, we need to split up and kill those bad guys apart from Sasuke and by the looks of it Suigetsu and Juugo." Kakashi said as they were still in pursuit of the team' Karin'.

"Time to split..." Naruto jumped in one direction, Gaara and Kakashi in another leaving Sakura to continue going straight.

**xXx**

"Argon, Lex we need to split up and scramble more. I can tell that there near by, to near for comfort. I'll break off and look for my Sasuke-kun. BYIEEEE." Karin yelled as she jumped in a completely different direction to Argon and Lex.

**xXx**

"So that pinkie chick kissed me and said somethng about stupid Uchiha sperm, do you guys know what she means?" Sasuke asked inquizzitively.

"We still can't say but if you don't get your memory back and you do learn what she meant then you will be suprised." Suigetsu laughed out loud and Sasuke sent him a death glare like no other.

"You and Sakura have history and lets leave it at that." commented Juugo.

"History, ha that's an understatement." Suigetsu laughed some more but his face then turned very serious.

"Someones following us, what should we do Sasuke?" asked Juugo.

"We should head towards Pinkie's chakra signature." Sasuke smirked as he felt her chakra through his senses, he found it very 'relaxing'.

**xXx**

"Ok so now i'm alone, hmmm where are you Sasuke-kun?" Karin called out as she entered a shady clearing near a rocky lake.

"Hmmm yes where is my Sasuke-kun, Karin? I've been greatly missing his hard cock against me, but you wouldn't know what that would feel like would you?" Sakura jumped down from a large rock with and evil smirk on her face that could definatley contest Karins.

"Fucking hell, how do you keep sneaking up on me that's impossible." groanewd Karin as she turned to face a very pissed off Sakura.

"Little jutsu I made just for you, do you like? Release." Sakura walked towards Karin with glowing fists filled with chakra

"You're fucking pregnant with twins AGAIN!!!! Why does my poor Sasuke-kun keep fucking you?" Karin screeched as she grabbed numerous kunei and chucked them directly at Sakura's stomach.

"Pregnant yes, twins. well if I'm pregnant with twins then Sasuke and I will need to have a little chat." Truth betold, Sakura was thrilled at the news of twins, she hadn't properly checked the baby out yet and Karin could feel chakra so she must be having twins again. Poor Sakura was not looking forward to the child birth again though.

"HE'S MINE, NOT YOURS. MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!!!!!!" Karin had finally gone bonkers and to Sakura's displeasure was excellent at tai jutsu, she was dodging all of Sakura's punches and kicks.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Sakura screamed as she thrust her fist into the ground which rocked the ground violently. Karin lost her balance and was caught by Sakura's kick to the face which sent her flying into a rock.

Karin was dazed and confused, she had a now very black eye. Sakura on the other hand was panting from using so muc chakra on wasted attacks, she needed a new plan. she couldn't put her childrens lives in danger any more than what they were she needed to think and that's when it hit her.

"Inner Sakura." Sakura whispered.

"Wh-What?" Karin choked out as she tried to hop up.

Sakura turned black and the word inner appeared on her forhead.

"I SAID INNER BITCH, CHA!!!!" Sakura through her hand sup in the air as storm clouds appeared above her.

"Fuck, this is the worst day of my life. Will i ever see my sasu-kins again." Karin started balling her eyes out and grabbed inner Sakura's lead as she tried to plead for her life.

"BITE ME SLUT!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!" Sakura grabbed karin's head forcefully and smashed it against one of the extrememly sharp rocks.

clood poured from Karin's skull, but inner Sakura continued with the brutal destruction of Karin's head. There was know way that Karin;s evil little brain could harm or insult Sakura ever again.

"And this one is for taking part of my memory away 7 years ago. Now for the finally hjwhehehehehe." Thunder erupted from the clouds and a glowing pitch fork falls into inner Sakura's hands..

"Argh outer Sakura did a wonderful job of sharpening this but i can smell someone else's presense on it (looks at Innocent blusher who used the pitch fork some reviews ago) i shall deal with that later and now for the killing of a witch.... MWAHAHAHAH" Inner Sakura raises the pitch fork and aims for Karins heart.

Karin had died about 5 head smashings ago and now inner Sakura was about to finish her venting and finally rid her mind of Karin but just as she was about to strike Karin she heard a rustling noise.

"Fuck people, out you come outer Sakura." just as Sakura turned back into her normal self Sasuke, Suigetsu and Juugo jumped down and stared at her. she was still holding the pitch fork over a bloody and dead Karin.

"I don't remember doing this, honest." Sakura smiled innocently.

"Haha and your dating her." Suigetsu laughed but then realised that the seal was broken.

"My girlfriend huh, she's hot and can fight i have great taste in women." Sasuke smirked at Sakura which causzed her to blush profusely.

"Um dude my ex fuck buddy is lying dead behind you guys and is totally ruining our moment of freedom, we need something to cover it up." Suigetsu pointed to the defaced Karin.

Suddenly and randomly putrid food falls from the sky landing and covering Karins deceased body.

"Uh that's better but not by much.' Suigetsu looked up at the sky and saw Britty and cowgirl sitting on a cloud hold buckets that were once filled with putrid food, they were smiling happily and waved then disappeared.

"Umm ok that was really weird." Sakura commented and covered her nose due to the smell of the rotting food.

"So what happened to your team." Sasuke asked as he walked beside Sakura and pulled her away from thevery disgusting corps of Karin.

**CRACK BANG SPLAT**

"This is Naruto our Hokage and your best friend." Sakura points to a very bruised Naruto who is covered in broken branches.

"Hn (doubt it)" Sasuke smirked.

"Uh it's true." Suigetsu covers his face incase of being punched by Sasuke like the incident 3 days ago.

"HA I FOUND THE TEME FIRST!!!! I BEAT SAKURA!!!" Naruto jumped up pointing at Sasuke who was a tad shocked and crepped out by the 'Hokage'.

"COUGH COUGH" Sakura steps in front of Naruto and jabs him in the chest.

"aww Sakura-chan you won." Naruto dropped his head and was over shadowed with little mini storm clouds of dissapointment.

"Now for your memory Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled brightly.

**xXx**

**DONE but im not sure how long this chapter is stuipid microsoft word won't work... enjoy anyway... i can't wait for the next chapter lol..**

**REVIEWS**

**:)**

**XOXOXOX BRITTY LOVAGE**


	43. Time for Mini Blocker

**so early in the morning, i shuldnt b doiin this oh well... lol.... first 2 days of skwl r ova and my brain is already fried... sighs fml..... anyways time to update :)**

**That's awsum that u gt half bros 2, innocent blusher, although mines abit of an asshole atm... ur review was hilarious lol ur a ghost hahaha.... spending time with ur crush aye ;)... i had to ask my crush for directions at skwl on the first day... i mean ivr ben goin 2 skwl there 5 yrs n i forgot where my ancient history class was... i looked lyk a douiche askn him lol.... the parades r gttin closer lol... have fun bud.**

**lol we def creeped out the characters bt yer i love adding sum of my reviewers in to create funny lil moments lol.... anyways hope u enjoyed it n keeep reviewing cuz i loved ur last review as well.**

**i think i pulled a muscle in my jaw ouchie... i jst don't own Naruto or any of its characters.. i'll start my awsum disclaimers bak up wen i feel better kk... :)**

**xXx**

**CRACK BANG SPLAT**

"This is Naruto our Hokage and your best friend." Sakura points to a very bruised Naruto who is covered in broken branches.

"Hn (doubt it)" Sasuke smirked.

"Uh it's true." Suigetsu covers his face incase of being punched by Sasuke like the incident 3 days ago.

"HA I FOUND THE TEME FIRST!!!! I BEAT SAKURA!!!" Naruto jumped up pointing at Sasuke who was a tad shocked and crepped out by the 'Hokage'.

"COUGH COUGH" Sakura steps in front of Naruto and jabs him in the chest.

"aww Sakura-chan you won." Naruto dropped his head and was over shadowed with little mini storm clouds of dissapointment.

"Now for your memory Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled brightly.

**xXx**

**Time to deal with mini blocker.**

"Are you sure your not to exhausted?" he looked into her eyes just like he used to, her heart melted instantly.

"I am not weak, i can handle myself you know." She fake smiled at him, she lied. she shouldn't even be attempting this with the amout of chakra she had and then there was the fact that she was pregnant with twins.

"Sakura-chan you shou-mhph." Sakura covered Naruto's mouth before he could tell them that she shouldn't, she could handle herself right.

"We should begin, i'll flow my chakra directly into your head and fight whatevers blocking your memories." she smiled brightly as she placed her hands on his head.

"It calls itself Mini Blocker." Sasuke sighed before he felt the calm and warming sensation of Sakura's chakra in his head.

**xXx inside Sasuke's head**

There Mini blocker was, she currently had inner Sasuke hanging upside down with the blocker jutsu, she had just fuly blocker inner Sasuke from Outer Sasuke.

Sakura's chakra was currently slowly forming behind Mini Blocker, Sakura new what to form her chakra into. If your going to fight a mind Jutsu then there is no better then Inner Sakura.

"Sakura?" Inner Sasuke mumbled.

"How did you get in here?" Mini Blocker spat.

"It's Inne Sakura, and i don't like the way you've been treating Sasuke-kun. it's time for you to go just like your lil creator."Inner Sakuraq smirked as more of Sakura's chakra surrounded her giving her more power.

"Y-You Killed Karin, that's why i've weakened. damnit." Mini Blocker did the only thing she could... Run..

Run around in circles with her hands flailing around to be exact, Inner sasuke just snickered.

"ARGH, I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO BE DESTROYED!!!" She screamed.

Inner Sakura could feel Outer Sakura's Chakra danferously low, it was now time to destroy the Mini Blocker. She turned into pure chakra and surrounded Mini Blocker and began to crush and destroy her.

Inner Sasuke could hear her muffled cries of pain but really it was a good site, he along with Outer Sasuke's memories would be free.

With a giant Poofing noise, the blocker jujtsu was destroyed.

**xXx**

**back outside**

He was free, he could clearly remember everything, somethings he just didn't want to remember but those memories made him who he was.

he opened his eyes to see the women he loved, the mother of his children and the one who melted his ice cold heart.

"Marry me?" where his first words before he kissed her pationately. she replied to his kiss but then he noticed that she had suddenly stopped, she had fallen unconscious.

"Sakura, wake up? What's wrong with her?" He pleaded to Naruto.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled at him but Sasuke just glared and picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the nearest town.

The closer he got to the town hr could tell that she was snuggling closer to him, she was no longer unconscious just sleeping.

"TEME!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran up beside Sasuke.

"Where's Suigetsu and Juugo?" Sasuke spoke but his eyes never left Sakura.

"Well i found a pice of bark and wrote a note on it so they could enter Konoha. See i can be creative too, there going there now." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dobe, we'd better head back to Konoha. Sakura will be fine, she's sleeping now." Sasuke muttered before he jumped in the direction of Konoha.

**xXx**

**Suigetsu and Juugo arriving.**

"Hey Konoha people, the Hokage sent me. SEE!!!!" He pushed the bark in the face of one of the posted patrollers.

"You two are both s-rank criminals, what makess you think we believe this?" the patroller asked.

"Tell them what the Hokage said to tell them." Juugo whispered.

"Oh right, Hokage said to tell you this if you didn't believe me. Uh he said Teme wait up!!! I didn't even get tot ell you that i desided on the next Hokage, when i die, TEME!!!!!" that's what he said.

"That's Hokage-saama alright." An anime styled sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Yeah he's a strange one." Suigetsu added.

**xXx**

**Sasuke returns**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whinned.

"Hn (No, now shut up)" Sasuke was still holding his hopefully future wife, they where around minutes from Konoha and still Naruto was complaining.

"How about....... NOW!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped around a corner and pointed at a tree, he naturally cursed himself.

"Wrong turn Dobe." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing on the right path and behind him was Konoha.

"Hey my sense of direction is getting better." He smiled as he ran uo alongside Sasuke.

"Hn (Whatever just hurry up)" Sasuke grumbled as they approached the front gates.

"HEEELLLOOO I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, people naturally looked at him strangley until they reazed that it was only Naruto.

**xXx**

**yes it's abit short but i'm super dooper hungry and have to get ready for school now..... Hope you enjoyed this chappie, I can't wait to update..**

**REVIEWS**

**XOXOX Britty LOVAGE**


	44. Wrapping up with a bit of Love

**HeyHey omfg i just realized I'm nealy finished my first story :O total shocker i know but do not worry for there shall be a sequel YAHH!! lol..... I couldn't believe how many reviews i got for my last chapter it blew me away (in a good way lol) I also got a new reviewer who reviewed on past chapters which people don't usually do and that made me smile HEAPSSSS**

**Hey Hey Innocent Blusher... So much band and parades to do whoa ur life is hecktic, where as i just don't have a life lol... Yer i live in Australia so everythings heaps dif over here involving skwl.... gar where to start.. um yer we just started back for the year (Year 12 this year then Last year for meeee) Its like our fourth week atm gar and i wish it was over already lol... don't worry i am heaps depressed as well. for me Valentines day is the devils day, i jst hate it soooo much. it makes me feel like the loneliest person in the world.... stupud hapy couples lol... yer hope ya had a good day though....**

**Becka-chan aka Serious Lee. HELLO!!!!! my first chapter since you attacked my inbox with all your AMAZING reviews, i was sooo shocked and happy and loved reading all of them. Welcome to my story officially you have been recognized as a FUKN AWSUM REVIEWER by yours truly :) you get loads and loads of cyber cookies!!!! with lots of choc chipssss..... If i make another crazed Sasuke fan gurl you can help destroy her... YOU NOW OWN A CHAPTER OF MIST OF ENLIGHTENMENT!!!!!! I've dedicated this to you my new bud enjoy this chappie....**

**I got my laptop bak for a few days then it will be sent away again.. then i am forced back onto the horrible dinosaur of a computer. there going to wipe my WHOLE laptop memory :'( **

**Anyways I'll do a boring discliamer so i can get stuck into the story**

**I do not and never will own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**xXx**

**last chappie**

**Sasuke returns**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whinned.

"Hn (No, now shut up)" Sasuke was still holding his hopefully future wife, they where around minutes from Konoha and still Naruto was complaining.

"How about....... NOW!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped around a corner and pointed at a tree, he naturally cursed himself.

"Wrong turn Dobe." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing on the right path and behind him was Konoha.

"Hey my sense of direction is getting better." He smiled as he ran uo alongside Sasuke.

"Hn (Whatever just hurry up)" Sasuke grumbled as they approached the front gates.

"HEEELLLOOO I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, people naturally looked at him strangley until they reazed that it was only Naruto.

**xXx**

**Wrapping up with a bit of love**

Sakura was currently in the hospital as the patient for once, Naruto was settling in the newest Konoha ninja's Suigetsu and Juugo. After Sasu made a quick check up on his mother he went back to training (Shocker NOT lol) with Angel whereas Kairi was saying goodbye to the Kazekage and his family which meant the none stop tears for Zuko her new best friend. He strangely told her to never change until he returned and that he definately would visit, Gaara just looked at his son knowingly. Sasuke on the other hand had not left Sakura, he had asked her an important question that he needed her to answer other wise the suspense would literally eat at his brain like Naruto talking none stop.

"You know if you stare at me long enough I might actually catch on fire." Sakura grumbled as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Answer?" Sasuke said clearly still not looking away.

"Oh.... Yes duh... What you thought I'd say no, is that why your grumpy?" Sakura smiled brightly as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"That and your to stubborn." he smirked as her face grew red, about to explode but was of course rudely interupted by.......

**"WHOA, YEEEHAAA!!!!!!! WAIT NOOO STOPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **this was followed by a loud....

**CRASH, BANG and alot of painful "OH'S"**

"Dobe." sighed Sasuke as of course Naruto ran into the room and ran behind a curtain.

"There after me you've gotta help me...." Naruto whispered.

"What'd you do Naruto?" Sakura added.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan you're awake. Well anyways Suigetsu and I may have stolen two wheelchairs and had a race, I won of course. Now the nurses are after me, help meee!!!" He pleaded through the curtain you could basically see the puppy dog eyes.

**kncok knock**

"Eep there here." Naruto squeaked.

"Good morning Sakura and Sasuke, I was just wondering if you had seen Hokage-saama anywhere?" She asked innocnetly but Sasuke could see the anger in her eyes.

"No Sorry." Sakura smiled.

"Behind the curtain." Sasuke added which was rewarded with a glare from Sakura.

"TEME!!!!" Naruto screamed and bolted past the nurse out the room.

"What'd you do that for?" Sakura stared at him.

"He was annoying me." Smirked Sasuke.

"Understandable, where's my babies anyways?" she said as she hoped out of bed and began changing into her uniform, Sasuke of course wanted to help her (XD) By was cruelly denied.

'_What a tease.' thought Sasuke._

"Your 'babies' are probably training like good Uchihas should." Sasuke replied.

"Awwww I bet Sasu's with Angel." Sakura went into day dreaming mode, she thought of there future together and her what her grandchildren would look like.

"Hn (Annoying)" Sasuke grunted.

"I can't wait to have these two." Squealed Sakura, Sasuke just looked at her oddly.

"Two? What happened to one?" Sasuke grabbed her bag and carried it for her.

"Blame your Uchiha sperm not me." she spoke defensively.

"That's what you meant when I had no memory." Sasuke mused.

**xXx**

"How's your mum?" pantged Angel, they had just finished sparring.

"They said she'd be waking up soon." Sasu replied and sat next to her.

"That's good, oh guess what a boy told me he liked me this morning. Isn't it exciting?" She smiled brightly at him, he just glared.

"Who?" Sasu spat distastefully.

"You don't know him, he lives next to me. He's 8 and he said I was really pretty." She looked at Sasu and then sat next to him.

"I don't like him, you don't like him do you?" Sasu asked, he secretly crossed his fingers.

"I like someone else, I think." Sasu was greatly releaved but wanted to find out who this other boy was.

**xXx**

**8 months down the track**

"I can't believe we're going to have two sisters." Kairi grinned happily because her mum was in labour and Zuko had just recently visited and left yesterday.

"There going to be boys you know." Sasu added smugly.

"I think a boy and girl." Added Angel who was with the twins when they heard that there mother was going to have the babies.

All three winced as they heard Sakura yell curses at a certain Uchiha, aparently he was going to be castrated.

Many, many, many, many hours later Sakura had given birth to her second child and was currently holding him, yes him. Sasuke was holding the first to be born and had already named the boy.

"Hn (told ya's.)" Sasu smirked as the three children where allowed to go and have a quick look.

"This is Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke told the children.

"And this is hmmm, what should I name him. Oh I got the perfect name, Naruto." she smiled.

"No, anything but that." Sasuke quickly added.

"Fine this is the final name, Kakashi." she smiled as she got her way in the end, she knew Sasuke would hate her name choice.

'_Great my son is named after a guy who's obsessed with porn.' sighed Sasuke._

**xXx**

**There is going to be an epilogue which leads onto the prologue of the sequeal..... YEAH!!!! lol...**

**REVIEWSSSS  
**

**Xoxoxox Britty lovage**


	45. EpilogueRead au kk

**lol HeyHey it's epilogue time.... you have to read this to get the sequel, this epilogue is the beginning of the prologue so you HAVE to read lol... I felt like i couldn't really update without my usual review from innocent blusher... which i just received.... YEAH lol.**

**How to survive high school Britty style, just own it i totally own my modern history class. hahah the teacher doesn't know to control me so he gave up. i do whatever i want he has no control... lol... im hyper at school. Just don't let anyone fuck with you or put you down, otherwise it can mentally screw you up.... almost happened to me but i changed.... Oh I'm going to a party tonight YEAH me.... my crush wont be there though which is a downer... at least v day is gone for another year lol..**

**GarrasLvr77 thanks for being a great reviewer.... I can tell you that i wont kill Gaara off... My sister would kill me if i did, she's as nig a fan as you are....**

**Becka-chan i do read the manga and watch the anime... I'm sooo sad at the manga atm the latest chapter crushed me badly I'm sure every SasuSaku fan agrees with me seriously... Stupid writers... and such an unfair fight is coming up GAR POOR SASUKE he's like going crazy and i hate it... You wrote sooo much in your review... i loved it, it was heaps funny as... lol**

**Ok everyone i've drawn what some of the characters will look like but i put them on facebook so use this link, add me and i will accept then you may see... .?aid=2029335&id=1438998089&saved#!?pid=30463492&id=1438998089**

**I don't own Naruto sadly enough...**

**xXx**

"This is Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke told the children.

"And this is hmmm, what should I name him. Oh I got the perfect name, Naruto." she smiled.

"No, anything but that." Sasuke quickly added.

"Fine this is the final name, Kakashi." she smiled as she got her way in the end, she knew Sasuke would hate her name choice.

'_Great my son is named after a guy who's obsessed with porn.' sighed Sasuke._

**xXx**

**7 years down the track, the biggest incident to date.**

"Best Gennin team ever if I do say so myself." Kairi boasted as she walked with her new team which had Raiya and Ookami on it.

"Yeah our teams sooo much better than Sasu's BELIEVE IT!!!." Raiya yelled.

"I don't know Angel and Sasu are a really good team together, I don't think they even need Katsumi on their team." sighed Ookami, he hated losing as much as Raiya.

Kairi just laughed at her two teammates, they were 13 now and things were perfect in Konoha. She was so happy to be taking care of her two little brothers who where now 7 and their personalies where very clear.

Itachi was quiet and loved to read, Kakashi was well let's just say Older Kakashi made sure to influence the boy which made Sasuke curse especially when he found his sensei teaching his son how to perve.

Sakura had recently cut Kairi's hair and had told her it would be much better suited for missions, Kairi was a little unsure but was eventually ok with it at least Raiya couldn't pull at it anymore.

Sasu on the other hand hadn't changed at all and that included his obliviousness to little Angel's feelings. Angel and Sasu had became such a good team that there was no question whether or not to put them on the same team, they new each others attacks and stratergies like the back of their hand.

"Your little brother tried to look up my skirt this morning." Angel piped in as her, Sasu and Katsumi walked to their Senei's meeting spot.

"Hn (Perve), he won't do it again." Sasu smirked.

"He's to young to be a pervert, you should knock it out of him." Angel sighed as she remembered the incident.

"I'm working on it, But Uncle Kakashi isn't helping at all."

**xXx**

In the shadows watching the Hokage walk with his still shy wife was a mysterious force, one that had been growing in strength since Orochimaru's death. Kabuto was egging him on and had devised the perfect plan for the 29 year old man.

"I swapped Naruto's new knecklace with my special one, they may look identical but there is a secret to it. Instead of stopping the Kyuubi it will provoke it, Naruto will get angry and lose all control. Once Naruto is out of the road then Phase two can start, is that understood Dickes (Yes wierd name but when you learn his last name and who is adopted parents are then it will not be suprising.)" Kabuto spoke to the Ginger ninja.

"Understood... You are truly wise, father." the strange man know as Dickes said.

"Now we need a trigger." Kabuto spoke.

"No problem, his wife will do perfectly." Dickes smickered at the idea.

**xXx**

"The council finally accepted who I chose to be the next Hokage, I mean serious it look them what 7 years to agree. Their so stupid, unlike me who's a complete genius right Hinata-chan?" He smiled and placed his arm around Hinata's shoulders, this was Naruto's first day off from paperwork in roughly 6 months.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I don't think we will need a new Hokage in along time unless you are planning on dying." Hinata spoke with sorrow, she was dreading the day that news would come home thar something had happened to Naruto.

"Me... Die??? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHH!!!!!! Oh, i'm sorry Hinata-chan but that's so funny. Noboy can beat me, accept maybe Teme. I'm invincible, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto yelled happily.

"......"

Naruto had walked a few feet in front of Hinata, he had not notice anything.

"Hinata-chan why so quiet." He turned and saw the thing he feared most, his wife staring at him with blood running down her mouth, a number of kunai sticking into hr deeply. All where direct hits. He didn't understand how he had missed intruders, he was the Hokage.

5 sound ninja's jumped down in full curse mark transformations.

"Look at the little slut stand there, she should've died already." One spoke up and pushed Hinata to the ground, she was alive but barely.

Naruto was seething, if he hadn't had his seal knecklace on then he would fear the Fox's powers but he was safe, right?

'_Argh, releasement from this weaklings imprisonment. MWAHHAHAAHAH' The foz grinned as he slowly broke the bars and seal that had kept him at bay for so long._

"No, No, No..... HINATA!!!!!!GRRRR!! STOPPP!!!!!" His head was exploding, it was pounding like it was about to literally explode.

He was transforming and at such a fast rate, he had already reached 8 tails and nothing was preventing the fox from taking full control and locking Naruto away forever in the back of the fox's mind.

_'Enjoy imprisonment weakling, the fourth can't stop me now.' the foz laughed._

The nine tails was finally able to destroy this putrid village.

**xXx**

Every ninja, even the Genins stood shocked at what they where seeing, the legendary Nine tails fox.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered as she ran towards the roaring beasts location, Sasuke and Kakashi where already on there way there.

Evacuations went into immediate effect, all ninja apart from the genin where to meet up and where told to let Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi try bring Naruto back but if they fail then an all out attack was to be ordered.

"Hinata's down there, she's seriously injured." Sakura pointed and jumped down to the women, she stared at the fox then back at Hinata.

Hinata was attacked that must've triggered it but how, she had personally made the knecklace. She quickly picked up Hinata and went to Sasuke and Kakashi who had decided on a plan of sorts.

"Take Hinata and yourself away Sakura. If anything happens to any of us then at least we know you and possibly Hinata will be there." Kakshi spoke formally.

"This plan will work or it will kill us and possibly destroy the village." Sasuke spoke and kissed Sakura on the forehead, she just stared at them.

where they trying to say that they may never return and that the fox may win.

"OH LOOK THE WEAKLINGS, WEAK LITTLE FRIENDS. I SHALL POSTPONE DESTROYING AND HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU ALL, HAHAAH" The fox had turned to face them, he was destroying buildings and looking for ninja's to kill but this seemed so much more interesting.

"Go now Sakura." Kakashi ordered.

"Love you." Sasuke looked at her, kissed her and whispered something into her ear.

"I....I LOVE YOU TOO!!!." She yelled as both Kakashi disappeared and readied themselves for the plan.

**xXx**

**This storyies over but i left a massive cliffy for the sequel so you'll just have to wait MWAHJAHAHAHHA**

REVIEWS!!!

**Xopxoxo Britty Lovage**


	46. facebook info

**to get to my facebook then i got the link on my profile kk**


	47. New Story up

**The first chapter of the sequel is up... Its name is Hidden secrets of the past...**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this next story and also the cliff hanger from the last chapter will be concluded in this prologue.... Anyways enjoy buds and review :)**

**Xoxox Britty Lovage**


End file.
